RWBY Tama
by AtGrassNeinJuanWan
Summary: Gintoki got his scooter broken again and had Gengai fix it for the ?th time. Aware that Gintoki wouldn't pay for the repairs as always, he installed a little surprise in his scooter that caused the Odd Jobs trio to be transported into the World of Remnant when they attempted to escape. What happens next? Find out more on the next chapter(s) of Dragon Ball Z- I mean- RWBY Tama!
1. Ch 1: Luck will eventually run out

_**Chapter 1. Luck will eventually run out.**_

"Oi, Gengai. Did you fix it?"

"Yes I did, Ginnoji. You can take it with you now."

Gintoki stared at his scooter, then back at Gengai.

"You didn't install anything really messed up or something, did you?" he asked.

"Nope. I just did what you asked." Gengai replied.

Gintoki gave his scooter another stare. He then flipped it around to see if anything weird was installed. Letting out a sigh of relief, Gintoki sat down on his scooter.

"Oi, Kagura, Shinpachi, it's time to go." he called out for them.

"Alright, Kagura, you heard him." Shinpachi said, as he hopped onto the scooter.

"Aww, we're going already?" Kagura sighed. "But I was having so much fun playing with Gengai's newest invention." she said, punching what looked like a punching bag.

"Ah, don't punch that! It's my newest generator…" Gengai's callout was a tad too late, as Kagura's fists went through what he called his newest generator.

The generator churned and coughed out some smoke for a few moments, then it died, together with some other inventions that required electricity.

"Oops… I'll just… Get on the scooter now…" Kagura said, her voice slowly getting weaker and weaker.

"Well, thanks for repairing my scooter Gengai." Gintoki started the engines and was about to drive along, only to be grabbed by Gengai.

"Your payment, for property damage and scooter repairs."

"Oh uh.. About that…"

Gintoki gassed the scooter, blasting away into full speed in an attempt to escape from him.

"You won't get away!" Gengai shouted, pulling out a small device and had pushed a button on it, activating a small mech that bursted out of his garage and had started chasing after them.

"Kagura, do something about that!" Gintoki screamed, panicking and putting more gas onto the scooter to make it reach Mach speed.

"Aye!" Kagura turned and pointed her umbrella at the chasing mech, and pulled a trigger, letting out a hail of bullets on it. A lucky bullet landed on the eye of the mech, putting it directly to a stop and tumble over.

"Alright, we got it! We're home free!" Both Gintoki and Kagura in unison shouted in joy.

"Ah, Gin-san, look out!" shrieked Shinpachi in fear.

"Huh?" Gintoki turned around, seeing that they were about to drive into a wall. He grabbed the handle and pulled on the brakes, but it was no use.

The brakes were removed.

"Wha- Gengai, you old geezer, what the hell did you do!?" Gintoki shouted at him.

"I knew this would happen, so I removed your brakes." Gengai scoffed.

"Gin-san, it's too late, we're gonna crash!" Shinpachi said.

"Take cover!" they all covered their heads and closed their eyes, ready to brace for impact. Suddenly, a portal opened on the wall of the building and they drove right into it. Soon after, the portal closed.

Gengai walked over to the area where the portal appeared. He continued on laughing and laughing about what had just happened. His plan worked perfectly as he had planned it to.

"Heheh. That should teach them a lesson." He pulled out another device and pushed a button, hoping that the portal would open again and that Gintoki and his gang would drive out of it.

But it didn't work.

He continued pushing the button over and over again, until the device blew up right on his face.

Gengai fell silent. He stared at what remained of the device, then stared at the wall where the portal opened. "Well, at least nobody was brought with them, I hope." with that mindset, Gengai walked back to his workshop to create another device that would bring them back.

* * *

Gintoki could feel his scooter slowing down. When they came to a complete stop, he opened his eyes, seeing that they were in the middle of a forest. He started wondering, if by some dumb luck, they were able to drive all the way out of Edo with their eyes closed.

Maybe they did.

He turned to look at Shinpachi and Kagura, whose eyes were still closed.

"Oi, open your eyes." Gintoki said to them.

"Eh.. Uh-Huh? Where are we?" Shinpachi asked.

"Dunno, but I think we just drove out of Edo with our eyes closed."

"What?! But we were just about to drive into a wall!"

"Then we must've drove up the wall and flew all the way here."

"What kind of bullshit answer is that?!"

"Then answer that mystery for yourself, Pachi-boy!"

"Gin-chan…" Kagura loudly grumbled in unison with her stomach. "I'm hungry…"

"What the hell can I do about it?!" Gintoki growled in response. "I'm not your sugar daddy, dammit!"

"Then what should I do…" Kagura's stomach grumbled louder.

"I dunno, go find something that is edible. We're in a forest. Shouldn't be that hard."

"But Gin-san…" Shinpachi interrupted. "What if it's an unknown object, just like my sister's cooking?"

"Then we hope for the best, Shinpachi-kun…" Gintoki replied, patting him on the shoulder. "Well, lets head back now." he continued. "I still gotta teach Gengai his lesson for removing the brakes on my scooter."

It had been several hours ever since they arrived on the forest and ever since, they have been strolling around finding their way back to Edo, along with a few stopovers for potty breaks, a lot of eaten mushrooms and a couple of hours complaining about the heat.

"Gin-san…" Shinpachi wearily blurted out. "Why aren't we using your scooter to get back to Edo?"

"Because, scooters were made for the city terrain, not forest."

"But back in Gintama 2015's second opening, you were driving your scooter in the forest…"

"That was for style. You know how animators do it to get the viewers into the feel of the anime, right?"

"What are you getting at…"

"What I'm saying is, the openings are for marketing stunts."

"Gin-chan! Look!" Kagura cried out in joy, pointing at some creature covered in black. "Can we keep it?"

"Uh, Kagura-chan. I don't think it's friendly." Shinpachi implied.

Kagura ran towards the black creature to give it a hug. The creature turned to face her, growling and ready to pounce. As she got close and gave it one big power hug, the creature started clawing at the air in a desperate attempt to breathe. She squeezed the creature tighter, causing the creature's back to snap in half and die, then eventually dissolving into thin air.

"No… Not you too, Sadaharu 30!" Kagura cried out in pain, bursting into tears.

Her cry was so loud, it attracted even more of the strange creatures to their location, with some of them growling viciously at them.

"Ooh, even more Sadaharus!" Kagura shouted in joy, quickly recovering from her grief.

"Kagura-chan, I really don't think they're friendly." Shinpachi tried to remind her, but the foolish girl ran at one of them, giving it another death hug.

This was not going to end well for the Odd Jobs trio and for the creatures that have been given death hugs by a rampaging little girl.

The soon-to-be-extinct Sadaharus commenced their attack on the Odd Jobs trio, while Kagura played the role as the grim reaper, passing on death hugs to every Sadaharu-potential animal she could see, causing each of them to dissolve right after. Seeing the sight of a massacre and a sign of impending doom, each of the creatures' animal instinct activated, signaling them to run away not because of fear, but because they were giving way to something a lot more troubling to the Odd Jobs trio.

"Wait! Sadaharu 57, 58 and 59, come back!" Kagura desperately called out to the creatures scampering away. "Eh- Huh? Gin-chan, where did you go?" she averted her attention to her next objective- finding the two scrooges.

"I'm right here Kagura…" Gintoki said as he got out of a burrow. "We got stuck in the middle of the stampede when they ran away, so me and Pachi-boy hid in there." he pointed at the burrow he just came out of.

"Then where's Pachi-boy?"

"He's right here." Gintoki raised up a pair of glasses, obviously belonging to Shinpachi.

"Uh.. I'm right here." said Shinpachi as he climbed down from a tree. He climbed up the tree in a hurry to avoid getting caught in the stampede, accidentally dropping his glasses.

"Shinpachi!" Kagura grabbed the glasses from Gintoki's hands and exclaimed in joy. "You're alright! Not even a speck of dust is on you!"

"Well of course!" Gintoki followed up. "As the leader, I have the responsibility to take care of you guys. Look, Pachi-boy's unharmed!"

"Oi." the real Shinpachi interrupted with a strict tone in his voice. "Don't screw around with me. I know you guys can see and hear me."

"What are you talking about Pachi-boy?" replied Gintoki, still facing towards the pair of glasses. "Of course we can see and hear you, right Kagura?"

"Yeah!"

"Give me that." Shinpachi said with a stern voice, grabbing his pair of glasses back from Kagura and setting it back on his face. "Gin-san, we should hurry back. The sun's starting to set."

Gintoki looked at the sky. Glasses boy was right, the sun was going down. "Looks like we'll have to use the scooter after all." He hopped onto the scooter, followed by Shinpachi and Kagura. Gassing the scooter, they accelerated into moderate speed, driving past and evading trees on the way. The wind hitting against their faces as they drove by, it felt so peaceful and relaxing for the Odd Jobs.

Until a loud rumbling sound shook the earth as it emerged behind them..

Kagura and Shinpachi turned around to look, their faces cramping up as they screamed out in horror. Gintoki, having heard of their screams, was eager to turn his head around to look as well.

"Oi, what's going on back there?" Gintoki asked, slowly turning his head, but it was forcefully snapped to face forward.

"N-Nothing! Just continue driving. Full speed ahead!" Shinpachi blurted out in a hurry, as he held Gintoki's head still to prevent him from looking.

It was only a matter of time until he could hear Kagura shooting a hail of bullets and shouting out curse words and screams of horror. Gintoki couldn't help it anymore. He glanced at the side mirror, and saw a huge speck of black follow after them, although he was unable to see the whole thing itself. Forcing his head to turn, counterattacking Shinpachi's resistance, he was able to see the whole thing itself. It was a giant scorpion, also covered in black, with a golden stinger that was just right above their heads.

Gintoki shrieked in terror, his scream resonating with the motor of his scooter as he broke it's limits, his scooter going faster to the point that the speedometer could no longer measure the current speed they were at and eventually breaking.

In less than a minute, they were able to successfully outrun the damned thing. Although not sure if they were safe yet, they all turned to look at their rear.

"Did we lose it?" Shinpachi asked nervously.

"I'm not sure Pachi-boy. Kagura, keep an eye on our rear." Gintoki commanded the China girl with a stern voice.

"Aye!" she responded, readying her umbrella in case they were still being chased.

"Well, looks like we got some breathe- Ah, Gin-san!" Shinpachi screamed again pointing to the front, reminding their fool of a leader to keep his eyes on the road.

"Huh?" He turned to look, seeing as they were about to drive off a cliff. He shrieked in terror once more together with his underlings as they drove off the cliff and went airborne.

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Shinpachi continued screaming. He screamed even louder at the sight of a giant flying bird, also covered in black, as it flew right towards them.

"Kyahoo!" Kagura shouted with excitement. She's been to many rollercoaster rides before, but she found this joyride to be the best of them all.

Gintoki ceased his screaming and gripped the handles of his scooter tightly, refocusing it to a proper angle that could save their lives. "Kagura!" he shouted out, signaling the China girl to do her thing.

"Aye!" she responded, turning to face forward and pointing her umbrella at the giant bird, with a little help to stabilize her aim. Shinpachi was now no longer just a human glasses rack.

But he was now also a bipod to help keep Kagura's aim steady.

"Wha- Hey, what are you doing?!" Shinpachi panicked, still not aware of what he's been turned into.

"Stand still, Shinpachi." she responded with a confident and calm voice.

"Ah, I see- Wait, you turned me into a complete tool!"

"Aw would ya just shuddup and keep still already, Pachi-boy?"

She had the perfect aim. The giant bird in her sights, and her umbrella aimed right at it's neck. She was gonna down that flying beast and eat it for dinner.

Until wind turbulence caught the scooter off-balance, causing Shinpachi to wobble and making her aim wobble. The umbrella slipped off of the human bipod and her hand had accidentally pulled the trigger. The bullet flew right through Gintoki's hair, buzz-cutting him, though the difference wasn't that obvious.

"Oi! Aim properly will you?!" Gintoki scowled at her.

"But Gin-chan, it's not my fault. It's Bipod Pachi's fault for swaying like that." she said, averting the blame on the poor boy.

"I couldn't help it! It's really hard to keep still when you're free falling in the air, you know that!" said Shinpachi, scowling back at Kagura.

They then started a petty arguement about one another, ignoring the fact that a giant bird was out to get the fact that they were falling to their deaths.

* * *

"General Ironwood..." Winter said as she approached the general. "We have a problem…"

"What is it?" Ironwood turned away from the window to face her.

Winter picked up her scroll and showed a few acquired images of a strange trio, riding a scooter and falling to their agony and despair, with a Nevermore caught in the picture.

Ironwood facepalmed at the sight. He was completely sure that he had the entire area evacuated.

"Sir, do we still continue the bombing run?" Winter asked.

"Yes, they won't be able to survive a fall like that anyways." answered Ironwood cold-heartedly. It was the only way to save other villages from being overrun by the Grimm. "Update me on them if anything happens."

"Yes sir." Winter responded, then walked back to her station to inform everyone to continue with the plan.

* * *

The Odd Jobs trio were still deep in their arguement. It was forced to a stop as their fall was broken by the thick tree branches, but they still roughly landed on the ground and continued speeding down the forest.

"We… We actually survived that fall…" Shinpachi said, astounded.

"And we also outran that giant bird." Gintoki chuckled nervously, they've gone this far with luck. Lots of luck.

"Whaaaaaat?!" Kagura shouted out in surprise. "Go back! I want to have that bird for dinner!"

"Kagura-chan, I seriously don't think that thing is edible."

"And wait, you're still hungry? Haven't you eaten a mountain of mushrooms earlier?"

"Well, that's because I'm a growi-" Kagura was forced to stop in the middle of her speech, as they were being bombarded by shells coming from what seemed to be a flying warship.

"Not again!" Shinpachi cried out in fear.

"Hey, this is actually pretty familiar." Gintoki said.

"Huh? How so Gin-chan?" Kagura asked, leaning over Shinpachi.

"Remember our ninth anime opening, the one with 'Toungekyou Alien' as the song?" Gintoki reminded them. "Yeah, this feels like the part where we ride on the scooter dodging explosions."

"Ooh, you're right!"

"You're not making this feel any better!" Shinpachi cried out again.

"Well, does this make you feel better?" Kagura opened her umbrella and raised it above all three of them, thinking that her umbrella was powerful enough to deflect bombardment shells.

"Are you stupid?!" he scowled at Kagura.

"Hey, it's worth a try."

"Yeah, if we fail on the first try, we die!"

"Geez, Pachi-boy…" Gintoki said, rubbing his head. "You gotta believe in her umbrella, like how we believe in her, like how you believe in me, like how I believe that this scooter will get us to safety, like how this scooter believes that it will make it back to civilization before running out of gas."

"Gin-san… you lost me there."

"Me too."

"Whatever. Just believe that we get out of this alive."

They zoomed past burnt trees, black creatures of all sorts and avoided newly-made craters. They continued evading all the way into a small clearing in the forest, where a huge herd of pure black clustered together, where in the center, they could hear gunshots, battle cries and a few commands.

The patch of black creatures then averted their attention to the sound of a scooter's motor. They turned to face the Odd Jobs trio, who were about to drive into them.

"Gin-san, what do we do?"

"Well, looks like we can't run them over… We'll have to fight." Gintoki said calmly, pulling out his wooden sword from the side of his waist.

* * *

"Sir," Winter approached Ironwood again. "We have just received intel that a huge concentration of Grimm is focused on two of Beacon's teams dispatched by Ozpin."

"And they are?"

"Teams RWBY and JNPR. We have also received additional intel that the trio that fell survived, and they are blindly running into the same horde as the two teams."

Ironwood raised an eyebrow. The trio actually survived from that fall, especially while being chased by a Nevermore. Now he was interested to see how they fare against an entire horde of Grimm.

"Your orders?"

"Leave them be."

"Wh-What? I'm sorry sir, could you repeat that?"

"Leave them be." Ironwood repeated.

"But, sir…" Winter started to grow anxious. "Can't we at least send some backup? At least a couple of men?"

"No, they already have enough backup." Ironwood averted his gaze out the window. "Don't you want to see how our troubling trio fights?"

"I.. I see. If you say so." Winter turned and clicked her heels as she went back to her station, the sound of heels clopping echoed the room for quite a while, and then it faded.

* * *

Team RWBY and Team JNPR were in a pinch. They had never felt a continuous onslaught of Grimm, one after the other. Ruby had sliced down another Beowolf, only to be replaced by two more right after.

"Everyone form a circle!" Jaune commanded and everyone followed obediently. Both teams formed one big circle with each of their backs facing each other.

"There's too many to deal with. We need to retreat!" Pyrrha followed up.

"But how?!" Weiss objected, reminding everyone of their current situation. "We're completely surrounded, with nowhere to run!"

"Then we'll make ourselves an opening!" Yang said as she bashed her fists together.

The forces of Grimm all charged towards their surrounded prey, only to be stopped at the sound of a motor and a battle cry that even got Team RWBY and JNPR's attention. Both Grimm and Hunter/Huntresses alike turned to look at a trio riding on a silver scooter, charging straight for the Grimm horde.

Both teams were astonished, seeing that a trio was sweeping through the Grimm forces like a vacuum cleaner so easily that it brought their skills to shame.

They watched the performance of a perfect teamwork.

The man on the front didn't just drive, but also hit any nearby Grimm that approached. The girl on the back did her best on shooting down Grimm that was a bit far, and the boy in the middle did an amazing job of sitting still and become a human bipod.

Ruby's attention was mainly focused on the China girl's weapon. A normal umbrella, but it shot out bullets. Lots of bullets. It was such a simple weapon, yet it was something amazing for Ruby to look at. She viciously patted her older sister on the shoulder to get her attention and pointed at the umbrella gun in action.

"Omigod, Yang look! That umbrella is so cool!" Ruby shrieked in joy and fangirled at the sight of it.

"Nothing to be so happy about little sis. It doesn't have the explosive power like my Ember Celica!" Yang replied proudly.

"Yeah but look at it mow down the Grimm horde just like that!" Ruby continued her fangirling.

"Uh guys…" Jaune reminded them. "We still have a few problems."

Although the Grimm horde was now focused at the troubling trio riding the silver scooter, there were still some Grimm that set their gaze on them.

"It's okay, there's only a few of them. We can handle it." Pyrrha assured them.

"You heard the Invincible Girl." Yang pulled a fist back, ready to throw a powerful punch. "We can win this!"

She threw a strong punch that was aimed for a Grimm right in the face, but a flash of silver appeared before her. Her fist connected with the guy driving the scooter, sending him flying into a small cluster of Grimm and knocking them over. Meanwhile, without the driver, the scooter skidded and slid across the grass, causing the two passengers to tumble and fall, while the scooter did some collateral damage by running itself into clusters of Grimm before it crashed into a tree and burned.

Everyone stared at Yang for as long as possible, before the Grimm continued their attack.

"Uh… Woops…?" she nervously chuckled, only to receive a groan of despair coming from her teammates.

* * *

 _ **Note: This chapter was reposted due to... a problem. The other chapter will be reposted as well**_


	2. Ch 2: Good and Bad goes in threes

_**Chapter 2. If good things comes in threes, then so do bad things.**_

Gintoki wondered if all that's happened up to now was a dream. The fact that they encountered strange creatures clad in black, the way how his scooter went faster than ever, how they were able to survive a fall just like that, how Shinpachi's glasses never had a single crack on the lens for quite a while now.

Maybe he was actually just unconscious on the floor right beside Kagura and Shinpachi, right after they crashed into the wall.

Yeah. It was all probably just a dream.

Or so he thought. If only it really was a dream. He was reminded that he was wide awake, not hungover or dreaming or anything due to the excruciating pain in his midsection, where the blonde girl punched him with the force of a wrecking ball. He slowly stood up, trying his best to ignore the pain. Fighting the dizziness he achieved from being sent flying across the clearing, he assessed his surroundings.

The creatures in black were no more, but in the center of the clearing stood a group of teenagers, Kagura and Shinpachi, while his scooter was still on fire.

"Ah, Gin-chan's awake now!" Kagura exclaimed, as she ran towards him and tackled him back down into the ground, giving him one of her signature death hugs.

"Ow ow ow! Stop it you hyperactive brat, that hurts!" Gintoki shouted with a dumb, painful look on his face as he clawed at the ground to escape from the girl's grasp.

"Hello Mr. Sakata," a girl said as she walked towards him. She was dressed with what looked like light armor, with her hair tied into a ponytail. "It's nice to meet you, my na-"

"She's Pyrrha Nikos!" Kagura interrupted her as she started blurting out everyone's names to the pinned down Gintoki. "The Little Red Riding Hood cosplayer over there is Ruby Rose, the blonde that punched you is Yang Xiao Long, the white princess over there is Weiss Schnee, and the emo-looking girl there is Blake Belladonna!" Kagura paused for a moment to inhale, then she continued blurting out names. "The girl with the hammer over there is Nora Valkyrie, the guy dressed in green Chinese attire like me is Lie Ren, and that blonde boy over there is…" she paused for a moment, trying to remember his name.

"Uh.. It's J-"

"Justin Bieber!" Kagura exclaimed as she just used the name of a famous singer as a cover-up. Poor boy, now he knew how Shinpachi felt almost every single day.

Pyrrha giggled at the cover-up name for him.

Ruby tried her best in holding her laughter in.

But Yang couldn't help it. She bursted out laughing together with Nora.

And everyone else smiled at the thought of it being the boy's name. It was fitting.

"It's actually Jaune Arc, Mr. Sakata…" the boy implied as firmly as possible, but he still showed signs that he was nervous.

"Right…" Gintoki slowly got up, the dizziness now gone. He felt his midsection slowly, and something felt off. His ribs were broken from that punch. "This must all be a dream. A very bad dream." he prayed intently. "Right now, I must be hungover from all the beer I drank last night… Yeah… Probably…" But there was no denying it. The pain was realistic, and so were the people around him.

He turned to look at Yang who was still laughing and gave her a blank expression, and she responded with a smile and a wave.

"Ah, Gin-san, are you alright? You took quite a hit…" Shinpachi strolled over to him, observing him as he got closer.

"Yeah… No! I was punched by a blonde girl who hits like a meteorite, sent flying as far as possible and now my ribs are broken!" Gintoki scowled at the innocent glasses boy.

"Woah, dude, calm down." Yang raised her hands in the air. "I'm sorry about that, okay?"

"Okay? Okay?!" Gintoki shouted in anger. "What about you Pachi-boy, you tumble and fell back in Chapter 1, and how the hell are your glasses not yet broken?!"

"Gin-san, this is fictional, that's wh-"

"That's why?! Have mercy on the damn author of this crossover and break your glasses too damn it! His glasses just broke for the sixth time this month, and what, yours hasn't broken in a year!" Gintoki reached out for Shinpachi's glasses in an attempt to break it, but he was held back by some of the people in the area.

"Man, you sure have an interesting life Kagura." Ruby complimented her as she watched the scenario unfold.

"I know right?" Kagura responded.

"Humph." Weiss followed up with another one of her insults. "Well, I think you three just act like brutes all day long back from wherever you came from."

"Weiss! Don't be so rude!"

"But that's what it looks like! Look, the grown-up is trying to destroy the boy's glasses. How childish of him!"

"You know my uncle Qrow acts like that as well, right?"

"Yeah but it's only sometimes! He always ends up drinking himself to sleep!"

"Please, do not talk about that dusty man when I can hear you." said a stern, cold voice coming from Weiss' scroll.

Ruby, Weiss and Kagura turned around, and watched intently as the Atlesian military secured the perimeter of the clearing. Right after the whole area was secured, a dropship landed right in the center of the clearing. The doors automatically opened with General Ironwood and Winter stepping out of the dropship.

At the sight of her younger sister, Winter's face lost it's stern, solid blank expression, and softened up into a warm smile as she walked towards Weiss to give her a hug.

"Ugh, sis… Not on front of this many people." Weiss tried to push her away, but her sister's hug was so tight it was a symbolism of her sister's love for her.

"Huh? What is this, a replica?" Gintoki said with a dull voice. He couldn't quite tell the difference between Weiss and Winter, seeing that they were almost the same. Except for their hair. "I thought you royalty know how to mate and reproduce, but to go so far as to create clones of yourself? That's so sad. You guys must be total loners. Either that, or you guys are incapable of reproducing." He said with a disappointing tone in his voice.

Winter was ticked off. She was slightly pleased at the fact that he said she and her sister looked alike, but she didn't like the fact about his statements. She marched all the way towards the natural permed man, only to be stopped halfway by the China girl.

"Stay out of this." Winter said with a stern, fearsome voice.

"Relax, madam Schnee." Kagura said, trying to imitate the voice of a proper lady, even though she wasn't one. "I know how to handle this buffoon." In her stead, Kagura continued the march for her and stopped right on front of the idiot of a leader.

Gintoki gave her a blank stare.

And Kagura also returned a blank stare.

Together with a powerful right hook that dug deep into his stomach.

The impact was powerful enough to create a loud explosive sound on contact, that even surprised Team RWBY and Team JNPR. The hardest hitter was either Yang or Nora, and they had to try their best to create an impact that loud. But China girl effortlessly created that, without the use of a single weapon. It even made the almighty Ironwood sweat beads. Thank Oum he wasn't the one getting punched.

Gintoki slowly descended into the ground. He first got onto his knees, and then he was on all fours. Finally, he fell down onto the dirt face flat, with foam coming out of his mouth.

"I think he really learned his lesson with that one…" Shinpachi mumbled.

"Hmph. Imbecile." Weiss commented.

And he blacked out for the second time that day.

* * *

That afternoon, back in Beacon academy, Pyrrha took her luxury of time to accompany Shinpachi and Kagura around the campus, giving them a tour. She was able to give a brief detail about aura and semblance, she explained what a Faunus was, what a Grimm was and also discussed the Vytal Festival Tournament. Shinpachi attentively listened throughout the whole lecture, while Kagura was busy picking her nose and flicking boogers all the time.

While Gintoki was still in concussion, receiving medical treatment in the infirmary.

"...to your right is the dormitory. Each room is assigned to one team. And to your left is the library, where you can get every single information you need to know about the world of Remnant."

"Uh- Remnant? We aren't in Earth anymore?" Shinpachi asked, completely clueless.

Pyrrha was also clueless. She has never heard of a place called Earth. "You're not from around here, are you…" she chuckled nervously.

"I guess…"

"Well, continuing on with the tour. Over there is the training arena, and to your right is the cafeteria."

"Cafeteria!" Kagura rudely interrupted Pyrrha yet again. "Can I go and eat? I'm starving, and all that I've been eating lately has been mushrooms!"

"Um.. Well, not yet… We still have two more hours before lunch time."

"Well, you can spar with me to kill some time!" Yang said, as she appeared behind their backs.

"Fine… But only because I wanted to kill time." Kagura boredom agreed, and followed Yang into the training arena.

"So uh.. Ms. Nikos-"

"Please, just call me Pyrrha." she reminded him.

"Ah, right. Pyrrha… I clearly remember you telling us somewhere on the way about some aura that protects the person from getting gravely hurt…"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well…" Shinpachi cleared his throat. "I don't think the three of us have any aura…"

Pyrrha stared at Shinpachi for a moment. "Uh… are you sure?"

"Well, after seeing what happened to Gin-san after a punch like that…" Shinpachi resolved. "Then yeah, I don't think we have any aura."

"Oh my…" Pyrrha made a grave mistake. "Say, could you stop Yang and Kagura from sparring? I'll go get a teacher…"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because.. You guys don't have aura, and you saw what happened to your other friend…"

Shinpachi also realized that grave mistake and started sweating beads.

"Kagura-chan!" he chased after the two Power Puff Girls in a desperate attempt to stop them from sparring. He bursted through the doors of the training arena, and he could see some students spectating. He focused his eyes to the center of the arena, and realized it was already too late.

Kagura and Yang were already in the middle of their sparring session.

As much as Shinpachi didn't want to do this, he had to in order to stop their sparring session. He jumped into the center of the ring and stood between both of them, with his hands raised as he cried out for them to stop. But his face met a fist. Two fists coming from both sides sandwiching him. He bounced around, dazed and stunned, his face continued meeting and greeting even more fists as he staggered back and forth.

"Hey, you're right! He really is a good punching bag!" Yang said with excitement.

"See, I told you so!" Kagura exclaimed with joy.

Trapped in the cycle of the infinite punches, Shinpachi had no escape. With a final blow right into his gut, he lost everything that he had eaten in his previous meal. With his remaining strength, he tried to keep standing, but the fatigue reached into him, causing him to fall onto his own vomit. It was clearly obvious to every spectator that nobody could still be conscious after suffering consecutive power punches from power girls like that.

"Ah… We overdid the training." Kagura said with disappointment.

"He'll get better, right?" Yang asked.

"Eventually… Probably… Hopefully…" replied Kagura, not even sure if Shinpachi would recover from a beating like that.

A cough coming from the entrance caught their attention. It was a cough like none other, but the cough of an either pissed off or disappointed Glynda Goodwitch. They stared at her for a while and gave her the most innocent smile they could ever give, only to receive a long, boring lecture about aura and semblance, and how Kagura and her two concussed friends obtain one.

Then only one remained.

* * *

Later that night in the cafeteria, where everyone was happily enjoying their dinner together with the China girl, while her two friends still lay unconscious on a hospital bed in the infirmary. Kagura was in a really good mood that night, having been able to eat actual, organic, flavorful food instead of bland mushrooms that grew anywhere in a forest. She was all the more excited since she was assigned to sleep with Team RWBY for the following nights.

"So Kagura," Ruby asked. "Do you have any pets at all?"

"Yeah, I got Sadaharu back at home. He's a real big white fur ball with curly fur and all! And he's got a big appetite, and a big mouth too."

"As curly as Mr. Curly?" Yang effortlessly joked, obviously talking about the bed-ridden Odd Jobs leader.

"Well, you know what they say;" Kagura continued. "Pet owners and pets look alike."

Ruby and Yang fell silent. They stared at one another observing one's features, then they both turned to face Weiss in unison to observe her features.

Noticing that she was being stared at, Weiss stopped halfway before she could take in another spoonful of her dinner into her mouth. "What?"

"Nothing." Ruby replied. She gave her older sister another look of uncertainty, realizing that Zwei did not look like any one of them who deeply cared for him.

Except for someone.

The two sisters then turned to face Blake, who was too busy reading a book and eating fish chips. They squinted and gave her a hard look, until they finally realized it.

Blake and Zwei look alike. In terms of color scheme.

"They look alike!" Ruby shrieked, getting everyone in the same table to look at her, even their neighboring table, Team JNPR.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked, her focus averting away from the book and towards her team leader.

"Yeah, what is all this fuss, Ruby Rose?" Weiss followed up.

Yang giggled and nudged her little sister. "Go on. Tell them."

"Well, it's because me and Yang finally realized…" Ruby cleared her throat. "That Zwei looks a lot like Blake!"

"What?" Weiss cried out in disbelief. "But they're nothing alike! She's a cat and Zwei's a dog!"

"Color scheme, Weiss. Color scheme." Yang pointed out.

"... Oh…"

Blake's face grew red, flustered at the thought of being compared to something as adorable as Zwei. She slouched forward and raised her book, covering her tomato-red face.

Kagura was still, and completely clueless of what just unfolded right before her. She wouldn't understand anyway, since she hasn't seen Zwei yet. Without any of the members from Team RWBY looking, she used this chance to swipe off food from their plates and stuff it in her mouth.

"Huh? Where's my burger steak?" Yang curiously looked around the table, wondering where it went.

"And my cookies!" Ruby followed up.

"My fish chips…"

"I know who the culprit is." Weiss glared at Kagura, who looked like a squirrel that stuffed as many acorns in her mouth as possible,

Kagura turned around facing Jaune and giving him a mean look. "Yeah, why did you take our food Johnny Bravo?!" she cried out, trying to guilt-trip him.

"Wha- I didn't take anything!" said the innocent boy who was now renamed as Johnny. "And my name is Jaune Arc!"

"Hmph. Whatever Joey." Kagura teasingly opened her mouth widely to emphasize the new name she had given Jaune, together with chunks of cookie bits falling out of her mouth.

Ruby watched in shock as she witnessed cookie bits fall out of Kagura's mouth. Anger and despair welled up inside her as she reached out across the table and grabbed Kagura by the shoulders, shaking her viciously.

"Give me back my cookies!" she cried out in front of Kagura's face.

"Sorry but…" Kagura said with a blank expression on her face. "I think I'm gonna hurl…" her expression shifted right away into the face of disgust as her color went green for a moment and threw up her entire dinner.

"Ruby!" Yang shot up from her seat. "What did you do?!"

"Omigod, I'm so sorry, did I shake you too much?"

"It's okay… it's not… your fault…" Kagura coughed weakly, as if she was on the verge of death. "It must've been because… of the mushrooms I ate back in the forest…"

"Wait. What did those mushrooms look like?" Blake asked, putting her book down.

"Well…" Kagura coughed again. "They were red… with a few white spots."

"They're poisonous."

"What?!" Kagura shot up from her seat shocked, followed by a train of consecutive violent coughs. She fell from her seat and lay on the table unconscious.

"Kagura… Noooooo!" Ruby screamed towards the sky as dramatic as possible.

"She was so young…" Yang followed her sister's lead, covering her face and acted as if she was crying.

"Ugh. Can we just bring her to the infirmary now?" Weiss reminded the two sisters who were deeply carried away by their acting.

And at that night, the Odd Jobs trio were reunited in the infirmary where each of them laid unconscious on a hospital bed right beside each other. The silver curly, the China girl, and the talking glasses were together again.

* * *

The next day arrived faster than expected. But not as fast as Ruby when she raced down to the training arena, being the first to arrive than any other student. She patiently, but still excitedly, sat down on one of the seats and waited for the teacher and the other students to arrive. She couldn't wait to see other people with their unique weapons in action.

Time passed by, and the training arena was now flooded with students who was already seated in their place, with the students seated according by team. It was almost time for Ruby's favorite class to start and she couldn't hold in her excitement any longer, bouncing on her chair with a big grin on her face. The whole class slowly fell silent as it was almost time for the bell to ring.

And the bell was right on time, ringing exactly at 8:00 in the morning. But Ms. Glynda was nowhere to be seen. It was unusual for her to be late.

The entire classed continued to wait and wait. Ten minutes have already passed and the training arena was filled with murmuring and whispers, all talking about why their teacher was late. Another ten minutes passed, and the whole room grew louder and louder as time passed.

Then all was silenced as a voice caught there attention, telling them to settle down as class was now in session. Three people walked to the front of the whole class, telling them that they would be the ones conducting the training sessions from now on, until they would be told to stop.

Ruby's grin grew even bigger, while Weiss and Blake's eyes opened wide at the sight. Meanwhile, Yang was laughing and pointing at their three new teachers because of their appearances.

It was the silver curly, the China girl, and the talking glasses that stood on front of them, with each of the three giving their biggest, goofiest smile ever.

Training was now underway.

* * *

 _ **Even more notes: I finally found out why I barely got at least a favorite. Sorry about that, I know the error of my way and that's why I reposted the two chapters. Once again, don't forget to review.**_


	3. Ch 3: Trends last for a very long time

_**Chapter 3. Trends last for a very long time**_

"Mr. Sakata," Blake approached their new teacher with Weiss accompanying her. "How exactly did you become a teacher here at Beacon?"

"Yeah. I want to know how a savage like you became a teacher." Weiss commented.

"Well…" Gintoki scratched his head as he tried his best to remember what exactly happened. "It went sorta like this…"

* * *

Ozpin sat comfortably at his desk in his office, where Ironwood, Qrow and Glynda stood on front of him, forming a horizontal straight line. The three of them stood silently still as Ozpin watched a recording of the Odd Jobs trio's actions back in the forest. The video feed ended somewhere right before the Atlesian military arrived.

"This trio truly is interesting…" Ozpin looked at an image of the Odd Jobs when they were falling down the cliff. "And you were saying they survived quite a fall, drove through a series of explosions and even handled a horde Grimm?"

"Yes." the general responded. "And right after we arrived at the area, all we witnessed was the leader of the trio in a fit of rage, who was then silenced with a punch from one of his underlings."

"Hey Jimmy," Qrow rudely interrupted. "What do you mean by 'we'."

"By 'we', I meant me and Winter."

"Oh. You brought her along with you too." said Qrow, disappointed. He raised his flask and chugged down the contents inside, which was obviously alcohol.

"Sir, if I would like to add," Glynda said. "I don't think they're of this world. I have had their so-called scooter studied, and it seems to run on a different kind of fuel, unlike our motorbikes that run on natural fuel." she cleared her throat and continued. "In addition, one of our students reported that a member of the trio confessed that they belong to a planet called Earth, and not Remnant."

"Hmm…" Ozpin pondered on his next decision. He tapped his finger on the table with a constant beat as he discerned.

"Call them over. I would like to speak with them."

"As you wish." Glynda said, turning around and heading towards the elevator.

Qrow and Ironwood gave each other a look. They knew that Ozpin had something big planned. And they hoped for the best.

Minutes later, Glynda returned with the Odd Jobs trio following behind her. The trio stopped in their tracks right on front of Ozpin's desk while Glynda continued to walk until she was beside Ozpin. Ozpin turned around, to face his foreign guests.

"Hello, my name is Ozpin, and I run Beacon academy."

"Hello, I'm Shinpachi Shimura." said the boy with glasses, even bowing with respect. "This is our leader, Gintoki Sakata, and the girl is Kagura."

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Sakata and company." Ozpin said, shaking his hand.

Gintoki could smell the presence of alcohol in the room, almost as if he could see streaks of scent clouds, leading towards the man named Qrow. Qrow noticed that Gintoki was looking at him, and he responded with a greeting. "Yo, name's Qrow."

Gintoki walked over to Qrow, staring at him with a blank face. He glanced at Qrow's flask and knew that there was alcohol in there.

"Hey, pass me some of that." he said, pointing at Qrow's flask.

"Uh… Sure, okay…" Qrow didn't resist. He gave his flask to the curly haired samurai and watched as the guest of honor chugged down all it's contents.

Gintoki exhaled loudly and even burped. "Man, it's been so long since I've had the good stuff."

Qrow was astonished. He found someone who was almost exactly like him, except looked different. He found a drinking buddy, whom he could consider a good friend from the rate things were going at.

Ironwood, who also had a hint of love for alcohol, knew when to drink and not to drink. This was one of those moments where you were not supposed to drink at all, yet two idiots were clearly seen drinking in the middle of an important meeting. All he could do was facepalm at the sight. He raised his head as he felt a hand pat him at the shoulder and turned to look at Shinpachi, who was feeling the exact same thing as him.

"So this happens to you as well?" the boy asked him.

"Yes. I'm guessing this is normal for you too?" replied Ironwood. He deeply agreed with Shinpachi's statement. He waited for the boy to answer his question, only to receive a nod.

Ozpin coughed, getting the attention of everyone in the room. "Now then, I think that it is you who actually handles all the political affairs?" he turned to face Shinpachi.

The glasses boy sighed. "Well, I guess so… What is it that you want anyway?"

"I want you three to teach at my academy, while I think up of a way to bring you back to your world." Ozpin said out loud, bluntly and clearly.

"What? No!" Ironwood objected. "I don't want to have that idiot over there," he said pointing at the drunk Gintoki who was laughing along with the drunk Qrow. "Teaching the next generation of Huntsmen!"

"James, this is not just for the students, but for the entire world as well." Ozpin stated. "They could teach us a few things about their world during their stay, and maybe we could learn a few techniques, strategies or technological advancements from them. It may even help us get the upper hand fighting against the Grimm."

"Yeah Jimmy, he's got a good point!" Qrow blurted out.

"Yeah, listen to the Great and Powerful Oz!" Gintoki also blurted out.

He was right. Ironwood felt dumb not realizing the opportunity that was laid out right on front of them.

"Well, it's a deal then! Odd Jobs Gin-chan will teach at Beacon academy for a trip back home!" Shinpachi concluded.

Meanwhile, Qrow and Gintoki laid out on the floor unconscious, with countless bottles of alcohol surrounding them.

"Men." Glynda said

"I know, right." Kagura replied, agreeing with her.

* * *

"...and that's basically what happened." Gintoki finally concluded his story. "or something like that…"

"Understandable." Blake said, believing what Gintoki just told them.

Weiss's jaw dropped. She asked the wrong person about how they became teachers. She could've asked either Shinpachi or Kagura, who payed at least partial attention, instead of the man who got drunk in the middle of a confrontation with Ozpin.

"Are you sure that's exactly what happened?" Weiss asked again, unsure about the answer coming from the source that was drunk at the time.

"Hey, I admit, I was drunk. But I clearly remember all that happening." Gintoki innocently and honestly said on front of the two juveniles. He really wasn't lying.

"Well, if you say so…"

"Wait a minute, we're in the middle of training." Gintoki paused and reminded himself. "You two go back to your places."

Blake and Weiss did so without arguing. Gintoki walked to the front of the class and raised his voice. "Alright now, everyone, all together now."

The whole class went into the same fighting stance and everyone chanted out at the same time. "Kame…hame….ha!" they all shouted out, imitating the signature move from Dragon Ball Z.

"Gin-san…" Shinpachi approached. "I don't think this is proper exercise…"

"Of course it isn't. This is only supposed to motivate them."

"I don't think it's working."

"Think again, Pachi-boy." Gintoki pointed at Yang, who shouted out the chant and thrusted her palms out, using her shotgun blast to make visual effects, making it look like the perfect imitation of an actual Kamehameha.

Jaune raised his hand as high as possible. Gintoki noticed it and acknowledged it by calling out for his name. "What is it, Jaune?"

"Mr. Sakata, I understand this is for motivation, but didn't you say it was a special move as well?"

"Yes, I did say it was a special move. It was passed on from our ancestors, who mastered the Kamehameha." Gintoki cleared his throat and continued with confidence. "It was also said that during the ancient times, our ancestors were able to shoot beams out of their hands by practicing this art."

"Oh my god, Ren!" Nora shrieked with joy. "We must master this art! Come, let us do some more Kamehamehas!"

Ren sighed, following Nora back to their place to practice some more.

"No! Don't listen to him!" Shinpachi interrupted and cut off the mood. "We were never able to shoot beams out of our hands, and we never will!"

"Then what was the point of this exercise?" shouted a student, followed by mutters of agreement.

"Like I said, it's for motivation. You can't exercise properly without motivation." Gintoki glanced around the room as he said this, spotting Cardin Winchester bullying a Faunus, Velvet Scarlatina, by doing a Kamehameha-style push on her, though it was more of a Hadoken.

"Oi, you there." Gintoki said with a strict voice and a stern face on, pointing at Cardin. "What are you abusing the Kamehameha for. You're even doing it wrong. And what's with people discriminating Fa… Fallen Ones…?"

"Faunus." Blake corrected.

"Yeah, Faunus. Is it some popular trend you guys have?"

Cardin looked at him for a second and responded. "Yeah it is, so we can show whose the superior race." He then shortly after went back to the bullying.

"Geez, do you guys have no sense in equality? And didn't I just tell you to stop that?"

"Oh, I'll stop. If you can call out my full name." Cardin snickered as he continued with the shoving.

"C.. Car… Card…" Gintoki was already trying his best in remembering this delinquent's name. "Cardboard Crap-Cluster, I told you to stop." he called out.

The class bursted out laughing at the outrageous name that was given to Cardin. He really did stop, but he gave Gintoki a mean glare. "What was that?"

"Cardboard Crap-Cluster, wasn't that your name?"

"No, it's not." Cardin started to growl at him.

"Oh, really? I thought it was because of how crappy your attitude is." Gintoki joked around, picking his nose and flicking a booger at Cardin.

The class continued laughing loudly as Cardin's face turned blood red and his eyes started to twitch furiously. Embarrassed, the delinquent could take no more.

"I'll teach you how to remember names, old man!" Cardin shouted out in rage, throwing a punch at Gintoki, his fist meeting his teacher's face, ending the laughter that echoed all around the room

Gintoki regained his posture and glared at him with a blank look on his face. It showed no pain, no fear, and no impression. His dead fish eyes stared at Cardin, giving him a slight shiver. It's like his eyes were that of the Grim Reaper. A blank, cold set of eyes, staring down at Cardin, almost as if Gintoki could look into his soul and see all the good and bad that he had done.

"That was stupid of Cardin…" Shinpachi muttered.

"Huh? How?" Yang asked.

"You'll see."

"Brat," there was dullness in Gintoki's voice. "You're a hundred years too early to start up trouble against a teacher like that. And that thing was too weak to even be called a punch."

"Yup. This brat's gonna learn not to mess around with Gin-chan." Kagura said.

Jaune looked at Kagura for a second, then back at the situation that was unveiling on front of everyone. How could he say that Cardin's punch was so weak, when he himself experienced a sucker punch from those arms filled with pure muscle, and probably a bit of fat? Deeply interested on what will happen next, and even more interested on what will happen to Cardin, he halted all his train of thought and focused entirely on the situation unfolding.

Without hesitation, Gintoki threw a punch directly at Cardin's face, causing him to spin and stumble backwards, his teammates catching him before he fell. With the support of his teammates, he got back up and shouted at him. "Hey, a teacher isn't supposed to treat a student like that!"

"And a student is supposed to treat a teacher with respect." Gintoki cleared his throat. "Let this be a lesson and reminder to everyone." he said as he raised his voice so that everyone in the room could hear him. "Don't throw a punch if you aren't ready to take one, and that goes for you Carwash."

"It's Cardin!"

"Whatever." he shifted back to his normal voice. "Now then, who wants to have lunch?"

The students all raised their hands, followed up by a mass of clapping and cheers for Gintoki's somewhat productive lecture and the punch delivered with sincerity to Cardin's face. They couldn't ask for a teacher even better than this.

* * *

"That was so cool!" Ruby squealed with joy on the way out of the training arena and towards the cafeteria.

"I know right?" Yang tried her best to imitate Gintoki's face and deepened her voice. "You're a hundred years too early to start up trouble against a teacher like that." She softly and as weakly as possible punched her sister in the cheek, who played along and stumbled around in an attempt to imitate Cardin.

"Still," Weiss commented. "I'm surprised he was able to teach us something of importance."

"Yeah ice queen." Yang addressed her with a big smile on her face. "Think twice before saying something rude, and maybe people won't think badly of you."

"Oh shuddup blondie."

While the busty blondie continued to tease Snow White, Little Red Riding Hood tried her best to hold in her laughter by forcing her mouth shut with her own hands. But Blake didn't join in on the fun. Something was bothering her, something about the silver-haired samurai. She stared at Gintoki's back for a long time as they continued to trod on to the cafeteria, trying to solve the mystery of Gintoki silently.

"Hey Blake," Yang called out for her to get her attention, bringing her back to reality from the mental world. "I didn't know you were into older people."

"Huh? Wha- What made you think that?" She blushed slightly out of embarrassment, not because it was the truth.

"You were staring at him the whole time since the start of the class." Weiss commented.

"So, do you… you know, like?" Ruby added, wiggling her eyebrow at Blake.

"Of course not. I'm just worried about him and what past he experienced,"

"So you do care about him. That's sweet of you Blake." Yang said teasingly.

"Seriously you guys, stop it." Blake growled back at them, who were all smirking at the thought, even Weiss.

"Alright, you were saying?" Ruby brought the topic back up again, this time willing to listen to what she had to say.

"Right, anyway…" Blake continued. "I also get this feeling that he's been through a lot. The way he stands just looks like that of a soldier's. And the way how his eyes looked like during the confrontation with Cardin, I think he was reminded of something he didn't want to remember."

Out of the corner of Yang's eye, she spotted Shinpachi, who was about to catch up to Gintoki. "Hey, Pachi-boy!" she shouted out, gesturing the human glasses rack to talk with them.

Shinpachi approached Team RWBY with a deep sigh. "So you guys call me that now too?"

"Everyone calls you that, you know?" Ruby commented.

He let out another sigh. "Anyway, what do you want?"

"We were willing to ask," Weiss paused for a moment and looked at her teammates, each of them nodding and signaling her like a green light in the traffic light. "What exactly has your leader been through in the past?"

"Well… even I don't know what he's been through." Shinpachi responded with a low voice, then shifting to a louder volume when he remembered something. "But I do remember what one of his old friends said. Something about him being a legend at some war and that they should reunite once more."

Bullseye. Blake's hypothesis was spot on. Gintoki really did participate in a war.

"And I also reme-"

"We're here!" Ruby shouted out, rudely interrupting Shinpachi like it was the most common thing to do. She raced to the door, passing by students and pushed the door wide open and ran towards the counter to get food, only to enter a small feud with Kagura to see who gets to be first in line.

"I was here first!" Ruby cried out, trying to overtake Kagura.

"But I am first in line, so wait your turn!" Kagura also cried out, pushing Ruby back and keeping her at bay.

"I just want to get some cookies! Please let me go first!" Ruby begged.

"No! I can't trust you, you might take all the rice!"

Shinpachi facepalmed at the sight. While everyone around him just laughed along. While Kagura continued being a big-time glutton, even in another world.

It was never a dull moment with the Odd Jobs at Beacon Academy.

* * *

"Mr. Sakata," Jaune tried to get the attention of the Odd Jobs leader.

"You can just call me Gin-san out of class." he responded, eyes fixated on the parfait that was set on front of him on the table.

"Uh, okay. Gin-san, what did you mean when you said that Cardin's punch was too weak?" Jaune stuttered as he continued his sentence. "I mean, I got punched by him before and it really, really hurt. How could you find it so weak?"

"Well, that's because…" he paused for a moment as he picked up a spoon and scooped a portion of parfait and ate it. "Tastes so good and heavenly… Right, where was I?"

"You were about to explain why you said Cardin's punch was weak."

"Oh. That's because there was no meaning or his reason was too shallow."

"Sorry, I don't quite get what you just said…"

"Look." Gintoki put down the spoon on the table, turned to face Jaune and looked him in the eye, giving him a message with his glare to keep his words in mind. "Strong people are those with a reason behind their strength and they also know what to use that strength for, either to protect or to fulfill a goal, that's what makes a person strong." He paused for awhile, making sure Jaune got the message and understood, then continued. "While the weak people are those without a reason and don't amount to anything in life. They hurt others on front of people to hide their weakness, only to make them look strong. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Wow, that was… very clear and understandable… but why did you punch him?"

"That's because he needed to learn how to respect othe-"

"Mr. Sakata, Ozpin is would like to speak to you." Glynda appeared behind them, interrupting Gintoki's lecture.

"Ah, okay. Jaune was it?"

"That's my name."

"I'll continue explaining it to you later. Just be patient, sit tight and enjoy your lunch with your friends." he stood up from his seat picking up his parfait and a spoon, eating it along the way while following Glynda to Ozpin's office.

* * *

"Mr. Sakata," Ozpin sat behind his desk sipping some coffee and staring at his scroll. "I would like to discuss with you something important. Glynda, please leave us be."

She nodded and walked out of Ozpin's office, closing the door behind her.

"What is it?" Gintoki asked, digging deep into his nostril in search for another booger to flick.

Ozpin put his cup of coffee down on his desk and stared at his scroll again.

"Do you know this man?" he asked, showing his scroll to Gintoki.

Gintoki leaned closer so that he could get a good look. The scroll was viewing a very recent news report that showed a man with long hair that seemed all too familiar to Gintoki. The man was an instant celebrity to all the people in the downtown area as he shouted out "Pen-Pineapple-Apple-Pen!" and even danced to the super trending song, PPAP.

A popular trend from Earth, now became a popular trend in Remnant too.

Gintoki's jaw dropped at the sight of an old and idiotic friend of his and couldn't say a word. The video feed kept on playing while Ozpin waited for a response. Cheers could be heard coming out of the scroll as a crowd chanted out 'PPAP'.

And then a single voice could be heard, saying "My name's not PPAP, it's Katsura!"

* * *

 ** _Thanks for the reviews! Even though there were only 4 people that actually gave a review. Anyway, to the people who had read this crossover in it's first 24 hours, I fixed the '/p align text' problem thing. It was caused all because I aligned the texts to the center, which I have a habit of doing. But that's all fixed now, so you all can read in peace!_**

 ** _Keep the reviews coming!_**


	4. Ch 4: You can't forget the bad things

_**Chapter 4. You can't forget the bad things**_

"Please," Gintoki begged Ozpin while covering his face in embarrassment. "I beg of you, O Great and Powerful Oz. Turn that off."

Ozpin did as he was requested and put away his scroll. "There was a report coming from a student saying that he had seen this man appear out of nowhere in an alleyway downtown, so I suspected that he came from your world too. Do you know him?"

Gintoki nodded, his face still covered by his hands.

Ozpin was left confused, still with many questions to ask, but he knew now was not a good time. Especially when Gintoki started to complain about Katsura, of all people, had to be in this world too.

Suddenly, the doors of Ozpin's office opened with Qrow entering while holding a scroll in his hand. "Hey, Ozpin. Look what's beside the PPAP guy." he pointed at an image of Katsura with two creatures standing beside him. One was a giant, white, and fluffy-looking dog, and the other looked like some chicken or duck mascot.

"Oi, Qrow." Gintoki grabbed Qrow by the collar with brute force. "I need to forget. Bring me to the nearest bar. Now."

"Sure can do my fellow drinking buddy!" Qrow said cheerfully, leading him out of Ozpin's office as they started their little field-trip to town square.

* * *

Back at the cafeteria, the students were all using their scrolls, watching Katsura on the news channel about his performance in town.

Team RWBY and Team JNPR were all huddled together as they watched the man dance and sing PPAP through Yang's scroll.

"This guy's good! Guys, we should totally see this man in person." Yang said.

"Oh my god, look!" Nora shouted out, pointing at the two creatures that stood beside Katsura on Yang's scroll.

"What's that thing standing beside him? A duck mascot?" Ren asked.

"Oh my god, the dog looks so cute!" Ruby squealed out in joy, together with all the other girls, except Blake.

"That's one big dog." Pyrrha commented.

"Sadaharu!" Kagura cried out as she popped up behind them.

"Wait- This big dog…" Yang said pointing at what claimed to be Sadaharu. "Is your pet, Sadaharu?"

"Well, to be exact, Sadaharu 27. Or was it 26?"

"27?! How many Sadaharus do you have?!" Jaune cried out in disbelief.

"A lot, but they all died because I was too strong. This Sadaharu was the only one that survived." Kagura said proudly, but Team RWBY and JNPR pitied her.

"So do you know these two as well?" Blake asked, pointing at Katsura and the mascot beside him.

"Yeah, we know them," Shinpachi appeared right beside Kagura. "They're-"

"Zura and Elizabeth!" Kagura interrupted Shinpachi again. It's starting to turn into a trend.

"Oh, so that's this guy's name huh? Elizabeth… So he is actually a she!" Nora concluded.

"No, it's the other way around." Shinpachi corrected. "The man's name is actually Katsura Kotarou, a terrorist back in our world, and also one of Gin-san's close friends."

"Our teacher was in cahoots with a terrorist? That's so cool!" Nora assumed.

"Wait, doesn't that make him a criminal as well?" Blake asked.

"Or maybe he's actually a secret agent, playing the role of the bad guy to infiltrate the enemy's lair and destroy them from the inside!" Ruby concluded. "Don't you think so too guys?"

"Thinking about it, that could be true." Pyrrha agreed with her.

"No." Shinpachi corrected them again. "Plus, Katsura-san isn't really a terrifying terrorist. He's more of an idiot…"

"Oh great, another idiot from another world." Weiss said, disappointed.

"Shinpachi," Kagura called out for him. "Remember the Shinigami Arc?"

"What about it?"

"Remember what that Yaemon guy said to us during dinner, revealing that Gin-chan was actually a death-row prisoner?"

"Oh yeah…" Shinpachi remembered that, and he slouched. He had a really bad time during that arc.

"Wait what?" Jaune's attention was caught, having heard that Gintoki was a death-row prisoner.

"Aha! Our teacher really is a criminal!" Nora shouted out.

"He even blackmailed Gin-san that if he didn't return Asaemon back to the Ikeda clan, he'd really kill him." Shinpachi continued.

"Wow you guys have it hard." Yang commented. "Are those kinds of things normal for you three?"

Kagura and Shinpachi nodded in synchronization.

"And what's worse is, the three of us almost lost our heads." Shinpachi and Kagura shivered at the bad memory.

"That must've been a very traumatic experience for you." Ren added.

"Every single arc we had is a traumatic experience for me." Shinpachi curled up. All he needed now was just a blanket for him to enter depression.

"Now, if you are all done sharing." Glynda said, as she approached the two Huntsmen teams and the employees of Odd Jobs Gin-chan. "I would like you all to find these three. It seems that they are still clueless about how things work here on Remnant. Plus, you said so yourself Mr. Shimura. He is a terrorist, and not a bright one at that. We must find him before he is convinced to join our enemies. This is a special assignment, and I will see to it that you will be rewarded."

"Yes ma'am!" And both Huntsmen teams and the two Odd Jobs employees ran out the cafeteria door. They didn't care if they brought back Katsura's body dead or alive, or in a million pieces. They only cared about the reward.

Somewhere far off at a corner of the cafeteria, Cinder was able to overhear the entire conversation. "Interesting." she said, as she turned to face Emerald and Mercury. "Emerald, contact Roman. Our plans have slightly changed." she ordered her.

"Hey Cinder, I just wanna ask," Mercury raised his hand to get Cinder's attention. "What does this Katsura guy have to do with your improvised plan?"

"Yeah, and what difference will it make?" Emerald added.

"A lot. You heard what they said, he is a terrorist, and an idiot at that. Once in our hands, we can easily manipulate him as we please." Cinder looked at them as she watched Emerald pick up her scroll and dial Roman's number.

"Hey, Roman?" Emerald spoke into the scroll. "Yeah, plans changed again."

Cinder let out a little smile as she opened her hand and summoned a kindle of fire that danced around her palm. Things were finally going her way.

* * *

Somewhere downtown, Gintoki and Qrow sat in a shabby, old and gloomy bar. The kind where people could deal drugs or start a brawl. Sure, the place may not look like a five-star restaurant with a critic's positive review and an approved health bill posted on the front door, but the alcohol that was served was top-notch. Both men were seated by a table with only two chairs that was located in the center of the room, the two of them facing each other

"Bad environment. Good quality." Gintoki said groggily, trying to play the role of critic.

"This is the best place to get a good drink. It's worth it." Qrow replied, doing his best to defend the bar from the fake critic.

Gintoki hiccuped and continued chugging down bottles of beer and wine, almost filling out an entire table with empty bottles.

"Hey, slow down. You're gonna make my wallet run dry." Qrow warned him.

Gintoki paused for a moment and looked to his left and stared at the wall. "So, what made you become an alcoholic?" he asked.

"Me?" Qrow put down a half-finished beer bottle on the table to address Gintoki's question. "It's a very long story."

Gintoki turned to face him again. "I'll listen. Whether it's Mother Goose's Nursery Rhymes or Brother's Grimm, I'll listen to your story."

"Right…" Qrow let out a deep sigh, still able to remember clearly the tragedy. "I was in a Huntsman team, just like my nieces, Ruby and Yang." he gulped for a moment and continued. "We were called Team STRQ, and I was a part of it, together with my sister, Ruby's mother, Summer, and their father."

"Go on."

"One day, Taiyang- Ruby and Yang's father- married my sister, and Yang was born into the world. And then she died."

"Wait, so how was Ruby born exa-"

"I'm not done. Anyway, after the death of my sister, me and Summer promised to Taiyang that we would help him take care of Yang. Two years later, he fell in love again. With Summer. And then Ruby was born."

"So that explains the different last names." A mystery solved. Now Gintoki didn't have to worry whether to call Ruby as Ruby Xiao Long or Yang as Yang Rose.

"One day, while Taiyang waited for Summer to come back, he received a letter notifying him about Summer's death. A few years later, Yang and Ruby ran away from home- I think- in order to become Huntresses. They ran into some Grimm, but I saved them and trained them to become what they are right now. It was also around that time that I started drinking a lot."

"Geez. So much for trying to hit on a girl, huh Qrow?"

"Yeah, I thought I had a chance with Summer, but Taiyang is such a ladykiller and swooped her away from me, even after he did it once with my sister, it's like he's a sexual predator or something. How does he win girls' hearts so easily anyway?"

Gintoki could not say anything, but understand the pain that Qrow went through. All he gave was a pat on his back.

"Your turn." Qrow said.

"Hold on a sec." Gintoki emptied the contents of the bottle he was holding and put it down. "I was still a kid, an orphan, that had to scavenge battlefields and mountains of dead corpses for food in order to survive."

"Damn that's dark."

"One day, a man walked up to me and took me in as his disciple, and over the years, I had learned so much from him, and I had gained so many friends. That includes Katsura, the guy in the news. Until one day, people called the Naraku, an evil organization that works under another evil organization, took away our teacher and burned down our temple school."

"Wait, what's a temple school?"

"It's a school that teaches orphaned children. The education isn't good, but it's enough to help us survive."

"You must be really unfortunate."

"And then, the Great Joui War occurred. It was a time when us, the samurai, fought against aliens to prevent their occupation."

"Aliens."

"Yes. Aliens. We call them Amanto."

"You can't be serious." Qrow looked at him with a confused look. Was it because of aliens that they modernized?

"I also participated in the war," Gintoki continued, ignoring Qrow's last comment. "And I grew to become a legend in the battlefield, and I was given the title of the White Demon. During the war, I had continued meeting new comrades and friends, but I had also lost many, and many more had left the battlefield out of either mortal injuries or their own interest. Somewhere near the end of the war, two of my closest friends were captured, together with my teacher."

"Woah, he's still alive? I completely forgot about him."

"And then the enemy gave me a choice. Kill my teacher and save my friends, or kill my friends and save my teacher."

"This is actually interesting."

"I had no choice but to keep a promise that me and my teacher made in the past; to protect everyone. So I killed my teacher, and now one of my closest friends is now my arch enemy. We lost the war, and the Amanto occupied Japan. But on the good side, they helped us modernize."

"Deep." Qrow's question was answered.

"After that, I felt like a mess. I had lost everything, including my companions. But recently, thanks to those kids, the members of the Odd Jobs, they made me realize that I had regained what I lost. But there are still some memories that I want to forget."

Qrow looked back at the tragedy. It happened long ago, and yet he still couldn't move forward. But Gintoki, unlike him, was able to move forward, away from the muddy soil that dragged him down, and towards a grassy plain that contained a bright future for him. Maybe Qrow could learn a few things from Gintoki.

Gintoki picked up two bottles. One for him and the other for Qrow.

"Cheers." Gintoki raised his bottle.

"Cheers, to understanding each other's pain." Qrow raised his bottle as well, clanking it against Gintoki's, both of them chugging the contents down.

"Gintoki, do you have a crush on someone back in your world?" Qrow asked, eager to know more about a man with the same nature as him.

"Yeah, some weather girl on the news. They call her Ketsuno Ana. But it's a lost cause for me already." Gintoki responded bluntly.

"So you do have a ruined love life like me." Qrow chuckled.

"It's not ruined. It's complicated. You wouldn't understand." Gintoki corrected him. "After all, yours is a lot better and easier to understand than mine."

"How?"

"Well, there's Winter."

"Sure, she's a bombshell, but she just really upright hates me to the core."

"She probably doesn't know how to express her feelings."

"You think?"

Gintoki took a sip from his beer bottle and put it down on the table again. "Well, what about Ruby and Yang?"

"Oh, Yang's been in a few relationships, but she broke up with her boyfriends after breaking their bones. And Ruby isn't interested in boys, only weapons."

"And I'm guessing their father doesn't know about this."

"You guessed right." Qrow applauded him. "I'm pretty sure that Kagura girl has been in a relationship too."

"Yeah. Once. With a giant Amanto."

"How did it go?"

"Me and her father beat up the kid and his entire family because we didn't approve of it, and because the brat was doing it to destroy my world."

"I really envy you now. Having such an exciting and interesting world."

"By the way…" Gintoki burped and put his empty bottle down. "You are paying for this, right?" He pointed at the pyramid of empty bottles that towered all the way to the ceiling.

"Hmm…" Qrow tried to calculate the cost. "Nah, I'll put it on Jimmy's tab. Bartender! Put it on my tab. Ironwood."

"He goes here too?"

"He comes here all the time when he's got nothing better to do." Qrow stood up from his seat, finishing his bottle of beer and putting it beside the pyramid of empty bottles.

Gintoki stood up as well and both of them walked side by side as they walked out of the bar and hurriedly stumbled their way back to the academy before they would pass out, while singing 'To Better Days' by the Dirges.

* * *

"Hello sir, I'm part of the talent agency. This girl here is my colleague Neo." said Roman, facing Katsura and the two creatures behind him. "Could we talk for a second?" He asked, leading them towards an alleyway.

"If it's about my paycheck, sure." Katsura said, agreeing to follow Roman and Neo.

"So, Mr. Kotarou… I heard you're a terrorist?"

"How did you-"

"No need to fret. Your friend, Mr. Sakata, told me all about you."

"Gintoki? He's here?!"

"Yes, and he asked me to find you. He's currently helping the rebellion fight against the corrupt regime of this country."

"Gintoki, I…" Katsura's eyes started to tear up. "I'm so happy for you, now that you're willing to liberate a country!" he cried out tears of joy. "Quickly, we must reunite with Gintoki and celebrate the rebirth of the White Demon!" Katsura bursted into full speed, running down the alleyway, with Neo, Roman, Sadaharu and Elizabeth following closely.

Neo looked at Elizabeth, still trying to assess whether it was a chicken, a duck, a man in a costume, or neither. She let out a hand for him to shake, but Elizabeth pulled out a sign that read; 'Is this kid a terrorist too?'

"Yes she is." Roman replied with Neo nodding cheerfully. "She's my faithful assistant that helps me in my times of need."

Katsura couldn't stop crying tears of joy. "I'm so touched. Even a kid is willing to fight for her country, to liberate it from the evil clutches of the corrupt government. This is how the world should be!"

They reached the end of the alleyway and arrived at another district located somewhere else downtown.

And then a familiar voice called out for the giant white dog.

"Sadaharu!" Kagura cried out, with Shinpachi, Team RWBY and Team JNPR following her. "Zura! We finally found you!"

"Leader!" Katsura called out to her, tears flowing out of his eyes like a raging waterfall. "You were out to find me? That's so nice of you, leader!" He ran towards Kagura with open arms in an attempt to give her a hug, only to receive an uppercut from the China girl.

Roman and Neo let out a shocked expression on their face. They were found. And did Katsura just call the little girl in a Chinese outfit 'leader'?

"Roman!" Ruby cried out as she brought out Crescent Rose and charged at him.

Neo stood on front of Roman in a defensive position, ready to counterattack.

And everyone was else was petting Sadaharu, except Blake who glared at Elizabeth and did her best to avoid the big dog. She was a cat Faunus after all.

"Stop!" Katsura stepped in between Ruby and Neo, forcing both of them to stop. Even the people that were petting Sadaharu stopped. "Come on now, aren't we all friends? There's no need to fight!"

"We're actually enemies." Ren commented.

"Also, why are you following them? They're the bad guys!" Yang added.

"Well, that's because they said that Gintoki sent them to get me."

"Wha- Gin-san's with us!" Jaune said. Everyone nodding to agree with him.

Busted. Cinder's nefarious plans, foiled again. Looks like Neo and Roman are in for a beat down.

"You… You lied to me?" Katsura slowly turned to face Roman and Neo, his lips quivering and his voice shaking. "How could you?!"

"Now, can you please come with us Mr. Kotarou?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah, come on Zura. Gin-chan must be waiting for us back at the academy already." Kagura added to Pyrrha's plea.

"No."

"Why?!" Everyone shouted.

"Because, Roman's side wants to liberate this country so badly, that it moved my heart, and now I want to help him. If you want me to go with you that badly, then…" Katsura paused for a moment and rummaged through his pockets and took out a pack of cards. "You'll have to fight each other, by playing UNO!"

"You're right Shinpachi." Weiss said. "He really is an idiot."

"Oh, sure. We'll play too." The drunk Gintoki said, supporting the drunk Qrow to stay standing.

Everyone looked at the two drunkards that had appeared out of nowhere. Their faces were really flushed, and they could barely stand straight without wobbling.

The two were so drunk that they had forgotten so much, that they even forgot the way back to Beacon academy and had instead stumbled upon the group that was about to enter a fiersome battle with cards.

Everyone kept silent as they watched the two drunk grown ups sat down on the floor, ready to play some UNO.

"It's hopeless." Shinpachi said. "They're piss drunk."

"What are you guys waiting for?" Qrow said with a hiccup at the end of his sentence. "Come on, I wanna get this over with!"

The decisive battle of who would win the ultimate prize, the idiot Katsura, would be fought with cards. UNO cards. The battle will turn out to become a gruesome one.

* * *

 _ **Okay so there's more dialogues than narrations this chapter. Not sure if that will bother you guys, but I promise that the next chapter will be balanced and that the UNO battle will be worth remembering.**_

 ** _Thanks to the people who posted a review. Much appreciated. Don't forget to leave a review, and I'll continue making the crossover even better if possible._**


	5. Ch 5: UNO can ruin friendships

_**Chapter 5. UNO can ruin friendship**_

"Before we start the game." Katsura interrupted. "Can you select two volunteers from your group Gintoki?"

"Who said anything about us being teamed with them? We're our own team." He burped after his sentence.

"Yeah, we don't want kids dragging us down to loserville with them." Qrow added, followed by a hiccup.

"Oi, Qrow." Gintoki asked, pointing at Neo and Roman. "Is that a giant triple-flavored ice cream and a talking candle?"

"What did you just call me?" Roman asked, offended.

"Oh, you're right. It really is." Qrow responded with astonishment.

"If you say so Gintoki…" Katsura rephrased his sentence. "Leader, Pachi-boy, you guys should pick two representatives from your group."

"Ruby, Yang," Shinpachi looked at them. "I think you two should go, since you're sisters and have good teamwork."

"He's right." Pyrrha and Blake said in unison.

"I couldn't agree more." Weiss added.

"Then it's settled, Ruby and Yang will go." Jaune concluded.

"Yay! I get to team up with my sister!" Ruby exclaimed as she gave her sister a hug.

"Wait, Ruby, Yang," Shinpachi intervened. "No matter what, you must NOT let Gin-san and your uncle Qrow win!"

"Why?" Yang asked.

"Because, Gin-san doesn't care what happens to Katsura-san!"

"Not just that, they're both drunk too. Who knows what mischief they'll bring onto us if they win." Weiss added.

"Alright, got it." the sisters were determined, not to either let the Neo-Roman duo or the Gin-Qrow duo win. And at all costs, convince Katsura to join them, although they were fixated on the idea of winning instead of getting Katsura to join them.

"Alright. The duos are finalized." Katsura said, as he pulled out a huge piece of paper. It was a manual on how to play UNO. "Alright, in order to win in UNO, you guys should be the first person to empty all the cards in your hand. Since it's a double-team battle, the first person that puts down all the cards in their hand and belongs to that team makes the team win."

"Shinpachi, why did Katsura pick UNO to decide the winner?" Pyrrha asked.

"It's his favorite game. That's why." Shinpachi responded.

Katsura continued. "You can only place cards down if they are the same number or the same color. If you do not have any of the two, you should continue getting cards from the deck until you find a card of the same number or same color. There are cards that can help you such as the Draw Two, Reverse, Skip, Wild and Wild Draw Four. All of these are action cards."

He paused for a while, making sure the contestants understood what he said up until now.

"I'll give you guys a list of the action cards and what they can do, so that I can save some time of explaining it and also because the author is just too damn lazy to."

"Wow, that was very blunt of you." Ren commented.

"Finally, if a person has one card left in their hands, everyone must shout 'UNO'. If the person who has one card left shouts it first, then he is safe. But if someone else shouts 'UNO', then the person should draw two more cards. Those are all the rules that you need to know. I'll give you guys some time to study and learn all the action cards." Katsura finally ended his speech of an instruction.

Nora applauded him, thinking that it was a speech for motivation.

Minutes passed, and all the contestants were ready.

"Are you all ready?" Katsura asked.

The contestants nodded.

"Are you all really ready?" Katsura asked again.

The contestants nodded again.

"Are you sure?" Katsura asked for the final time.

"God dammit, just start the damn game already! You're wasting time!" Gintoki shouted out. He was slightly sober now.

"Okay okay…" Katsura backed away from Gintoki, being cautious and trying to prevent the possibility of Gintoki pouncing on him and choking him to death. "Ready… Start!" he shouted out with pride.

Then everyone fell into deep silence.

Except for Nora, who was cheering loudly for the Ruby-Yang and the Gin-Qrow duo.

"Alright I'll go first." Ruby claimed, as she put down a Yellow 3. "Your turn Yang."

Yang put down a Yellow 4. She looked at Qrow, signaling him that it was his turn.

Qrow looked at his hand and stared at it for a few moments. Without hesitation, he put down a Yellow Skip card.

"What the fuck?!" Gintoki shouted out in shock. "Qrow, you idiot!"

"Huh? What did I do?" Qrow was still clueless about the mistake he had done.

"You placed a Skip! You skipped my turn! How the hell are we gonna win if you just did that?!"

It took Qrow a few moments, and then he realized it. He gave himself a facepalm. Shame on him.

It was now the Neo-Roman duo, and Neo placed down a Yellow 1, followed up by Roman who placed down a Red 1.

"Uh oh, Yang… I don't have any Red, or a 1 card!" Ruby cried out.

"Just draw some cards. A Red or 1 card will pop out eventually."

Ruby did as she was told, and drew a card, and another card, and another. She started to panic after she drew her seventh card.

"Yaaaang!"

"Just hold on a little longer little sis!"

She finally drew a Red 5 and placed it down.

"Sorry old man, but I gotta do this to win." Yang placed down a Red Draw 2.

"Nice try girlie, but that has no effect on me!" Qrow placed down a Yellow Draw 2.

"Seriously, you're gonna pass the burden on me? Hell no Qrow. Not this time." Gintoki placed down a Blue Draw 2.

Neo unhesitantly placed down a Green Draw 2, and Roman couldn't do anything about it. Shocked and disappointed, he had to get eight more cards now. And did Neo just backstab him by putting another Draw 2 down so that she could just save herself and put the burden on Roman?

Roman placed a Red Skip card, and Yang followed up with a Blue Skip card. It was now Gintoki's turn.

"You owe me for this one Qrow." Gintoki placed a Blue Reverse card, now it was Qrow's turn again.

"Kid, you're gonna pay for that." Qrow was merciless. He placed a Wild card, changing the color to Red and placed a Red Skip card down.

"Not again!" Ruby cried out, as she drew more cards from the deck. Luckily, she was able to find a Red card on the third draw. And even luckier, it was a Red Reverse. She put down the Red Reverse card, making it Yang's turn again.

"Eat this, Wild Draw 4!" Yang shouted out as if chanting an attack as she placed down a Wild Draw 4.

"Wow, they're really into the game." Pyrrha side-commented, and everyone agreed with a nod, including Sadaharu and Elizabeth.

"Come on Gintoki, you willing to take the burden?" Qrow placed another Wild Draw 4.

"Nah, I'll pass." Gintoki placed yet another Wild Draw 4.

And Neo also placed another Wild Draw 4. Now Roman had to draw sixteen more cards, and was even backstabbed for the second time.

"Oh come on Neo. Aren't we allies?" Roman asked.

Neo did not respond. To her, UNO was an actual war. Only the best can survive.

Roman sighed and placed down a Green 3.

Ruby followed up with a Green 9.

Then Yang took her time before she placed down a card. She was already on her last two, and all she had to do was put one down and shout out UNO as fast as she could. She placed down a Blue 9 and opened her mouth.

But she was beaten, as she heard Gintoki shout out UNO right away.

Defeated, she drew two cards.

Qrow placed down a Blue 6.

It was Gintoki's turn again. Yang looked at the bastard who ruined her opportunity of winning, seeing that he was also on his last two. She was ready to shout out UNO, and so were the other contestants.

Gintoki swooped his hands down as fast as possible, placed down a card and shouted out UNO, all in a matter of a second.

Everyone paused to look at his card. Green 6. He had already won.

"Gintoki, you are one scary fella." Qrow commented.

Everyone turned to look at Neo, who also had two cards, but it was a lost cause for her since she couldn't speak. As she put down a Green 5, everyone said 'UNO' in unison, including Roman, who was backstabbed by her twice. She drew two more cards.

The Neo-Roman duo already lost to begin with. Roman still had about twenty cards, and Neo couldn't even shout out UNO. With another deep sigh of defeat, Roman placed down a Green 2.

Then Ruby placed a Blue 2. Followed up by a Blue 8 by Yang.

Qrow placed down a Blue 7 and shouted out "UNO!". Everyone turned to him in surprise. They forgot to pay attention to Qrow's hand. Now the Gin-Qrow duo was really gonna win.

Gintoki tossed down a Wild card. They half-drunk Gin-Qrow duo won by a landslide.

"And we have a winner!" Katsura shouted out, ending the game. "Gintoki, it seems that you haven't lost your touch in UNO. Still as cunning as ever."

"That, or maybe it's because you suck at this game." Gintoki said.

"Is that true?" Pyrrha asked, looking at Kagura.

"Yup." was all she responded.

Katsura, the man who loves UNO more than anyone else and even requested it as the solution to solving their problems, sucks at the game. How ironic.

Weiss and Shinpachi facepalmed simultaneously at the face of idiocy. What more can they do to prevent more of it? Nothing.

"I'm so sorry Weiss!" Ruby bursted into tears. "I tried my best, but the stupid Red cards weren't with me!"

"Please, don't get mad at her Weiss!" Yang said, pretending to be a mother protecting her daughter from an evil landowner.

Weiss sighed. What was done was done, and they couldn't do anything about it.

"Alright Gintoki, I'm all yours now." Katsura said. That last message came out wrong. Really wrong, that it made some of the girls blush and the boys facepalm. Even Neo and Roman couldn't handle how stupid it sounded.

"What the hell are you talking about Zura?" Gintoki picked his nose.

"You won, so I get to join you." Katsura said in an attempt to remind him.

"I didn't agree to accepting you as the top prize. Right Qrow?"

"Yup."

"Plus, I'm not into other men and I don't swing that way." Gintoki said, flicking a booger at Katsura.

"What are you talking abo-" Katsura paused halfway. He realized his mistake and covered his face in shame as he walked towards a corner.

"He finally noticed what went wrong." Roman side-commented and Neo nodded to the comment. "Well, we lost fair and square. We'll be taking our leave now. Come now Neo, we have other plans to do." He said, gesturing the ice cream girl to following him as they left the area.

"Ruby, Yang." Qrow said, catching their attention. "You guys can have the Katsura guy. All we wanted was the giant dog and the duck mascot. We're gonna sell them for money."

"What?!" They all shouted in disbelief.

"No! Gin-chan, you can't take Sadaharu away from me!" Kagura begged.

"Sorry Kagura, but please say your goodbyes." Gintoki replied.

Suddenly, two shadows loomed over Gintoki and Qrow. They turned to face two white creatures. One was Elizabeth who now looked like Rambo reincarnate and the other was Sadaharu, who was standing on two legs and dressed up like a battle-hardened war veteran. Both of the creatures gave them a powerful hook to the face, making them fall onto the ground with their head bleeding. And then the two creatures picked up the unconscious Gintoki and Qrow, then walked away to the direction of Beacon Academy while the sun was setting, just like every ending in a Wild West movie.

"Did Sadaharu just… Walk on two legs? And even deliver a punch?" Pyrrha asked, astonished.

"That was so cool!" Nora squealed with joy after seeing something so tremendous. A dog that stood on two legs, and even knew how to punch!

"Hey, you think we can teach Zwei how to stand on two legs and learn how to punch too?" Ruby asked Yang, only to receive a shrug.

"Oh my god, I just realized something!" Nora shouted out. "Sadaharu does look like Gin-san!"

Everyone facepalmed. They had already known that long ago, yet Nora only found out now.

"Come on, let's go back to Beacon. We'll be late for dinner." Jaune said.

"Yeah, and I also wanna know what reward is waiting for us." Shinpachi added.

They followed Sadaharu and Elizabeth back to the Academy. Kagura ran towards Katsura, grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back to the Academy.

"Come on Zura, no need to be ashamed." the China girl said. "There'll still be a girl that would be willing to marry you, even after what you just said back there."

And that was the end of the intense UNO battle.

* * *

They arrived Beacon really late at night already. They could've arrived earlier if it weren't for Qrow and Gintoki, who would either vomit or take a piss in an alleyway every now and then.

Kagura, Ruby and Nora were already fast asleep on top of their furry transportation. Poor Sadaharu, if only he was smaller, he would be the one that would be asleep and carried by the loving arms of Kagura.

"Zura, this is all your fault that we arrived late." Gintoki said. "If only we didn't play UNO in the first place, we could've arrived back in time for dinner."

"Oh look whose talking." Weiss rudely responded. "If only you and dusty old Qrow didn't get drunk, we wouldn't need to take ten minute pauses every now and then while we wait for you to finish peeing or vomiting."

"Kid, please. Stay quiet for a while." Qrow pleaded her. "You're giving me a migraine with your nagging, just like your sister. What are you, a Mini-Winter?"

"Be quiet, you pleb!" Weiss scowled at him.

"Guys, can you at least keep your voice down?" Shinpachi begged them, his eyes were trying it's best to stay open. "If you want to blame someone, you can always blame Gin-san."

"So now you put the blame on me." Gintoki replied to that last comment.

"Hey, we always get in trouble because of you."

"Not always, it's Kagura's fault sometimes."

"We made it…!" Jaune tried to shout with joy as he weakly raised his hands in the air, but he couldn't find the energy to really do any of that.

The group barely made it back to the gate of the campus, where Glynda, who looked way more tired and sleepier than any of them, stood waiting for them.

"You're all late." Glynda glared at them with the intent to kill. She waited for half the day for them to return, unable to do any of her work assignments. On top of that, she was standing in that exact spot the whole time.

"Sorry Ms. Goodwitch…" the students said with almost no energy. Yang even collapsed on the floor.

Glynda let out a sigh of relief. Nobody was hurt. "Your reward is waiting at the cafeteria. Once done there, please close up the cafeteria and head back directly to your dorms."

Suddenly, all of them were bursting with energy. Yang pushed herself back to standing position, and the people that were fast asleep opened their eyes widely.

"Thank you Ms. Goodwitch!" Everyone said with joy in their hearts as they ran towards the cafeteria. But Glynda stepped on front of Katsura, Gintoki and Qrow, blocking their path like a Snorlax.

"You three seem to have caused so much trouble for my students. For that, you will not partake in the reward."

"But-" Gintoki was stopped in his tracks when Qrow put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's no use Gintoki… When it comes to her, we have no choice but to admit it and accept our defeat."

Gintoki and Qrow bowed their heads and slouched, losing their composure. "Fine." Gintoki said with sadness in his voice. The two of them surrendered to the superior Glynda Goodwitch.

"What?!" Katsura cried out in disbelief. "But it was just a card game! A game of UNO!"

"Then could you explain to me why you were with a criminal?"

"I… I…" Katsura gulped and looked for a last resort. He spotted Elizabeth and grabbed him. "Fine! I'm a criminal too back in my world, and this person here is my colleague! If you're gonna arrest me, arrest Elizabeth too!"

Elizabeth looked at Katsura with his ever-big eyes. He pulled out a placard saying: "I do not know this man!"

"Elizabeth! Don't lie! That is not the way of the samurai!"

Elizabeth pulled out another placard: "What bullshit are you saying? My name is Elijah and I'm a businessman, not a samurai!"

"Elizabeth… You're going to abandon me, just like that?"

Elizabeth did not pull out a placard anymore, but he freed himself from Katsura's grasp, spat at his face, and walked away towards the cafeteria, abandoning him. Just like that.

Katsura fell silent again. This time he had to think up of a last-last resort. "I want to see my lawyer!" he cried out.

Glynda pinched the bridge of her nose. She has never met someone this stupid and annoying at the same time.

"It's okay, you'll get used to it." Gintoki said reassuringly as he pat Glynda on the shoulder.

* * *

While Gintoki, Qrow and Katsura got busted by the scary Glynda, everyone else rushed to the door of the cafeteria. The windows illuminated in the night, showing signs that it was still open. Ruby and Kagura ran ahead and pushed the door open simultaneously. Awed by the sight that was set out before them.

A feast was set out on a long table. It even had candles, table cloth and napkins. At the end of the table sat Sun and Neptune, who were already indulging in the feast.

"Sun! You're here!" said Blake, surprised.

"And Neptune too." Yang added.

"Of course we are. This is our reward for our special assignment." Sun said with a muffled voice. His mouth was filled with food. "Come on, sit down. The food will get cold."

Each of them sat down. As expected, Blake sat beside Sun and Weiss sat beside Neptune, while Jaune sat a bit further from Weiss than usual with Pyrrha and Shinpachi sitting either side of him.

Shinpachi knew what was going on with Jaune, so he gave him a pat on the back.

Nora and Ren sat beside each other as usual. Ruby and Kagura sat across each other, having an eating contest and finding out who can stuff more food in their mouth, with Yang being the referee.

Sadaharu and Elizabeth had their own table to eat at, except they barely had any food to eat. Was it because they were an animal and unidentified being?

"You were saying about a special assignment?" Pyrrha asked. Was their special assignment the same?

"Yeah, we had to bring a group of people back to Beacon. They say they're a police force back in Edo, Japan." Neptune said.

"And they're pretty hard-boiled." Sun added.

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Shinpachi and Kagura looked at Neptune, and everyone else looked at the two of them. The two only knew of one police force that worked in Edo and gave off a 'hard-boiled' feeling.

A group of five men appeared by the door of the cafeteria, all of them wearing black uniforms with yellow linings.

"Oh, Shinpachi! You're here too!" said the one that stood in the center.

"Even flat-chested China girl is here." said the one that stood second to the right.

"Oi, where's your no-good leader?" said the one that stood second to the left.

The girls- except Kagura- squealed at the sight of the group of five. To them, they were like a boy band that became famous because of their faces. Except for the one in the middle, he looked like he was already thirty, and that's because he really is. But they found the boy second to the right cute and adorable.

Elizabeth pulled out a placard: "It's… It's…"

And in unison, both Kagura and Shinpachi shouted. "The Shinsengumi!"

* * *

 _ **And even more Gintama characters arrive! I'm surprised myself that the UNO battle took up almost 2/3 of the chapter.**_

 _ **Anyway, I'll announce this early so that you guys can prepare; Since Halloween is fast approaching, I was thinking of making a RWBY Tama chapter where they all dress up as monsters. Or cosplay as some famous character. This time, I'll let the readers decide, so post your ideas and recommendations about who the characters should be in the Halloween chapter in your review.**_

 _ **Another extra note that you guys should take seriously: Some reviews just don't really upload on time, and is usually a day or two late. So the earlier the better.**_


	6. Ch 6: Good Cop, Bad Cop and Shinsengumi

_**Chapter 6. Good Cop, Bad Cop and Shinsengumi**_

Weiss prayed desperately, hoping that this 'Shinsengumi' wasn't a group of idiots.

"Hey Ruby, I didn't know you were already into boys. Especially the one with brownish hair." Yang nudged her little sister and wiggled her eyebrow.

"What- Ew, No!" Ruby shouted at her. "I'm only interested in their weapons! Have you seen the guy with the orange afro? He's got dual blades!"

"Neptune, Sun, those are your names right?" Shinpachi asked as he looked at the monkey boy and steampunk man.

"Yup." They both responded.

"How did you find the Shinsengumi?"

"Well…" Sun replied. "It went like this."

* * *

Somewhere back in the downtown district, Sun and Neptune were roaming around the areas where crime rates were high. Suddenly, they heard gunshots, swords clashing and shouts. They ran to it, seeing a group of five people- The Shinsengumi- surrounded by White Fang.

"Kondo-san, there's too many!" Hijikata said.

"Chief! Help!" Yamazaki cried out as a bunch of White Fang goons surrounded him and isolated him away from the group.

The two rushed to help them, charging into battle and busting their way through enemy lines and saved Yamazaki.

"Never fear, junior detectives are here!" Neptune valiantly shouted out.

"Wait if you're detectives why the hell are you fighti-" Sougo asked, only to be interrupted.

"Questions later!" Sun shouted out, as he blocked an attack.

Hours passed and they were able to survive the onslaught. Kondo walked up to Sun and let his hand out for a handshake.

"Thank you, you saved me and my men." He said, humbled by their actions.

"Not a problem!" Sun shaked his hand.

* * *

"And that's what happened." Neptune proudly said.

Everyone was giving them an applause and a cheer for their valiant action.

"Wait didn't you say you also had a special assignment?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, that was the special assignment." Sun said.

Suddenly, a blade appeared right before Sun's throat, instantly ending the celebration. Except for Nora, she was still cheering.

"That was not what happened." Hijikata said, really ticked off.

"I knew it." Shinpachi said with disappointment.

"What?! You knew since the start?! What gave it away?!" Sun cried out in disbelief. Was that lie so obvious?

"Yeah, how did you know they were lying?" Weiss asked.

"The story was too short. Nobody would believe a story that short back in our world." Kagura said.

"And the Shinsengumi is strong enough to handle anything." Shinpachi continued and pointed at Hijikata. "This man survived a lot of assassination attempts."

Hijikata nodded. "Yup. All because of one guy."

"Who?" The students asked.

Hijikata pointed at Sougo, who was at the far corner of the cafeteria and was now brawling with Kagura. The two didn't use any weapons, only their fists, but they threw their punches real quickly, making their battle look like a super typhoon.

"Woah." Yang said in shock.

"Does that happen everyday?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yup." Both Shinpachi and Hijikata responded, even nodding.

"Ahem." Kondo appeared beside Hijikata, also pissed off at Sun and Neptune. His 'ahem' caught everyone's attention. "Anyway, I'll explain what really happened."

* * *

Sun stood by the sidewalk in the city, waiting for a student from Beacon to pass by.

Neptune hid behind a trash can, waiting for the opportunity to strike.

A student from Beacon passed by, holding an empty bottle of water in his hand. Just as planned.

"Hey, nice day isn't it?" Sun said.

"Yeah." The student replied.

Neptune put on a fake mustache and attacked, swatting the empty bottle of water away from the student's hand. "Littering!" He shouted.

Sun put on a fake mustache too. "That is a criminal offense!" It was time for the junior detectives to shine.

"Get him!" Sun shouted out, as both of them pounced on the student and tried to incapacitate him. The student tried his best to resist against them, but it was no use. Now both of his hands were handcuffed.

"Hey, I was framed! Someone swat that bottle away from my hand!" The student cried out to defend himself.

"Tell that to the judge." Neptune said.

Suddenly, handcuffs appeared on Neptune and Sun's hands.

"Framing is a criminal offense." Kondo said, who appeared right beside Neptune.

"And you call yourselves detectives?" Hijikata said, who appeared right beside Sun.

"You two are a disgrace in the name of justice." Kondo spat at the floor.

The student ran away. There was no need to chase him down since he really was innocent. But they forgot to uncuff him.

"Now, where is the school you go to?" Kondo asked.

"That's confidential." Sun replied.

"Come on kid, it's smart to answer our question instead, unless you want to get tortured." Hijikata said, pointing at Sougo who held a lot of torture tools. Sougo was damn excited to do his thing, it's been a long time since he last tortured someone.

"Beacon Academy." Sun and Neptune said in unison, they slumped and looked at the ground, defeated.

Back at Beacon Academy, Kondo, Hijikata, Sougo, Shimaru and Yamazaki were escorting their two prisoners. It looked like a death march, since blades were pointed at Sun and Neptune from all directions.

Glynda appeared before them. "Ah, Sun and Neptune, I have a special assig-" she stopped and assessed their situation. "I see, you found them. Come get your reward from me later in the cafeteria tonight." and she walked away calmly. Did she just see Sun and Neptune as death-row prisoners? She did, didn't she?

"Who was that?" Yamazaki asked.

"Ms. Glynda Goodwitch." Neptune answered. "One of the teachers here at Beacon. And she's very scary."

"Hey, Hijikata-san, maybe you should learn a few things from her about being scary, and maybe everyone back at headquarters would actually follow you." Sougo teased Hijikata, followed by a soft growl coming from his superior.

Then a ringing noise was heard, coming from Sun's pocket.

"Ah, lemme get that." Sun reached into his pocket and pulled out his scroll.

"It's a weapon! Seize him!" Hijikata shouted out, alerting the Shinsengumi and taking evasive action.

Shimaru pounced on him and pinned him into the ground. Yamazaki picked up his scroll to observe it.

"It's nothing dangerous, vice-chief." Yamazaki responded. "It's just some kind of phone."

The Shinsengumi let out a sigh of relief. While Neptune was in shock after seeing what they just did to Sun. He didn't want to end up like Sun, and now he didn't want to become a victim of the Shinsengumi.

Sun stood up with the help of Shimaru and took his phone back from the Shinsengumi spy. He looked at his phone and saw a notification saying 'Cinder; surprise inspection'. "Hey guys, could you let us go for a while? We have a surprise inspection to do."

"Really, so even after doing a crime, you still continue to do good?" Hijikata scoffed and spat at the floor. "Kondo-san, what do you think should we do?"

The gorilla fell silent, discerning whether to allow them or not. "Well, they're still fellow law enforcers, and I do want to see them in action. Go ahead, let them go."

"Thank you." Neptune said as he was uncuffed by Sougo.

"But, we'll keep a close eye on you." Kondo gave both of the two juvenile delinquent-detectives a glare, his eyes squinting.

"Fine. But don't get in our way alright?" Sun said with confidence as he and Neptune walked off to the dorms with the Shinsengumi following behind them.

A minute later, they arrived on front of Cinder's dorm. Neptune walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"Who is it?" Cinder asked from behind the door.

"Sun and Neptune, junior detectives. We're here to inspect your room." Sun said.

The Shinsengumi all facepalmed. If it was a surprise inspection, they wouldn't be knocking on the door and just saying their intention out in the open like that. These two were really incapable of dishing out and upholding justice.

"Sorry, could you give us a moment?" Cinder said.

"Sure thing." Neptune responded.

"Are you two that fucking stupid?" Hijikata looked at them with disgrace.

"Oh, Toshi…" Kondo put his head on Hijikata's shoulder, already about to cry. "The future of justice and law enforcement is dark."

"Hijikata-san, let's do this our way." The sadist recommended, and the rest of the Shinsengumi nodded in agreement.

"Yamazaki." Kondo signaled, and the spy saluted. He pulled out a small laptop and opened it. Without any problem, Yamazaki was able to hack into Beacon's network and started looking through the call history.

"Who are Cinder's roommates?" Yamazaki asked, still scrolling through Beacon's call history.

"Uh… Mercury and Emerald." Neptune replied.

Yamazaki spotted a call from Mercury, directed to a pizza parlor not far from Beacon.

"Chief, I found it. A call to a pizza parlor."

"Good job Yamazaki." Kondo awarded him with gratitude. "You two loose screws will stay here with Yamazaki, got it?"

"Got it…" Neptune and Sun had no other choice. They just wanted to know one thing, how did the Yamazaki guy hack into Beacon's network?

Yamazaki closed the tab of call histories in Beacon, and opened up another tab that showed camera views of each member. The camera was located at the collar of their uniforms, and it was small enough to blend in properly with the uniform.

"Shimaru, go and start preparing yourself." Kondo ordered him and he received a nod back from the man of silence. Shimaru left off for the rooftop to start preparing.

"Alright everyone, the mission will start in T minus thirty." Yamazaki alerted them, he looked at the screen of the laptop, making sure everyone's hidden camera was online.

"You know what to do right Sougo?" Hijikata asked him.

"Of course I do, Hijikata-san. Just pray that I don't decide to kill you in the middle of it." Sougo let out a sadistic chuckle.

"Why you…"

"Hey, stop it you two." Kondo cut them off. "We're in the middle of something important."

"Mission is on green, you're good to go!" Yamazaki alarmed them.

Sougo walked up to the door and knocked on it, waiting for a response.

Was the Shinsengumi trolling with Sun and Neptune? That was the same approach they did earlier. No way it's gonna work.

Meanwhile, inside the room, Cinder, Emerald and Mercury tried their best to hide all the evil plans they had thought of. They heard knocking on the door again, and Cinder walked up to it.

"Who is it?" Cinder asked again. "If it's the junior detectives, please, wait a little longer."

"No ma'am, it's not." Sougo responded from the other side of the door. "It's the pizza delivery guy, you guys ordered a pizza?"

"Hey, my pizza's here!" Mercury shouted in joy as he ran over to the door and put his hand on the door knob, giving it a good turn.

But instead of the door opening, the door blew up into pieces.

Sougo walked through the open doorway with a bazooka resting on his shoulder, followed by the gorilla and the mayonnaise addict as they ran inside with their swords drawn.

"Freeze!" Hijikata shouted, making the evil trio really freeze in their tracks.

Sun and Neptune could not comprehend what had just happened. They could've sworn that they used the same technique by knocking on the door, but it all changed when the sadist said he was the pizza delivery guy. The two peeked from behind the doorway to observe the room, and even though Cinder and friends were already halfway into hiding their evil plans, the room was still full of them.

"Oh crap, run!" Emerald cried out as the three evil-doers made a break for it by jumping out the window.

But Shimaru appeared crashing through their one and only window, blocking their only route of escape.

And without a second thought, the three surrendered.

Sun and Neptune's jaw dropped as they saw the plan being perfectly executed. What the hell did they just experience? It felt like they were watching a Counter-Strike: Global Offensive pro team play one of their tactics and easily win the round.

"Wow, look at all these plans." Sougo said as he picked up a map filled with tactics.

"Kondo-san, what do we do with all these?" Hijikata asked as he looked through even their textbooks, also filled up with fragments of a diabolical plan.

"Well, there's only one thing we can do."

Later that day, the Shinsengumi had gathered all the evil trio's belongings that contained even just a word of an evil plan and piled it up on the courtyard.

"You sure you don't want to hand them over to the authorities, Kondo-san?" Hijikata asked his superior.

"They're still kids. I don't want them to spend the rest of their life in jail this early."

"Well, if you say so…"

Hijikata rolled up a piece of paper and pulled out his lighter. Setting the piece of paper on fire and tossing it at the pile, making it combust into flames.

Back at the dorms, Cinder was bawling over her failure. "No!" She cried out. "My nefarious plans, all ruined!" She bursted into tears, and Mercury and Emerald tried their very best to comfort her.

All her evil plans were ruined all right. Literally.

Sun and Neptune couldn't say another word, still unable to comprehend what happened. They silently watched the pile of evil plans burn.

"Good work team!" Kondo cheerfully said. "We stopped evil right in it's tracks! Now, let's go celebrate our victory!"

"The evil ones here are you guys, burning people's belongings like it's a normal thing to do instead of confiscating it." Neptune side-commented.

"Oi, monkey boy, where's a good place to eat and celebrate?" Sougo asked with a rude expression in his voice.

"In the cafeteria…" Sun softly said, still unable to speak properly.

"Alright, let's go. I'm starving." Hijikata went off to the cafeteria together with the rest of the Shinsengumi.

* * *

"And that's what really happened." Kondo ended his story.

Everyone looked at Sun and Neptune with disappointment. Not only did they fail their jobs as detectives, but they even committed a crime. The two made an awkward grin and let out a nervous chuckle in return.

Then everyone focused their attentions on the true heroes, the Shinsengumi. They gave them a warm round of applause and a cheer. Their cheers were able to make Hijikata and Kondo slightly happier.

The room felt warm and fuzzy, filled with smiles, laughter and heart-warming food. Their little feast was going well. Until a knife flew past by Hijikata's face, only missing by an inch and landing at the wall. They all focused their attention on Sougo.

"Tch. I missed." Sougo said with regret.

"Sougo! You damn brat! I'm gonna kill you!" Hijikata shouted in anger as he unsheathed his sword and chased Sougo around the cafeteria.

"Oh, Toshi! If we combine our might, we may be able to defeat the supreme overlord sadist once and for all!" Kagura said as she followed Hijikata's lead.

"You guys… Please, just please, make this moment happy and peaceful." Shinpachi pleaded them. He turned to face Kondo who covered his face in embarrassment.

"Toshi, Sougo…" Kondo cried out softly and pleaded his comrades. "I beg you, don't embarrass me on front of everyone."

"Hey, I wanna join in!" Yang exclaimed as she started chasing after them.

"Yang! Don't hurt them!" Ruby reminded her.

"Don't worry sis," Yang replied. "I won't hurt them that much."

Sougo's attention was averted towards Yang and Ruby, but he was still running and was aware of any obstacles on front of him. His mind was focused on Yang's last statement. 'Sis', which obviously meant sister, not sissy. He was reminded of his sister, and it saddened him, but nobody could tell.

"You guys sure are interesting." Ren said to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth pulled out another one of his placards: "Indeed."

* * *

At the training arena, Gintoki, Qrow and a tied up and gagged Katsura sat on the front row, with Glynda standing right on front of them. Gintoki and Qrow did their best to stay silent, feeling guilty about being drunk and causing a little trouble, while Katsura attempted to complain about how innocent he is, only to let out a muffled scream through the duct tape that gagged him.

"Can you two explain to me why you just had to get drunk?" Glynda glared at them.

"Well, Gintoki here wanted to forget, so I brought him to the best place there is." Qrow replied.

"And we were planning to go back to the academy right away before we would pass out, but we were so drunk, we ended up stumbling across this idiot and your students." Gintoki added.

"I see." Glynda turned to face Katsura and removed the duct tape that covered his mouth. "Now can you explain to me why you forced my students to gamble?"

"We weren't gambling!" Katsura defended himself. "We were just simply playing UNO!"

"But they played UNO to win you, the prize. That's gambling."

"Well, I-" Katsura gulped. "It's because it's better than having to try and kill each other!"

Glynda pinched the bridge of her nose again. This guy didn't know when to give up.

"Uh, Ms. Goodwitch." Gintoki intervened. "Seeing how most of the fault is on Zura, can me and Qrow go to the cafeteria and have some grub?"

"My name's not Zura, it's Katsura." Katsura reminded him.

"Okay, you're free to go." She replied.

"Wow thanks Glynda," Qrow said. "Looks like you're not entirely in a bad mood every single day."

"Just remember," Glynda warned them. "This is a warning. If you are even slightly involved in causing trouble to my students, you will know what's coming for you."

"Yeah, an angry lady that can do magic." Gintoki bluntly said. "Qrow, what's her Semblance? I'm really curious about it."

"I think it's her huge chest." Qrow replied. "That, or maybe it's the ability to instill fear into everyone."

They weren't sure if Glynda took that as a compliment, or an insult. But they did see Glynda slightly smile and hear her very soft chuckle.

"Go along now, the food will get cold." she said.

"Alright, ciao then." Qrow and Gintoki said in unison as they walked towards the door of the training arena.

"What!" Katsura couldn't handle how unfair the situation is. "Gintoki, Tell her that I'm innocent too! Aren't we allies?!"

"That was a long time ago. Right now, you're just an idiot spouting out nonsense."

Then Gintoki and Qrow left him.

"Gintoki! I'll remember this!" Katsura cursed out. "I'll get you back fo-"

Glynda put duct tape on his mouth again to silence him, now only hearing muffled screaming. She finally knew what to do to him, and now she too left him in the training arena for a night. As she was on her way out of the training arena, she could hear the gagged Katsura desperately cry out for help. It was music to her ears.

* * *

 _ **So... I might be uploading chapters a bit more late than usual.**_

 _ **Honestly, I already have an entire story planned out right inside my head, but more and more ideas just keep flowing in like a raging waterfall- or my amount of homework everyday- and now I have to rearrange my thoughts.**_

 ** _And just to clear out what I said last chapter, the Halloween costume thing doesn't need to be monster-restricted, so you can basically dress up any character in RWBY Tama as John Cena or something._**

 ** _And finally, don't forget to review. I'm also happy to know that many of you are enjoying my work._**


	7. Ch 7: Spend your time wisely

_**Chapter 7. Spend your time wisely**_

Ruby was about to have a nose bleed.

No, she wasn't thinking about a boy or daydreaming something R-18 related with someone she knew. If it was, then the author of this crossover would've described what was going on in Ruby's head right now, change the 'Adventure' genre into 'Romance' and he'd be forced to change the rating of the crossover from T to M.

But the author isn't like that. He isn't into romance or anything that would be very immoral.

Right, back to the story.

Ruby could barely understand squat of what Oobleck was saying that she was, and eventually will have a nose bleed. And that doesn't even include the lesson yet.

She tried her best depicting what Oobleck was saying, but her professor spoke too fast for anyone to understand and their lesson was really complicated, that even Weiss had given up on jotting down notes.

The more she tried to listen, the more her head would hurt. She couldn't take it anymore, her headache was giving her agonizing pain that she thought she had a tumor, and eventually she fainted.

Luckily for her, she didn't meet the same fate as Kagura, who vomited first onto Yang's hair, received a powerful punch from her, got one hell of a nosebleed and fainted.

As time seemed to slightly move faster while she was unconscious, she dreamed.

No, not about a boy. But about Beacon. It almost felt like a vision of the future. She saw the campus on fire and ruined, with White Fang members everywhere and students dying one by one. She turned to her right as she saw a flying ship crash into Beacon Tower, killing dozens. She turned to her left, watching her teammates struggle with some Grimm that entered the campus grounds. Then she looked at her back, and saw Gintoki fighting a man in a purple outfit with a bandage covering his left eye, with Shinpachi and Kagura on the floor really wounded. It was a nightmare.

She was woken up from her trance as Weiss called out her name several times. "Ruby… Ruby…!"

"Huh? Wha? Where am I?" Ruby looked around the room, dazed.

"You're in Beacon, silly." Yang answered her question.

"Ruby, it's been thirteen minutes since the bell rang, we're already late for the next class!" Weiss shouted at her.

"Wait, what is the next class?" Ruby asked her teammates, completely clueless.

"Training." Blake said.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?! Let's go!" Ruby shot up from her seat, filled with energy and excitement. She dashed out of the room and ran towards the training arena, her teammates unable to keep up with her.

* * *

Team RWBY opened the door with a bang. Or in this case, with a Yang, since she was the one that opened the door with one of her punches.

The whole class was interrupted, and they looked at them.

"You're late." Gintoki said.

"Sorry Mr. Sakata." The four said in unison.

"It's fine, just go to your seats."

Team RWBY walked over to their seats, where they sat beside Team JNPR.

"So what are they discussing?" Weiss asked Pyrrha.

"Oh, Mr. Kotarou is telling us about him and Gintoki's past, back when they took part in the Great Joui war." Pyrrha answered.

"...and then, with only two of us in the rear guard with the responsibility of pushing the enemy back while our comrades escaped, me and Gintoki fought the endless waves of Amanto." Katsura said with pride. He looked like a hero to the students now that he told this story. But Gintoki, he became a legend in Remnant as well.

Everyone was either taking notes or listening attentively. Everyone except Ruby, who was bothered with the nightmare she just had. She couldn't stop thinking about it. The hellish background, the horrible sight of corpses everywhere, the sickly feeling in the air. It was almost as if she was stuck in a trance, as her mind continued to play that nightmare in her head over and over again. She was snapped out of her trance when her name was called.

"Ruby, could ya come over here for a sec? We're gonna spar." Gintoki said.

"Huh? Is class over?" Ruby asked, she was in a state of confusion.

"No, we still got some time. Might as well use this time to teach you all something about fighting."

"Finally spoken like a true adult, Gin-san." Shinpachi and Kagura applauded him. "Way to go, Gin-chan!"

Qrow ran up to Gintoki and grabbed him by the collar. "Mr. Sakata, can we talk for a while?"

Both of them turned to look away from the students.

"Gintoki, whatever you do, do not hurt Ruby!" Qrow said, his fatherly instinct overcoming his drunken self.

"Then what's the point of learning from experience if she doesn't feel pain?" Gintoki asked, his blank face staring at Qrow.

"Fine, but don't hurt her too much."

They both turned again to face the students, and Qrow got off the stage.

"Ruby, it's time to spar." Gintoki reminded her.

Ruby stood up from her seat and walked down to the stage. She stood on one side of the stage and pulled out Crescent Rose and readied herself into her battle stance.

Gintoki didn't even blink at the sight of Ruby's scythe unfolding. He didn't even ready himself into his battle stance, or draw out his weapon.

Now this was a fight that everyone wanted to see, finally getting the opportunity to see the legendary White Demon in action.

The room fell into deep silence.

Ruby charged at Gintoki, using her Semblance to vanish in a gust of red petals. Gintoki's eyes widened, nobody could move that fast in their world. She appeared right behind him and raised Crescent Rose, then bringing it down upon him.

But Gintoki turned and stepped forward, evading the blade of Crescent Rose. He grabbed the scythe's handle and swung it sidewards, throwing Ruby off of her weapon. He threw Crescent Rose aside, making it slide off the stage.

A few students applauded at the astounding performance of Gintoki.

Ruby charged again and used her Semblance, now she appeared right on front of him and threw a punch. But the punch barely had any power, and Gintoki didn't feel a thing.

"Qrow, didn't you say you taught Ruby how to fight and use her weapon?" Gintoki looked at him with disappointment.

"Yeah, why?" Qrow asked, putting down a bottle of beer.

"Then why the hell didn't you teach her how to punch?"

"Well, I- Uh-"

"And not just that, if you taught her how to use her scythe, wouldn't she know by now how to fix that long time delay between every attack of her's?"

"Uh- That's because- Uhm…" Qrow was really dumbfounded at this point.

Gintoki let out a sigh, while Ruby threw a chain punch at him but had no effect on her teacher. He walked over to Crescent Rose, folded it back to it's stored form, and handed it back over Ruby. Ruby went back to her seat in disappointment. She was easily disarmed, and it was proved on front of the whole class that she couldn't punch for squat.

"It's okay sis. I'll teach you how to punch!" Yang said with confidence.

"Just don't break your arms, alright Ruby?" Weiss giggled.

And then the entire class stopped whatever they were doing. Did they just see Gintoki fold Crescent Rose back to it's stored state?

Now everyone stared at him with wide eyes and open mouths. How did he find out how to use Crescent Rose by just looking at it?

"Mr. Sakata…" Jaune stuttered. "Ho-How… How did you… Weapons like those are so difficult to master, yet..." Jaune cleared his throat. "You know how to use it at first glance…"

"Oh, it was easy." Gintoki said. "After looking at so many weapons and learning about how to use them, you can use any weapon like it was your crotch."

"Gin-san, that was a very bad representation." Shinpachi was ready to punch him.

"Yeah. There are even girls here too Gin-chan!" Kagura shouted out.

"Oh shuddup you two." He scowled at both of them. "Anyway, where was I, oh right." He cleared his throat before he continued. "Fighting isn't just about being good with your weapon, but it's also about being able to throw a punch and know how to use any weapon on the battlefield. You never know, but there'll probably be a situation where you're unarmed or you're holding a weapon you're unfamiliar with."

Students were taking notes now. Word by word.

"For your assignment, I want you all to practice and improve your punches. Next week, we'll find out if you've improved or not by punching Pachi-boy."

"Why me?!"

Gintoki ignored Shinpachi's comment and continued on. "Well, that's all for today. You all can go and have your break now."

"Whaaaaat?!" A few students cried out.

"But I wanna see more of you Edo people in action!" Another student shouted out.

"Really? If you say so." Sougo said, as he entered the compound. "Yo, boss."

The students' respect for Gintoki sky rocketed after hearing him being called 'boss'.

"Sougo, perfect timing. Now, who wants to spar with him?" Gintoki asked the class, waiting for someone to raise his or her hand.

Shinpachi, Elizabeth and Kagura were all holding signs on their hands, all saying the same meaning of: "Don't raise your hand! This guy's a monster!"

"Gintoki… I don't think that's a good idea." Katsura whispered into his ear.

"Shuddup Zura, let the students try it out."

"My name's not Zura, it's Katsura."

Qrow approached Gintoki and whispered into his other ear. "Gintoki, I swear, if anyone from Team RWBY is hurt."

Suddenly, a hand shot out into the sky. Pyrrha, the Invincible Girl from Team JNPR, volunteered to fight the supreme overlord of planet sadist.

"Never mind."

"Alright Pyrrha, step right up onto the stage. Your opponent is waiting." Gintoki said, like some circus master.

"Hey, boss, it's okay if I go full out, right?" Sougo asked.

"No, stay at fifty percent."

Fifty percent? Are the people from Edo for real? To only go at fifty percent power against the Invincible Girl of Beacon, who looked determined to fight, was upright insane.

Sougo unwrapped some bubblegum and started chewing on it, then spitting it out after a few minutes.

Pyrrha went into her battle stance.

And then everyone was silent again.

"Ready… Fight!" Gintoki alarmed the two competitors, like a referee from a video game.

Sougo shot ahead into the offensive, charging directly at Pyrrha. Pyrrha threw her shield like Captain America at Sougo, only for him to slide under it and continue his charge. She used her Semblance to call the shield back, fast approaching Sougo from behind, but he turned around just in time, jumped and kicked off on the shield, planting it onto the ground. Pyrrha's Semblance was still active, causing the shield to go back to her, but Sougo was still on the shield and was given a free ride towards his opponent.

He unsheathed his sword, and slashed at her sideways, but Pyrrha parried his attack and thrusted her spear at Sougo, who was able to hop off the shield and dodge the attack.

"Way to go Pyrrha!" Nora cheered for her teammate, together with Jaune wooting and Ren holding up a motivational sign.

But Sougo was still on the offensive and charged at her once again. Pyrrha raised her shield, expecting a series of slashes and strikes from Sougo, but he slid instead and gave her a low kick, causing her to fall onto the ground and attempted to stab her right in the face, but she was able to roll out of the way in time. They both stood back up and continued delivering strikes and fatal blows to one another, only for it to be blocked, parried or evaded.

Pyrrha successfully parried another one of Sougo's attacks, causing him to stagger backwards a bit, but he was able to recover quickly and kicked her spear away from her hand. Now it was one-sided, Pyrrha was completely on the defensive. Sougo relentlessly delivered powerful, quick and fatal strikes, and Pyrrha could do nothing but use her shield to guard against the attacks.

And then she saw an opening.

Sougo was about to deliver an upward slash, but Pyrrha pushed her shield down against his sword and planted it right into the ground. Slipping her hand off the shield, she delivered a drop-kick to Sougo that sent him sliding across the stage. She quickly charged at him and used her Semblance to bring her spear back into her hands. Sougo tried to stand back up, but Pyrrha pointed her spear at his neck.

"Aw man, you got me." Sougo said with disappointment as he rested his head on the ground.

The whole room bursted into cheers for Pyrrha's victory. Although some of them were still worried about the outcome if Sougo was being completely serious about this fight.

Pyrrha withdrew her spear from Sougo's throat and offered him a hand. He accepted it and stood back up with the help of Pyrrha.

"You're good." Sougo commented.

"You too. It's scary to imagine what could've happened to me if you were one-hundred percent serious." Pyrrha also commented.

"Good job Pyrrha!" Kagura cheered for her, she enjoyed the sight of Sougo getting beaten up and losing.

"Shuddup you loli." Sougo scowled at her.

"Would you like to spar again sometime?" Pyrrha asked.

"Sure, when I have the free time." He answered.

"Oi, Pachi-boy…" Gintoki poked Shinpachi to get his attention. "After seeing Pyrrha's Semblance, do you think she could star in the next Star Wars film?"

"She probably can, Gintoki." Katsura answered, instead of Shinpachi.

"I didn't ask you, Zura."

"My name's not Zura, it's Katsura."

"Well, I guess she could." Shinpachi answered. "Once we introduce Star Wars to the world of Remnant and they start filming it."

"We should allot some time to teach them all about Star Wars, don't you think, Pachi-boy?" Gintoki asked again.

"I agree, Gintoki." Katsura answered again.

"I didn't ask you, Zura."

"My name's not Zura, it's Katsura."

And that was the end of another exciting lecture from Professor Gin-san.

* * *

Later that night during dinner time. Glynda walked up to the very front of the cafeteria to get everyone's attention as she was about to say an important announcement.

"Everyone, you will all have a special schedule tomorrow." she said. "Tomorrow, first thing in the morning, every student will proceed to the classrooms to take a Math test."

Oh no. Math. Everyone's nightmare and formidable enemy.

Glynda continued. "This math test will help us teachers find out if you all are paying attention to their lectures. If you have any questions, just approach me."

The whole cafeteria bursted with complaints and rants about why they had to take a math test, even if it had nothing to do with being a Huntsman. Some of the students even ranted about the possibility of Ozpin having brain damage.

"A test… And I'm already studying so hard on History." Yang complained as her head dropped onto the table.

"Well guys," Jaune addressed his teammates. "Looks like we aren't gonna be sleeping tonight."

"What made Ozpin think that we should have a Math test? It has nothing to do with being a Huntsman!" Weiss shouted out.

"Weiss, calm down. It's just numbers." Blake tried to calm her down, but Weiss really wouldn't shut up about it and continued on ranting.

"Hey, they just said it was to see if we were participating." Nora intervened. "Then that means we don't need to study, and we can fail the test without worrying!"

Ren tried to correct her. "Nora, I don't think that's a-"

"And it's not like this Math test will affect our performance of being Huntsmen, isn't that right Ren?" Nora looked at him.

Ren sighed. "I suppose you're right…"

Weiss and Yang thought about it the second twice. Nora really was right. They didn't need to worry about this Math test after all.

"For the people who are not going to take this test seriously," Glynda added to her speech. "They will receive a punishment, and will have to clean the entire campus for an entire month."

Never mind, they had to take it seriously. Looks like they really are gonna have a sleepless night.

Everyone started to panic. They could imagine an entire batch of students cleaning the campus every single day, and none of them didn't want that to happen.

"Hold strong you guys!" Ruby said as she planted her feet on the table. "If we're dedicated enough to studying for the test tomorrow, then surely, we will pass!"

Team RWBY and JNPR shouted out a battle cry in return.

The Odd Jobs was truly grateful that they weren't students here at Beacon. They didn't have to take the Math test at all.

After her speech, Glynda walked towards the Odd Jobs to deliver a message. "Ozpin would like to speak with you three."

"Uh oh, Gin-chan, it's because of what you said during class. You're really screwed now." Kagura said with her mouth full of food.

"No, it's not because of that." Glynda said. She was really tired today and she was already on the verge of flipping out.

"Gin-san, I think she found out about you vandalizing the school statue when you were drunk." Shinpachi said after drinking some water.

"Ugh, just go already." Glynda pinched the bridge of her nose for the third time in this crossover. "And Mr. Sakata, I want to have a word with you concerning about the statue."

"Dammit, Pachi-boy!" Gintoki growled at him. "You just had to say it!"

"I said go!" Glynda shouted at the three stooges.

"Okay okay, we're going now, no need to go Super Saiyan on us." Gintoki said as he stood up from his seat and walked out of the cafeteria, followed by Kagura and Shinpachi.

* * *

Ozpin now had the so-far entire Earth team. The Odd Jobs, the Shinsengumi and the two Joui radicals stood before him.

"What did you call us here for?" Kondo asked.

Ozpin sipped his cup of coffee and set it down on the table before he said anything. "I want you all to take the Math test."

Now the Odd Jobs wasn't grateful anymore.

"Uh, may I know why?" Shinpachi asked, raising his hand.

"Think of it simply as a medical exam. I simply just want to see who among you is smart and capable enough to become a teacher here at Beacon."

Katsura let out one of his evil laughs. "I will surely pass this ordeal of numbers! And even if I fail, nothing bad will happen! Right Elizabeth?"

His partner-in-crime pulled out a sign: "You said it, Katsura!"

"And what if some of us doesn't meet your standards of being a teacher?" Hijikata asked.

"Then you will be kicked out from campus grounds, and you will never be allowed to set foot in the campus ever again." Ozpin answered. "That, or James Ironwood will send you to Grimm-infested territory and you'll have to survive on your own."

"Way to go Zura." Gintoki congratulated him. "I'm excited to see you getting eaten by a horde of Grimm."

"My name's not Zura, it's Katsura." He responded. "And Gintoki, I will pass this test, believe it!"

"Zura, did you just try to be like Naruto with that 'believe it!' quote?" Kagura asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, you sucked at it." Sougo answered. "Your tone of voice was all wrong, and the delivery was off."

"At least he knew when to say it." Kondo added.

Ozpin coughed. All eyes and ears were focused on him again. "I expect all of you to pass this test. It would be a waste to have any one of you sent away after all. If you need any resource of learning, the library will stay open tonight. I wish you luck."

Every one of them now envied the students. To the students, the Math test was simply just to find out if they were participating in class. But to the people of Edo, it was a life or death situation that involved numbers on a piece of paper.

Looks like they aren't gonna sleep tonight as well.

* * *

 ** _Sorry about Chapter 6 everyone, I don't think I did well on that since I was half-awake when I was working on it._**

 ** _Announcement: I'm working on a Re: Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu x Berserk crossover together with a classmate. It's still in the making and deep planning, but look forward to it. I will announce the name of the crossover once I release it._**


	8. Ch 8: Math is the same wherever you go

_**Chapter 8. Math is the same wherever you go**_

Team RWBY had already given up right before the test. No matter how hard they studied the night before, they just couldn't see themselves passing. Especially Ruby, she had a hard time focusing on her studies due to that nightmare the other day.

The four of them entered their assigned classroom, and already saw the two Joui rebels, Katsura and Elizabeth, seated calmly on the front row.

"Hello Ruby and company, are you all ready to take the test?" Katsura greeted them.

"Huh? Zura, you're taking the test too?" Yang asked him. Everyone in Beacon started calling him Zura instead of Katsura, just like in Edo.

"My name's not Zura, it's Katsura." He answered. "And yes, we're taking the test too. Ozpin wants to see if us people from Edo are capable of being teachers here at Beacon. Isn't that right, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth raised a sign: "Yeah."

"I recommend you use the time we have left before the test starts to study." Katsura said.

Team RWBY, very unmotivated, dragged their feet on the way to their seats, sat down and pulled their textbooks out to continue studying. Weiss was even muttering out equations and solutions while she reviewed.

Ruby tried her best to focus on studying with the remaining time she had left, but she couldn't stop thinking about that nightmare that kept on playing in her head like a song stuck on repeat. More importantly, who was the man in purple that Gintoki was fighting?

The classroom's door opened, and everyone focused their attention on it. The Odd Jobs trio walked in with huge bags under their eyes. They dragged their feet on the way to their seat, their arms swinging around motionlessly. When they got to their seats, the three of them all rested their heads on the table in sync with each other. Looks like they also had a stressful evening.

And the door opened again, with a super refreshed and energetic Team JNPR entering.

"Huh? Mr. Sakata, Mr. Koutarou, you guys are taking the test too?" Jaune asked.

"Yes, Ozpin wants us to take the test to find out if we're capable of being teachers." Katsura answered again.

"And what's with you guys?" Weiss glared at Team JNPR. She was ready to growl and pounce at them. How could they look so relaxed when everyone else was panicking? "You seem awfully relaxed."

"Oh, Pyrrha helped us in our studies!" Nora shouted in joy.

"And we were able to have a good night's rest." Ren added.

Damn Team JNPR. If only they didn't keep Pyrrha to themselves and helped Team RWBY and the Odd Jobs as well, then none of them would be suffering right now.

The Odd Jobs trio shot right up from their seats. Kagura tackled Jaune down and the two boys gave him a beat down.

"Why the hell didn't you help all of us study, dammit!" Shinpachi said as he stomped on Jaune.

"If you helped us and Team RWBY, then we wouldn't be cranky as we are right now!" Kagura added.

"Wh-Why are you only beating me up?! Shouldn't you beat up my teammates as well?!" Jaune barely said in the middle of his beatdown.

"Shuddup you no-good brat! You're the leader of the team, so you should be responsible for all their actions!" Gintoki shouted at him. He was using his wooden sword to beat him up.

"You said it, boss." Sougo said, who appeared out of nowhere and joined the trio in beating up poor Jaune with the scabbard of his sword.

"Wait- When did the Shinsengumi get here?" Shinpachi stopped beating Jaune up and asked.

"Oh, Sougo. Welcome to the 'Beat-Jaune-Up' party." Gintoki said with a warm welcome.

"You guys, help me! Please!" Jaune begged for his teammates to help him, but they all pretended that he wasn't there.

"Uh.. Okita-san, I don't think you should join in on their little 'party' of theirs." Yamazaki tried to stop him.

"Yamazaki, the Odd Jobs are right." Hijikata said with a cigarette in his mouth. "If this boy helped us in studying for the test, then we would have at least three hours of sleep and I'd be enjoying some mayonnaise right now." He said as he started kicking Jaune.

"Yeah, but vice-chie-"

"Oi, Team RWBY, you guys wanna join in and beat the crap outta this kid?" Hijikata proposed.

"Sure! I could use some stress relief to release some hot air." Weiss said as she stood up from her seat and walked over to the beatdown.

"Oh come on Weiss, you too?!" Jaune cried out.

"You know, if only you helped the rest of us Jaune, this wouldn't have happened." said Blake as she started kicking him as well.

"Not you too Blake!" He couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey, this is fun!" Yang followed, who started chain punching the downed Jaune.

Ruby was left alone in one corner of the room in silence. She really couldn't get the nightmare out of her head, no matter how hard she tried. She stared at her textbook while she thought about it over and over again, making her look like she was actually studying.

"Guys, please sto-" Jaune stopped crying out and begging for mercy, when Kagura stomped on his crotch.

"Kagura! Oh my god, what if you broke it?!" Shinpachi shouted at her.

"I didn't, I was on twenty-five percent power."

"Even if you were on twenty-five percent, you're still freakishly strong!"

Foam started to come out of Jaune's mouth. He tried to cry out in pain, but the pain was so unbearable that he only squeaked.

"Oi, where's the gorilla?" Gintoki asked.

"Ah, chief told us to go ahead and he would just follow." Yamazaki answered.

The school bell rang, and everyone stopped the beatdown and went to their seats, while they left Jaune in the dirt to crawl to his place.

Hijikata looked at his watch. There were still ten minutes left before the teacher arrived, and another five minutes before the test would start.

He looked at Katsura and his partner Elizabeth, who were meditating.

He turned to look at Team RWBY, who were cramming all the knowledge in their Math textbooks into their brains.

He turned again to look at Team JNPR, who were helping Jaune stand up and tried to set him down on his seat while Nora was laughing along the sidelines.

He turned for another time to look at the Odd Jobs, who all fell asleep except for Shinpachi, the glasses boy was going through his notes one last time.

And then he turned for the last time, facing the Shinsengumi, only to see Sougo aim his bazooka at his face in point-blank range.

"Bye bye, vice-chief." Sougo said with a smirk.

"Sougo, don't you dare do it! Not in here!" Shouted the vice chief.

"Stop it you two! We're going to have a test, could you at least behave?" Kondo shouted valiantly as he stood by the doorway. His voice echoed throughout the entire room, catching everyone's attention like how a fisherman catches fish.

Everyone in the classroom looked at him, only to see the Shinsengumi chief completely naked, exposing every part of his gorilla body to everyone.

The girls- except Kagura, since she was used to seeing the gorilla naked already after having his body exposed how many times- all closed their eyes at the sight.

"Ugh, put some clothes on you ape!" Weiss said, shielding her eyes.

"Oh, right." Kondo said and approached Ruby. "Hey miss, could I borrow your cloak?"

"Ew, no!" Ruby cried out and hugged her red cloak.

"Get away from her you pervert!" Yang's defensive elder sister instinct kicked in. She stood in between Ruby and the naked Kondo in a fighting stance.

"Kondo-san…" Hijikata said, the cigarette falling from his mouth and dropping onto the floor. "Why are you naked…?"

"Toshi, I can explain! I'm innocent!" Kondo tried to defend himself.

"Really now, you look like a suspected criminal for sexual harassment." Gintoki said.

"Alright, you see, it went like this…" Kondo tried to make another flashback.

"Oi, we don't need a flashback right now, just say it already." Shinpachi said.

"Okay, okay. It all happened right after I got out of the shower. I was trying to find my clothes but the bell rang already, and if I stayed to find my clothes I would be late for the test. So I just went here like this."

"And you didn't bother to at least put a towel to cover you?" Ren asked.

Kondo thought about it, and gave himself a facepalm. Why didn't he think of that! He ran over to the wall and started bashing his head against it. He had never felt so dumb in his whole life.

"Wow, he must feel really dumb not realizing it…" Jaune commented.

Hijikata glanced at Sougo, who was no longer aiming a bazooka at him. He watched Sougo pouting and trembling. Was he okay?

"Sougo, is something wrong…?" His superior asked.

"Pfft…" Sougo let out and smiled.

It was Sougo who hid Kondo's uniform. In case you haven't realized it yet.

"Sougo! I'm gonna kill you!" Hijikata shouted out as he pinned him down and drew out his sword.

"Noo! Help me! The evil demonic vice-chief is going to kill me!" Sougo cried for help while imitating a little kid's voice.

"Hey, what are you doing to him? Let him go!" Pyrrha ran over to the two, trying to get Hijikata off of him.

"Toshi, get off of Sougo!" Kondo commanded.

"But- He-"

"Toshi." Kondo said with a stern voice one more time. "Please."

Hijikata didn't have a choice. He really didn't want to ruin the chief's image any further, after having seen him fully exposed on front of others. He got off of Sougo, and Sougo ran and hugged Pyrrha.

"There there, I won't let the demon hurt you." Pyrrha said as he patted Sougo on the head.

Team RWBY and Team JNPR crowded around the whimpering sadist, forming a protective barrier around him and even petting him like a tamed dog.

"Oi, don't open up to that sadist!" Kagura tried to break the circle. "He's evil! Pure evil!"

"She's right! Listen to he-" Hijikata stopped. He found out what Sougo planned to do all along.

He wasn't just trying to make Kondo's image look bad. He was trying to even Hijikata's image, so that he could look better than both of them and that he would be respected and praised. And it all went according to his plan.

"Waaah! Big sister!" Sougo ran over to Yang, giving her a hug.

"It's okay, I'll protect you young one." Yang returned a hug and patted him on the head.

"Uh… He's actually older than you by a year." Shinpachi corrected.

The door opened again, revealing a drunker than drunk Qrow and an insomniac Winter entering the classroom.

"Gintoki, Everyone, you're all here! You guys ready to take the-" Qrow gasped and instantly went from super drunk to extremely sober. His overprotective fatherly side activated as he saw Yang and Sougo hugging each other.

"Get away from her you little child demon!" He charged at Sougo, tackling him and strangling him. It was starting to turn out another Simpsons episode, where Homer strangles Bart.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby shouted. "What are you doing?!"

"Uncle, he's innocent! We're just trying to protect him!" Yang scolded him.

"But- He- He was hugging you!"

"It was nothing like that!"

"Waaah! Big sister! Help!" Sougo cried out like a little kid again, breaking free from Qrow's hands and hiding behind Yang.

"Qrow, you are so immature." Winter said. "Only a little kid would assume things so quickly like that."

"Don't worry. We'll protect you from everyone that tries to harm you!" Pyrrha said, everyone else nodding in agreement.

Sougo's plan worked a bit too well. It even affected Qrow.

"Now, where's my beloved little sis-" Winter gasped. She saw the naked gorilla- who she thought was a rapist- approaching her sister.

"Hey, Weiss, was it? Could I borro-" Kondo stopped in his tracks, as Winter did a flying kick on him, her white high-heels impacting on his forbidden zone.

"Weiss, are you okay?!" Winter checked her, seeing if her sister was touched by that brute.

"Winter! He was just going to ask for notes for the test!" Weiss replied.

"Oh. I see. My bad."

Glynda entered the classroom. "Alright, everyone take your sea-" she could not comprehend the image.

An unconscious Jaune lying on the floor, with a naked Kondo half-dead right beside him. The Odd Jobs were all arguing at each other on how to solve a math equation. The Shinsengumi, together with Qrow were all either slumping in their seats, depressed. The two Joui Rebels, Katsura and Elizabeth, were deep in their meditation despite the noise level. And everyone else was around Sougo, treating him like a pet.

The bell rang again for the second time, signaling everyone that the tests were about to start.

"Good luck, everyone!" Katsura shouted out.

"Shuddup!" Everyone shouted back at him. They were all still in a bad mood.

* * *

Gintoki was starting to regret it. He really should've listened to his teacher during Math class instead of sleeping or skipping class. He knew that he was really screwed after seeing just the first few questions and the test was ten pages long. And not just that, even if he wanted to cheat, their supervisor was the Glynda witch lady with a very bad temper. If he got caught, then he'd be dead for sure.

What was he gonna do? This test was literally a life or death situation!

It was obvious for him.

He was gonna risk it. He was gonna cheat. And he came prepared.

He looked around at the classroom and stared at a few corners where he strategically placed mirror shards. He glanced at one of the shards, watching the Shinsengumi take the test.

Yamazaki was answering the test like a normal human being with a functioning brain, except he had a hard time with every single question.

Shimaru was fast asleep. He was still in sitting position without his head resting on the table. The only thing he wrote was a letter Z on the 'Name'.

Sougo had answered three pages already, and it had only been fifteen minutes. Still a lot of time left once he finished all ten pages, so he stopped for a while and drew a few drawings of Hijikata being tortured or sadistically killed, or a master plan to become vice-chief. Knowing Sougo, he had secret knowledge hidden within him. Gintoki didn't bother, and copied all his answers until page three.

Next was Hijikata, who had just finished page four. He also stopped for a while to draw some mayonnaise on the fourth page. As much as Gintoki hated him, he really didn't want to copy his answers while watching him draw his dog food. But if he wanted to pass, then he had no other choice but to glance at Hijikata's mayonnaise drawing-covered test paper.

Finally it was Kondo. He was still naked, but he went back to his room to at least get a towel to cover him up. Sadly, Kondo barely answered anything on the first page, and had instead been doodling some of his fantasies between him and Otae- Shinpachi's sister- on the test paper.

Gintoki was able to fill up six pages, even using his own knowledge. Half the time of the test duration had already passed, and if he wanted to pass the test, he would have to cheat some more.

He glanced at another mirror shard that showed Team RWBY and Team JNPR.

Nora was at least to answer one page, but the rest of her pages were filled with drawings of a sloth. Hell, if she wanted to draw a sloth that badly, she should've just drawn Sloth from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood instead, or Betelgeuse, the Archbishop of Sloth from Re: Zero.

Ren was doing good in terms of time management. He had just finished page seven and without hesitation, Gintoki copied whatever was on there. Now he only had three pages to worry about.

Jaune was suffering the same fate as Yamazaki. Still, the two of them deserve some recognition for their effort. Poor them. They're weak in their animes. At least let them be smart.

Pyrrha finished page eight and was now in deep focus page nine. He copied whatever there was on page eight, confident that it was the right answer.

Just two more pages, and he's finally done.

Yang's eyes were red. Pure red. She was really annoyed at the test to the point she incinerated the paper. Looks like he can't get any answers from her.

Weiss was having a bit of a hard time with the ninth page, but she finished it. With a little bit of help from her older sister. Just to be safe, Gintoki compared her answers to Blake's. Both were exactly the same, so there was a high chance it was the right answers. He wrote it down on his paper.

Finally on the last page. Still fifteen minutes left.

Gintoki looked at the two Joui rebels, who were still meditating. Didn't they hear the bell, or didn't someone at least tell them the test already started? Who cares. It was survival of the smartest in their current situation. The only thing he could do was wish them luck that they did get killed off pretty quickly by a Grimm when they fail the test.

Qrow was obviously no good. He was just drinking throughout the whole exam. Gintoki didn't bother even checking on him.

Kagura fell asleep halfway into the test. Her paper was completely covered in drool, so her answers were all washed away.

Shinpachi was also suffering like Jaune and Yamazaki. Hell, those three could form a trio after this test and call themselves the Try-Hards. Maybe even become a boy band.

Ruby was daydreaming. It was obvious. She was on the last page too, but she doodled a picture of someone that seemed too familiar for Gintoki. A man with bandages covering his left eye. This really bothered him.

Finally, Winter. Surprisingly, her last page was still blank. He looked at the others' test papers, and their last page was also blank. Just what kind of question is this?

'A man is about to fight his opponent. He is given the choice to choose from a list of weapons. His enemy uses a battle axe. What weapon should he choose?'

Is this still a Math test? Gintoki was pretty sure this was now an English Essay or a Personal Opinion test. Time was running out. Screw it. It was all for nothing on this last one.

And as he finished writing down his answer, the bell rang a second time that day, signaling the end of the test.

* * *

Later that afternoon, everyone was called to the auditorium for an announcement.

"Attention," Ozpin said, standing on the stage. "I'm sorry to say, but a lot of you have failed the exam."

Everyone let out a groan of despair.

"Well Neptune, I'll see you in the courtyard tomorrow." Sun said.

"You too." Neptune replied.

"But," Ozpin interrupted the voices that echoed the auditorium. "I have decided that the punishment for the people who failed would be cancelled."

The auditorium fell silent, and then cheers erupted all around. They were all spared from the doom that was destined for each and every one of them that failed.

"Settle down, I still have another announcement to make." Ozpin hushed them. "We have two new teachers, also from Edo. They will introduce themselves now."

A girl with purple hair and glasses and a girl with a kind innocent smile walked out from backstage and stood at the center of the stage.

In case you still don't know, it's Otae and Sacchan.

Kondo, now properly dressed, smiled at the sight of Otae.

Sacchan spotted Gintoki who stood all the way at the back of the auditorium.

"Otae-san!" Kondo jumped into the air and over the crowd. He stripped himself completely naked in mid-air, his clothes falling onto disgusted students, and he started descending towards Otae. "Your stalker of love is here!"

"Gin-san!" Sacchan also jumped into the air, holding a piece of rope, she also started descending towards her target. "Come, we must get married right away!"

And then everything went in slow-motion.

Otae did a famous uppercut move from Street Fighter- the Shoryuken- and directly punched the gorilla pervert stalker right in his face.

Gintoki ran at Sacchan and jumped as well, delivering a flying kick right into her belly.

Both attacks sent both stalkers flying and colliding with one another in mid-air.

This image was burned into everyone's memories.

Then time went back to normal. Both stalkers fell down onto the ground simultaneously.

"Gin-san," Otae said with a smile. "We should dispose of the trash."

"I agree." Gintoki replied with his well-known dead fish eye face. "Trash will make our surroundings unhealthy."

And the two of them went off to the incinerator, dragging Kondo and Sacchan to their deaths.

"...Right, you all can go now." Ozpin said.

Everyone rushed out of the auditorium. They really wanted to see what happens next to the two.

"People from Edo sure are interesting, aren't they Glynda?"

"They're dumb, but entertaining to watch."

"No, they're smart. In another sense."

"How?"

Ozpin pulled out Gintoki's test paper from his pocket and handed it over to Glynda.

"Go to the last page."

She flipped his test paper to see the last page, the page that gave everybody a hard time, even for teachers.

"Read it."

Glynda raised her eyebrows. She really did find Gintoki's answer smart in another way. It read:

'Why should he pick up a weapon and fight? There's clearly no reason why he's fighting against his opponent, so what's the point of even fighting him? If you ask me, then I would've picked the weapon called 'reasoning' to win.'

A smart answer indeed.

* * *

 **I'm starting to think this should be an M rated crossover. Probably not, I'm just doing a few dirty jokes, just like what Gintama would do, and they're still PG-13.**

 **Also, please. PLEASE. Leave a review. They're like my painkillers after suffering days of hard work in school and in working on this crossover.**

 **The next two Chapters will be slightly special. Look forward to it!**


	9. Ch 9: Beacon Games

_**Chapter 9. Beacon Games**_

Another weekend has arrived. Which means another one of the Odd Jobs' adventures. It all started off in Team RWBY's dormitory.

"It's so boring!" Ruby said while rolling around the floor.

"Don't you have anything to do?" Weiss asked. She was on her scroll looking through the news while holding a history book in her hand.

"Nothing…"

"Like really nothing at all?" Yang asked. She was busy shadowboxing.

"Nope…"

"Well, technically you are doing something; rolling on the floor." Blake said as she glanced over her book.

"But it's still boring!" Ruby shouted. She was now rampaging across the room with her barrel rolls.

Suddenly, Shimaru came crashing through their window and rolled as he landed, causing the glass shards of what used to be a window to fly and spread across the floor and also catching Team RWBY's attention, their eyes and ears completely focused on him.

He slowly stood up and pulled out a sketch pad and a pencil that was hidden in his uniform. He opened the sketch pad to a clean page and started writing some words on it, saying: "Come to the courtyard at 10:00 AM sharp. The Odd Jobs have prepared an activity for all of us."

Shimaru ripped off the page with the message and left it on their desk. He opened the door and left the room, meeting together with Elizabeth in the corridor, who just came out of Team JNPR's dorm and left the same message. The two silent-types walked down the corridor, staying silent as ever.

"Hey, use the door like a normal person or at least clean up your mess!" Weiss shouted at them.

"So that's how he communicates…" Ruby said as she got the broom and dustpan and started to sweep the glass shards. "He's pretty cool, don't you guys think?"

"Oh, I get it now little sister…" Yang nudged her and wiggled an eyebrow. "You're not into cute, adorable Sougo, but you're into the shy, silent and anti-social Shimaru!"

"No! It's nothing like that!" Ruby protested.

"Aww, Ruby likes the type of guy whose anti-social like her, so that both of them could understand each other's feelings." Yang continued to tease her. "It's just like Romeo and Juliet!"

Blake covered her face with the book she was reading. She was blushing really badly at the thought of it. Her face was so red, her head felt really warm and she felt that she was about to faint.

"Stop it already!" Ruby attacked her older sister, using the broom and dustpan as her weapons. "And like I said, I just find him cool, nothing else!"

Weiss looked at Blake and observed her. She was pretty silent for quite a while now, and there was no way that she was so fixated on a book that made her ignore the sound of the windows crashing. Weiss slowly approached her and saw her cat ears twitching violently.

"Aha!" Weiss shouted out as she grabbed Blake's book and revealed her tomato face for Yang and Ruby to see.

"Blake…" Yang stood beside Weiss. "Why are you so red?"

"Are you embarrassed because that Shimaru guy outshined you in being a nin-" Ruby gasped. She whispered into Yang's ear, who then whispered the same message into Weiss' ear.

All of them turned to face Blake. Their eyes all locking onto their only target- Blake. And then they all let out a big smirk.

"You like him, don't you?" Yang teased.

"No… I just don't feel well…" Blake said. She didn't want to say the truth that she was blushing at the thought of a Ruby x Shimaru ship. And hell, as the author, I disapprove of that. I hate romance, you guys should know that.

"I'm telling Sun!" Ruby ran out of the dorm and start dashing down the corridor, searching for Sun.

"And I'm telling the Shimaru guy!" Yang also rushed out the dorm, pursuing the silent ninja.

Weiss stayed and gave her a pat on the shoulder. "I believe you." She said. "I'll go tell Sun and Shimaru that it was all a lie, and I'll go scold Ruby and Yang as well."

"Thanks a lot Weiss." Blake replied.

Weiss left the dorm searching for the two sleazy sisters on a mission of avenging Blake. Seriously, let Blake rest from all the teasing would you?

Blake could finally relax, and go back to reading her book in peace.

* * *

Later that day, at exactly 10:00 AM, everyone who was invited were all waiting at the courtyard for this activity that the Odd Jobs had planned out. The trio arrived pushing a cart filled with different kinds of sports materials and equipment.

"So what's all this for?" Sun asked as he picked up a baseball bat.

"We're gonna be having…" Gintoki spun around and pointed at the sky. "Beacon Games!"

"Beacon Games…?" Jaune asked, completely clueless.

"It's something like the Rio Olympics 2016, but it's held in Beacon and it's our version." Shinpachi answered.

"Our first game is baseball!" Kagura dragged along a little whiteboard that showed the list of games that they were going to play.

"Baseball…?" Yang asked, also clueless.

"Right, let me explain." Hijikata pulled out a sketchbook from the cart and started doodling on it.

"So… You basically have to hit the ball and run around the whole court. If a person runs around the whole court, you get a point. If the person is tagged by the person with the ball, the ball is caught in mid-air without it bouncing or steps on these markers." Hijikata pointed at the corners. "Then that person is out. Now if the ball spins into these areas." He pointed at the Foul zone. "That's a foul, and you'll have to re-bat. That's basically all you guys need to know."

"Thank you, prince Mayo." Gintoki said teasingly. "Now, here are the teams." He grabbed the sketchbook from Hijikata and flipped to the page where the teams were already finalized.

Team 1: Gintoki, Shinpachi, Sougo, Shimaru, Kondo, Ruby, Blake, Nora, Pyrrha, Sun, Qrow, Elizabeth, Mercury, Emerald.

Team 2: Kagura, Hijikata, Yamazaki, Weiss, Yang, Ren, Jaune, Neptune, Winter, Ironwood, Otae, Sacchan, Katsura, Cinder.

"Woah, Winter-melon and Iron Narwhal is here too?" Qrow asked in shock.

"I was starting to think they were feeling left out, so I invited them too." Gintoki responded.

"Cinder's team too?" Neptune asked.

"Come on, Forgive and Forget." Kondo said.

"This is just gonna be a demo, you play baseball like this;" Gintoki signaled Shinpachi to throw the ball at him. He batted it sending it flying and Kagura caught it before it landed into the ground.

"Oh, I see now. Then you have to run around the field right?" Pyrrha asked as she raised her hand.

"Yup. That's basically it." Sougo concluded.

"Whatever, let's start the game!" Kagura said excitingly as she raised her fist out. "Gin-chan, let's decide who goes on the offensive first!"

"Alright… Rock,"

"Paper,"

"Scissors!"

Gintoki's team lost. They were first to be on the defensive. Shinpachi must've forgot to warn everyone that Gintoki's luck was really bad when it came to gambling and betting.

Sougo was the pitcher. Nora was assigned on first base, Gintoki on second, Qrow on third and Elizabeth on home base. The first batter on the enemy team was Ironwood, who was still confused on the mechanics of the game.

The game was now underway.

Sougo threw quite a half-assed pitch, easy to hit. Ironwood swung the baseball bat randomly, letting the ball fly towards Ruby.

"I got it…!" Ruby shouted out, confident that she would catch the ball, but Nora suddenly appeared on front of her, jumped and smashed the ball down with her hammer. The ball flew directly at Gintoki, who flew at Qrow, who flew right into a concrete wall. It was the perfect meaning of 'hitting two birds with one stone'.

Ironwood effortlessly walked around the whole court and was able to make it back to home base. That was one point for Team 2.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Shinpachi shouted at the proud Nora. "You're supposed to get the ball and tag the runner, not smash the ball into your own teammates. You're not even supposed to leave your post!"

"Oh… Woopsie." Nora giggled.

"We need to at least out them three times to switch to the offensive…" Kondo said.

"It's ok chief, I got this." Sougo replied reassuringly.

The next batter was Hijikata. As soon as he got onto the home base, ready to bat, Elizabeth stepped away from him. What the hell is going on? This obviously wasn't good.

"Oi, Sougo if you try to-" Hijikata dropped the cigarette in his mouth and the bat he was holding when he saw his junior firing his bazooka at him. Luckily, he was able to dodge the missile. "Odd Jobs, what the fuck?! This is obviously not in the rules!"

"What are you talking about Hijikata?" Gintoki looked at the official baseball handbook. "It doesn't say that we can't use deadly weapons in here."

"Because you were supposed to make special rules!"

"Fine, here's a special rule; if anyone complains about the game, they are instantly out."

Outplayed. Now that was one out in Team 2.

Next was Katsura, who conversed with Elizabeth first before picking up the bat.

"Elizabeth, please, let me pass this one out." Katsura begged his partner-in-crime.

Elizabeth raised a sign: "Sure thing, pal."

Katsura smiled and picked up the bat. He turned to face Sougo, determined to hit a homerun. But while Katsura wasn't looking, Elizabeth pulled out another sign: "Kill this bastard!" Sougo nodded and threw the ball at full speed, making it land right into Katsura's manhood.

Two out. Just one more to go.

Yang was the fourth batter, even more determined than the unfortunate Katsura. Sougo pitched a time bomb at her, only to punch it back at him. He ducked on time, and now the bomb was flying at Gintoki, who then pulled out his sword and batted it up in the air.

"I won't let you pass!" Ruby shouted out as she blocked Yang's path.

"Try again next time lil' sis!" Yang simply slid under her, then continued her run.

The time bomb started it's descent towards Mercury. If he didn't catch it and threw it at third base, then the enemy team would get a point.

"I got it!" Mercury called out as he gave the time bomb a flying kick, launching it directly at Yang. But Qrow, having that defensive fatherly instinct activating within him, blocked the impact of the time bomb as it blew up on his face.

"Why?!" Shinpachi and Mercury shouted at him.

"Because she's my niece…" Qrow whimpered.

"Aww, uncle Qrow!" Yang gave her drunkard uncle- druncle- a big hug.

"Who cares?! We're at war here dammit! Now they have two points!" Gintoki raged.

"Not really boss." Sougo appeared behind Yang and pulled out a baseball and tapped it on her. "There, now that's three outs."

And on front of every member from Team 1, Sougo appeared to look like a saint, with a heavenly glow coming from the sky to fall upon him. While Team 2, on the other hand, looked at him like he was the devil himself.

It was team switch, the score was now one to zero. Team 2's pitcher was Otae, first base was Neptune, second was Winter and third was Katsura. Team 1's first batter was Kondo, the infamous gorilla that was completely well-known in two different worlds.

"Otae-san, I'll do anything for you! I'll make a homerun, to win your heart!" Kondo shouted out passionately.

"Anything right?" Otae let out her evil grin and brought out her special weapon- dark matter. "Then die for me!" She pitched her strongest throw and threw the dark matter with deadly, scary accuracy that it flew right into the gorilla's mouth. Just tasting it could kill. Imagine what would happen to poor Kondo now that he swallowed the inedible object.

"Sorry dude, you're out." Gintoki and Qrow walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder with faces that pitied him.

"Hey… This isn't bad, right? I won't die, right? Right?!" Kondo panicked as he was escorted back to the bleachers with an open coffin just sitting around, ready to be occupied.

"Nice one boss lady!" Kagura complemented Otae's good work.

The second batter for Team 1 was Sun. Otae pitched with half-strength and Sun hit the ball right in the center of the bat, making it fly far. He started running towards first base, where he would encounter his best friend Neptune.

"You're not gonna pass!" Neptune cried out as he stood on front of the base.

"Really now?" Sun pulled out a bottle of water and uncapped it, causing Neptune to run away. Now that the first base was unoccupied, Sun was able to occupy it.

"So wait, his name is Neptune, and he's afraid of water?" Shinpachi looked at Ruby, who only nodded.

"Ironic right?" Ruby said.

Next up was Blake. The pitcher threw the ball right at her and Blake tried to hit it with all her strength, but it only caused the ball to fly not that far, but it was able to bounce and roll. She started her run towards first base.

"I got it!" Yang said as she used her shotgun blast to boost her forward and pass the ball to Winter. She was able to catch it successfully and used one of her Glyphs to freeze Sun's legs in place, then casually stepped on the marker.

"Out." Winter glared at him.

The fourth batter was Mercury, confident as ever. He took up his bat and pointed it at Cinder.

"Come on granny, you better catch my homerun!" Mercury teased.

Did he just call Cinder 'granny'?

Cinder was enraged at being called a granny. She snapped her fingers, causing Mercury to combust into flames and making him run around the whole field on fire.

"Oh my god, Cinder!" Emerald cried out. "He was just joking!"

"Well he should know best not to call me that." Cinder replied.

Third out. Team switch again.

Team 1 still had the same arrangement. Team 2's fifth batter was Sacchan.

"Oi, Sougo, let's switch just this once." Gintoki ordered him.

"Okay boss." Sougo followed.

Sacchan's eyes widened as she saw the pitcher was her one and only true love.

"It's Gin-san! I must hit a homerun. Hit the ball, and you get to have Gin-san's balls." She was now deep inside her own fantasy, until Gintoki called her attention.

"Oi, Sarutobi." Gintoki said, aiming a rocket launcher at her. "Catch this." He fired, the missile directly hitting her.

"Uh… She'll be okay right?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah, she's always fine after something like that. Somehow." Kagura answered.

Gintoki and Sougo switched places again. That was barely three minutes and there was already one out.

The sixth batter of Team 2 was Weiss. Filled with pride, determination and confidence, she was completely sure she could win another point for her team. Until Ruby caught the ball in mid-air before it landed on the ground.

"That's so unfair!" Weiss ran back to the bleachers. Her older sister tried to comfort her.

Two outs.

Ren was the seventh batter. Sougo let out a normal pitch and Ren successfully hit it. Nora jumped into the air to intercept it and send it back at Ren.

"Sorry Ren!" She swung her hammer, launching the baseball at a deadly speed. And to add onto that, Kagura added even more force to push the ball even faster, but Ren used his Semblance to redirect the ball at Elizabeth, who was caught off-guard and was directly hit at the stomach. Elizabeth couldn't handle the pain. He fell onto the ground coughing out blood.

"Elizabeth!" Katsura ran to him. "Hang in there! We'll get you to a doctor!"

Elizabeth struggled and raised a sign: "It's okay… I'm fine… Go on without me…"

"No Elizabeth! I don't want to accept this!"

Elizabeth raised another sign: "Just… go…" And with that, Elizabeth closed his eyes and dropped his sign onto the ground.

"Noooooo!" Katsura shouted at the sky, almost as if he was cursing the heavens for what has happened to his beloved pet / friend / partner in crime.

Meanwhile, Yang and Winter were throwing punches at each other, protecting their little sisters.

"How dare you hurt Weiss' feelings!" Winter screamed as she threw another punch at Yang.

"Ruby did nothing wrong!" Yang shouted and returned with another punch at Winter.

"Now calm down ladies," Qrow intervened. "You two will lose your beauty if you continue to be angry at each oth-" But Qrow was interrupted with a punch from both sides of his face, one from Yang and the other from Winter.

In another part of the field, Emerald, the Shinsengumi and Otae were all crying at the graves of the three severely injured people. One of the graves said 'Kondo', the other said 'Mercury' and the last one said 'Sacchan'.

"Oh, Mercury… You were such a good friend…" Emerald sniffled.

"Kondo-san, you were such a good leader." Hijikata covered his eyes, trying to hold in the tears.

"Chief!" Yamazaki and Sougo cried out, bursting with tears.

"Sarutobi, you were pretty persistent, but I'm glad to have called you a rival." Otae said with a smile.

"You guys, they're still alive…" Jaune tried to tell them and pointed at three people who were covered in bandages. "They're over there."

Somewhere in another part of the field, Ruby, Weiss and Kagura were all arguing about whose dad is better. Yes, that really childish arguement that one would experience back in pre-school.

"My dad's cool, he's part of Team STRQ, one of the strongest Huntsman teams ever!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Nowhere near my dad, he's really famous and rich because of his very successful company!" Weiss proudly proclaimed.

"Well, not sure if this is worth bragging…" Kagura lazily said while picking her nose. "But my dad is the strongest in the universe."

Little Red and Ice Queen stared at the Edo's Kabukicho Queen.

"Are you serious?" Weiss asked.

"Yep. Not gonna lie, but he is." Kagura said.

And in another part of the field, there stood the three ninjas; Blake, Shimaru and Ren. Okay not entirely ninjas, but agile fighters. Giving each other the death glare. It was the most intense staring contest ever.

"Gin-san… I don't think we can continue the baseball match any further…" Shinpachi reported.

"Alright, quiet!" Gintoki shouted out. "Instead of baseball, let's have another game."

"And that is?" Cinder walked up, asking a question.

"Cart racing." Gintoki answered.

* * *

Everyone was divided into their own teams; The Odd Jobs, Shinsengumi, Joui rebels, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team Grown-ups, Team Cinder… thing… I forgot the name. Each of them given a cart.

"Wait, I just wanna ask you a question." Gintoki raised his hand.

"What is it?" Cinder asked.

"If every Team consists of four members, then wheres you're fourth member?"

"She isn't here at the moment. Her name's Neo."

"So your team name is Team CMEN?"

"No, dammit! People in the internet just call us that!"

"Gin-san," Shinpachi reminded Gintoki. "Care to explain now?"

"Oh, right. Anyway, the game is simple; first team that circles around the entire Beacon Academy two times win. One or two people can push the cart, and the rest can attack or defend the cart." Gintoki said. "Alright, start assigning your roles."

For Team RWBY, Yang was assigned to push the cart, and the rest of her teammates was left to do the attacking and defending.

Team JNPR assigned Nora as the cart pusher. Ren would focus on the attack and Jaune and Pyrrha were the defense.

The Odd Jobs assigned Kagura as their engine, and the rest would have to do the attack and defense.

The Shinsengumi all decided that Kondo and Yamazaki should push, and the remaining three would all focus on offense.

"Kondo-san, I don't think my stamina can keep up." Yamazaki anxiously said.

"Don't worry Yamazaki," Kondo reassured him. "With the drive to do it, you can accomplish anything!"

Team Grown-ups consisted of Qrow, Ironwood and Winter. The three of them drew lots to see who would push the cart, and Ironwood was the unlucky one.

Team Joui was just a two-man army, but it was easy for them to decide, since Katsura was always the one throwing the bombs and Elizabeth was always the one assisting him.

Finally, Team Cinder just decided that Mercury should be the one pushing the cart since he has good leg muscles among all of them.

"Alright everyone, the race starts… NOW!" Gintoki shouted, and the race was underway.

"Pyrrha cover our left!" Jaune ordered. "Ren start shooting at the Odd Jobs!"

"Got it Jaune!" Pyrrha followed and set her shield down on the left side of the cart. Ren used his pistols to start shooting at the Odd Jobs cart.

The Shinsengumi cart suddenly appeared right on front of the Team JNPR cart. Shimaru stood up and engaged Ren on a dual-blade close combat fight, with each of them delivering quick attacks to one another.

Team Grown-ups was having a hard time deciding on who was attack and who was defense. The race was already underway, but Winter and Qrow were still engaged in a petty argument.

"You two, stop it! We must win this race!" Ironwood shouted at them.

"No, I'll be attack! I got Glyphs that can help us win!" Winter suggested.

"Then use those Glyphs to actually protect us! I'll handle the attack!" Qrow objected.

"Seriously you two sto-" Ironwood was cut off as he was pushed away by one of Weiss' Glyphs.

"Uh oh." Qrow and Winter said, screaming and hugging each other as the cart they were riding on ran downhill and charged into the downtown district.

Team Grown-ups was out.

"Cinder what do we do?" Emerald asked.

"Isn't it simple? We just burn their carts." Cinder smiled and snapped her fingers, setting the Odd Jobs cart on fire. Then started to laugh hysterically.

"Ah! Gin-san, our cart's on fire!" Shinpachi screamed.

Otae glared at Cinder with her eyes wide open. It was a bad omen. She grabbed one of her dark matter and threw it at Cinder with precision that it hit her right in the face.

"Crap, Mercury! Cinder's down!" Emerald screamed, clueless of what to do now that their leader is unconscious.

"Wha-" Mercury was also shot down by one of Otae's dark matter bombs. Now the only thing Emerald could do was continue screaming as their cart ran into the fountain.

Team Cinder was also out.

"Yang, push the Shinsengumi cart!" Ruby cried out.

"Got it little sis!" With a punch, Yang was able to push the Shinsengumi cart, throwing it off balance. And also punching Kondo in the face in the process.

"Guys! The chief is down!" Yamazaki shouted, his legs and arms shaking as he continued pushing the cart with all his might.

"Hang on a little longer Yamazaki!" Hijikata said.

"Hijikata-san, what's that?" Sougo asked, pointing at a weird iron ball with a timer on it.

"Oh cra-" The Shinsengumi cart blew up into smithereens. Now they were out of the race as well. Only four carts remained.

Katsura and Sacchan were laughing valiantly, now that they downed Edo's mighty police force. "We are unstoppable!" Both of them cried out as they continued throwing bombs at the other three carts.

"Pyrrha, use your Semblance!" Jaune ordered his teammate, who nodded in reply. She used her Semblance to control the metal balls- the bombs- to fly back into the Joui rebel cart.

Elizabeth pulled out a sign: "Uh oh." And then their carts were blown up into smithereens, meeting the same fate as the Shinsengumi cart.

"Alright, just two more carts guys!" Ruby said. She trembled when their cart suddenly shook violently. They saw Kagura and Yang engaged in a fist fight, while Shinpachi prepared for a special attack.

"Special Attack; Rise of the Shining Glasses!" Shinpachi cried out as he raised his glasses into the sky, creating a bright flash of light blinding anyone who saw it.

"What was that…?!" Weiss shouted, only to realize she had been pushed off of their cart by Gintoki, together with Blake.

Kagura was able to win the fist fight, by cheating. She kicked at Yang when she least expected it and caused her to drag the cart with her, making the Team RWBY cart tumble and roll over.

Two carts remain.

"Nora, hammertime!" Jaune shouted out.

"Finally!" Nora hopped onto the cart and blasted at the ground with her grenade launcher, causing the cart to go forward even faster. She jumped up into the air switching into hammer mode and started her descent towards the Odd Jobs.

"Kagura!" Gintoki called.

Kagura kicked their cart forward to keep it moving for a few more meters without her help and engaged Nora in mid-air, only for her thick head to meet the blunt warhammer, causing her to flat-spin back into the courtyard floor.

Nora shot a grenade, changing her course back into the Odd Jobs. She pulled her hammer over her head and let it down right in the center of the cart, causing it to break in half and then into smaller parts.

Team JNPR won the fierce Mad Max race of Beacon.

"Good job Nora!" Jaune and Pyrrha gave her a thumbs up.

"Thanks guys!" Nora saluted.

"Uh, guys… We might wanna have to clean this up before Ms. Goodwitch sees this." Ren said, pointing at some burning grass, broken pieces of wood everywhere and cracked concrete.

"Wait, have any of you seen Sun and Neptune?" Pyrrha asked, her teammates shrugged, also clueless of where they went. Where did they go?

* * *

Somewhere in the dormitory, Sun was trying to apologize to Neptune after what he had tried to do back in the baseball game.

"Dude, I said I was sorry!" Sun said.

"Still, you know that I hate water!" Neptune replied.

"That's what I don't get! You're Neptune, named after the god of the sea, and you're afraid of water!"

Neptune did not respond.

"Look, as your friend- no- best friend, I'll gladly help you overcome your fear of water."

"Really?!"

"Yup."

And the Sun and Neptune duo was once again reformed after another wild day.

* * *

 ** _Alright, sorry about Jaune's misfortune in the last chapter. Didn't know there were many Jaune fans. I promise to make him cooler in Chapter 10, somehow._**

 ** _Also, Chapter 10 will be mostly focused on action. And maybe a life lesson...?_**

 ** _And don't forget to leave more replies. I seriously need it. Badly. To me, Reviews are like:_**

 ** _Ruby's cookies_**

 ** _Gintoki's parfait_**

 ** _Nora's pancakes_**

 ** _Hijikata's mayonnaise_**

 ** _Shinpachi's glasses_**

 ** _Well, you get the point._**


	10. Ch 10: Family

**_Chapter 10. Family_**

Another weekend has passed, and it's time for school once again. Not that everyone was actually excited about it, they were only excited about the lectures from the people of Edo.

It's high noon- Yes, Overwatch reference- and Team JNPR was given special training from Gintoki and Qrow, with a little help from a few borrowed Atlesian Knights.

Jaune and his team were doing their best in holding out against the waves of Atlesian Knights. With every command that Jaune perfectly timed, his teammates would properly dispatch a group of Atlesian Knights.

"Ren, covering fire!" Jaune ordered. The boy in green started hailing bullets at a few of their opponents.

"Pyrrha, take out that column of enemies!" He continued. The Invincible Girl threw her spear, piercing through the Atlas robots.

"Nora, ground smash!" He ordered once more.

"Alrighty!" Nora agreed and jumped onto his shield, then jumped upwards and smashed her hammer into the floor, creating a tremor that caught their opponents off-balanced. Jaune used this chance to finish off the remaining number of enemies.

"Okay, that's enough." Gintoki said to them. Their training was finished. "You all did good. Especially you Johnny, nice callouts."

"Thanks." Jaune replied. "And it's Jaune…"

"Also, you have a shield, don't you?"

"Yeah… Why?"

"Why don't you throw your shield around like Captain America? Your teammate can." Gintoki pointed at Pyrrha, who waved at them.

"Well, that's because she has her magnetic Sembla-"

"Cut that crap!" He shouted at Jaune. "You don't need 'Semblance' or 'Spirit Energy' or even 'Devil Fruit Powers' to become good at fighting! All you need is to practice!"

"But, still, how do you even throw a shield?"

"This is how kiddo." Qrow picked up Jaune's shield and threw it exactly how Captain America would. It bounced off the wall multiple times and eventually hit Winter- who was standing by the entrance- right in the head.

"Oh you're screwed, Qrow." Gintoki said as everyone slowly backed away from him.

Winter marched towards Qrow and gave him a slap across the face. "What the hell are you doing with Atlas property?!"

"Oh come on Ice Empress, we just borrowed it." Qrow replied.

"Borrowed it? You stole it! First you destroy Atlas property back in the Vytal festival, and now you have the nerve of even stealing it from us!"

"I was gonna return it…"

"How can you return what you destroyed during your training session?!"

"Okay okay, calm down Elsa," Gintoki slowly approached the raging Winter. "Just let it go already, would ya? Now you two should stop arguing like a married couple whose planning for a divorce. If you wanna argue, go to somewhere private."

"Wha- We are not engaged!" Winter hissed.

"Yeah, you heard her Gintoki. We aren't even friends." Qrow added.

"Mr. Sakata, I think I got the hang of it!" Jaune shouted as he threw his shield, bouncing off the wall twice and returning back to him, but unable to catch it.

"Nice job Jane." Gintoki commended him.

"It's Jaune."

"Mr. Sakata and Qrow," Glynda called as she entered the training arena. "Ozpin wants to see you."

"Ooh, we're busted." Qrow said.

"Yep. I think they found out." Gintoki said.

"Found out about what?" Glynda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing." Gintoki sighed in relief.

"Oh, they're talking about that time where they had a race with the rocket-propelled lockers around the whole campus..." Nora said cheerfully.

Qrow and Gintoki looked at her in shock. She just had to say it. The two of them turned to face Glynda, who was not happy or surprised at all.

"...and destroyed some Atlas military supply stuff in the process." Nora continued.

"You!" Winter wrapped her hands around Qrow's neck and started strangling him until he fainted.

"Mr. Sakata," Glynda looked at him with anger, though it wasn't obvious. "We will talk about this later. But for now, Ozpin wants to talk to you."

"Alright good witch of Beacon. We're under your mercy now." Gintoki said as he followed Glynda to Ozpin's office while dragging Qrow's unconscious body.

* * *

"Ugh… Geez, what happened?" Qrow said as he regained his consciousness and stood up.

"Oh, Qrow, you're awake now." said Gintoki who was just standing right beside him.

The two of them were still outside the office and everyone else was waiting inside for them.

"Why didn't you just go ahead and drag my unconscious body in there?" Qrow asked.

"Well, you already have a bad reputation of being drunk all the time. Didn't want to ruin it even more." Gintoki responded.

Damn, he was right. Qrow was only known to be a drunk old crow, and nothing else. And to top that, he had barely anything else left to lose, and he didn't want to lose what remained of his image. Gintoki sure is a nice guy after all, other than the fact he's in the same situation as him.

Both of them walked up to the door and pushed it open, seeing everyone staring back at them. The room consisted of Ironwood, Ozpin, Glynda, Winter and a few Huntsmen, including the leaders and a member of Team RWBY, JNPR and CFVY. If you really wanna know specifically whose there, it's Jaune, Pyrrha, Ruby, Weiss, Coco and Velvet.

Coco, the leader of Team CFVY, approached Gintoki and glanced from the top of her sunglasses observing him. She looked around Gintoki's entire figure, from his arms to his chest. Not too buff, not too scrawny, it was perfect for Coco. She even poked one of Gintoki's arms to check if his muscles were fake or not.

"Hmm… Not bad." Coco smiled and turned to walk back to her place.

"The hell was that about?" Gintoki was still clueless. "Is she a stalker or something?"

Qrow whispered into his ear. "Dude, I think she has the hots for you."

"What? No way, not a single girl has ever looked my way before."

"Ahem." Ozpin caught their attention, making the two good-for-nothings- or in Gintama's case, Madaos- turn to face him. "Right, as I was saying, we received a report last night about a major Faunus activity in a warehouse. We are still not sure what is going on, but that's why I want you to find out. Remember, do not fight, this is only a scouting mission."

Gintoki raised his hand.

"What is it Mr. Sakata?" Ozpin asked.

"Well, it kinda bothers me but, how did the Faunus originate?"

"Damn, that's a good question Gintoki." Qrow said.

Everyone in the room fell silent and started pondering on that question. That mystery wasn't really solved at all, was it?

"So, were the people in the past like…" Gintoki continued. "Become very experimental about this whole Faunus thing, genetically enhanced their genes and decided to get it on with an animal all because of how lonely the-" He was stopped as two feet planted their heels into his toes. One was from Weiss, the other was from Pyrrha.

"What the hell was that for!?"

"Are you stupid? Look whose here!" Weiss shouted at him. Pyrrha pointed at Velvet who was standing behind Coco. Her eyes were already tearing up and she was on the verge of crying.

"Men. Nice body, but bad attitude." Coco huffed.

"Ooh. Someone's in trouble." Jaune said.

Qrow patted him in the back and sighed. "So that's why no girl likes you. Man, we need to fix that attitude of yours."

"Hey, don't treat me like I'm some problem child!" Gintoki scowled at him.

"You act like one." Glynda added.

"See? She gets it." Qrow said, sticking his tongue out at Gintoki.

"You also act like a problem child too Qrow." Winter added.

"Hypocrite." Gintoki said, flicking a finger- the bad one- at Qrow.

"Ahem." Ozpin coughed out loud once more, getting everyone's attention. "Mr. Sakata, Qrow, may I assign you to select a group of people to join you?"

"Huh? Wait, we're gonna be the ones spying on those Faunus people?" Gintoki asked.

"Yes." Ozpin simply responded.

"Well, sure thing, O Great and Powerful Oz." Qrow bowed down as he answered.

Everyone left the office soon afterwards. They were all questioning Ozpin's decision on letting the two hooligans leading this mission.

"Are you sure about this Ozpin?" Glynda asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Ozpin said with confidence. He picked up his cup of coffee and sipped from it. "With those people from Edo around, then something good will surely happen."

* * *

"Is this everyone?" Qrow looked at Gintoki who was holding a list.

"Probably." Gintoki replied, unsure.

"The hell you mean probably?"

"Hey, you weren't the one who had to go around the campus finding these people, all you did was sit back and get drunk while I did the rest, so sit your ass down Qrow."

"Right, good point…" Qrow said as he pulled out another wine bottle.

"Okay, roll call." Gintoki brought out a red pennant started marking names down.

"Kagura."

"Here." Kagura said while chewing on some beef jerky.

"Sougo."

"Here." Sougo brought a cart with him filled with weapons of sorts.

"Ruby."

"Here!" Ruby shouted out and waved her Crescent Rose at the sky.

"Yang."

"Here!" Yang waved at him.

"Blake."

"Here." Blake said without averting her eyes away from the book she was reading.

"Jaune."

"Here." Jaune said while he was trying to store his sword and shield.

"Nora."

"Nora!" Nora saluted when her name was called.

"Zura."

"My name's not Zura, it's Katsura." Katsura said.

"Elizabeth."

Elizabeth raised a sign: "Here."

"Okay, we're all here." Gintoki crumpled and threw away the paper that had the list of people that would join them.

"Mr. Sakata, can I have a word?" Qrow tapped Gintoki's shoulder to get his attention.

"Yes?" He turned around to face Qrow, only to face his fist instead. The punch connected, sending Gintoki staggering backwards.

"What was that for?!"

"You brought Yang and Ruby along?! What if they get hurt! And you know that those two are really rowdy, they would just blow our cover in this scouting mission!"

"They insisted! I couldn't say no cause they had these puppy dog eyes!"

"Okay, you can't really resist those puppy dog eyes of theirs… Fine, but if something happens to them, you're in trouble."

"Alright, and wait- Zura why the hell are you here?" Gintoki looked at him.

"Qrow invited me. I told him I'm a master of disguise and good at runaways." Katsura said with pride and confidence.

"What the hell Qrow!" Gintoki shouted at him and even decked him across the face. "He isn't a master of disguise, he's a crossdresser! A man that dresses up as a woman! Did he flirt with you or something so that he could join?!"

"I didn't know, and I couldn't help it! That giant chicken duck thing had these really big eyes staring at me, begging me to let them come along!"

"That thing always has big eyes you idiot!"

"His name isn't Thing, it's Elizabeth." Katsura corrected them.

"Shuddup Zura!" Both of them shouted back at him.

"Uncle Qrow…" Yang called.

"Gin-chan…" Kagura called.

"What!?" Both of the arguing grown men turned to face them.

"You're so damn loud." Both of the girls said in unison and delivered a sucker punch to the two grown ups, silencing them once and for all.

"Alright you guys, now let's go do this mission!" Ruby said cheerfully as she led the march heading downtown. Kagura was dragging the unconscious bodies of Gintoki and Qrow all the way to their destination.

* * *

Later that day when the sun was already setting, the group stood in an alleyway, waiting and watching groups of Faunus enter a warehouse that was by the harbor. Sougo was perched on a rooftop with his binoculars, carefully watching and observing every area around the compound. He climbed down a ladder that led back into the alleyway where everyone else was waiting.

"Looks clear, boss." Sougo said as he handed over a pencil drawing of a map he made around the warehouse.

"Thanks Sougo." Gintoki gestured Qrow to hand him over the warehouse blueprints. Qrow pulled out a roll of blue paper from his pocket and handed it over. Gintoki unrolled it, revealing the entire interior and exterior of the warehouse.

"Alright, just a reminder, this is a scouting mission," Gintoki said. "We're not gonna be engaging into any fights, all we need to do is observe what they're doing and report it back to Ozpin right afterwards." He pointed at one of the vents located in the interior of the warehouse. "This vent over here will lead us to one of the maintenance bridges that are no longer used where we can get a good view of whatever is in there."

Gintoki turned to face Blake. "Blake, this is your part. Since we can only see a part of the compound, we want you to enter the warehouse from the entrance and scout the entire thing by yourself. You won't have any problem entering, you're Faunus after all." He reached down to a small sack and pulled out a small camera and handed it over to Blake. "Don't forget to take pictures."

"Nice job Gintoki," Qrow complemented him. "This plan is pretty good."

"Boss, it's almost time the gate closes." Sougo reminded.

"Go on Blake, don't fail us!" Yang and Ruby cheered for her as she walked out of the alleyway and entered the warehouse right before the doors closed.

"Now for our part. The vents are pretty narrow, so only small people can fit." Gintoki said as he pointed at the vents again.

"Well, if you say small people…" Qrow looked around the group. "Me, Gintoki, Zura…"

"My name's not Zura, it's Katsura." Katsura corrected him.

"...Elizabeth, Jaune, Sougo and Yang can't fit."

"And Nora's out of the question since she's a bit too loud…" Jaune added.

"Hey, I am not loud!" Nora shouted.

Everyone looked at the last two people, the smallest out of all of them and the only ones capable of fitting through that vent.

"I am not small!" Ruby growled at them.

"Relax Ruby," Kagura said. "My papi once told me that small people are cute people, so that means we're cute!"

"Oh, really…? I remember my dad kept telling me that I was cute, but I didn't know it worked like that!" Ruby replied.

"Together, we will be the MVP of this mission!"

"What's an MVP…?"

"Most Valuable Person"

"Oh… Yeah!"

"The power of cuteness shall prevail!"

"Oi, Kagura." Gintoki smacked Kagura on her head. "We aren't even done yet, so don't get your hopes high." He pulled out a walkie-talkie and gave it to her. "You know how to use that right?"

"Yeah, you just push the button and speak into it right?" Kagura pointed at the button on the walkie-talkie.

"Yeah, that's basically it. Off you go now."

The two little secret agents climbed up the ladder that led to the rooftops and they parkoured their way to the warehouse. Acting like ninjas, they landed on the warehouse rooftop with ease and silence. Kagura grabbed the vent and forced it open, then they started crawling their way inside.

"Wow, they're really into it." Jaune commented.

"What if this operation fails?" Qrow asked.

"We have plan B." Gintoki answered.

"And that is?"

"Plan B for 'Bust in and break everything' kind of plan."

"Now that's a plan!" Yang said cheerfully.

* * *

Blake was already in the warehouse that was completely filled with Faunus, just like her. It was like some kind of Comic-Con event in the warehouse, except instead of multiple stalls and different colored banners, it only showed different kinds of weapons and a red banner with a claw mark and a picture of a wolf.

The White Fang.

The Faunus people around her were probably new recruits, all willing to fight for their rights. She used to be just like them in the past, driven with hatred against humans, fighting for human rights, all that revolution stuff.

It was the usual orientation for every recruit. A heart-warming welcome, a message to the recruits, a propaganda speech, and an introduction of someone unexpected.

"We will now introduce to you one of our White Fang leaders!" Said one of the White Fang lieutenants.

A man covered in black with red hair with a White Fang mask walked out from backstage.

It was Adam Taurus.

"Greetings, new recruits," Adam said through the microphone. "I am Adam Taurus, one of the leaders of the White Fang…"

For a moment, Blake saw Adam face towards her, eye to eye. The eye contact made her legs freeze in place. She knew she had to run, but she was frozen stiff.

"...and we have a special guest tonight as well, isn't that right, Blake?" Adam said as he pointed at the cat girl dressed in black. Everyone, from White Fang members to new recruits, turned to face her. A few White Fang goons started to surround her, ready to attack and capture her, and if that didn't work, kill her.

From above, in the maintenance bridge, Ruby and Kagura were watching Blake being trapped in a circle filled with big, buff White Fang goons. Ruby jumped off of the bridge, unfolding her Crescent Rose in mid-air and landing right beside Blake.

"Blake, run!" Ruby shouted, but Blake was still frozen in place.

"Oh, hello Little Red, come to join in as well?" Roman said, who emerged from a crowd of White Fang members, together with Neo following behind him. "Boys, get them!"

The White Fang goons all charged at the two of them simultaneously, but were all stopped with a single swing of Ruby's Crescent Rose. She tried her best holding them back, but it was only a matter of time until a number of them were able to disarm her and pin her down.

Kagura reached for the walkie-talkie in her pocket and shouted into it. "Gin-chan!"

"What is it Kagura, no need to shout…" Gintoki responded through the walkie-talkie.

"Ruby and Blake just got caught!"

"What?!" It was Qrow's voice that could be heard through the walkie-talkie this time.

"I don't know how, but Blake's cover was blown and Ruby jumped in to save her, but now both of them are caught!"

"God dammit Gintoki, this is all your fault!" Qrow's voice can still be heard through the walkie-talkie. They forgot to release their finger from the button, so the whole conversation can be heard.

"My fault? It's clearly your niece's fault for even begging to go with us!" Gintoki's voice now being heard in the walkie-talkie.

Footsteps could be heard coming from the staircase that led towards the maintenance bridge. The shouting through the walkie-talkie must've caught their attention.

"Gin-chan, what should I do?" Kagura asked.

No response.

"Gin-chan…? Gin-chan…?!"

The batteries were dead.

* * *

"Oh, good job. Not only did you get Ruby in trouble, but you forgot to replace the batteries on the damn walkie-talkie!" Qrow shouted at him.

"Relax, Kagura can handle all this by herself." Gintoki said.

"Relax…? Relax?!" Yang shouted in rage. "My best friend and sister are captured, and you tell us to relax?! What if Kagura also fails?!"

"And who the hell will he send in? I clearly heard Roman's voice, and he's seen all of us back in that pointless UNO game." Jaune said.

"We have Sougo." Gintoki answered. "Roman hasn't seen him yet."

"Yeah, you have me." Sougo added. He was wearing fake dog ears and a dog tail. Thanks to Katsura's help, it looked real and believable.

"...where did you get the dog cosplay?" Jaune asked.

"Katsura carries cosmetics with him every time, right Katsura the criminal?" Gintoki said.

"You used to be a criminal too Gintoki!" Katsura commented.

"Ah, 'used to be', that means I'm no longer one."

"Oh my god, he's so cute!" Nora shouted and brought out her scroll. She stood beside Sougo and pointed the camera of the scroll at themselves. "Selfie!"

"Who cares!? What will one pubescent little boy do anyway?!" Qrow and Yang shouted at Gintoki.

"Sir, I'm eighteen." Sougo corrected them.

"Qrow, you'll be amazed." Gintoki nodded at Sougo and he walked over to the door of the warehouse, knocking on it.

The door opened and a White Fang lieutenant stood before him.

"What are you, a new recruit?" Asked the lieutenant.

Sougo simply nodded, and the lieutenant showed him the way inside. He observed his surroundings quickly and carefully. He looked forward, where he spotted Blake and Ruby tied up by the stage and some guy with red hair completely clothed in black giving some kind of lecture. He saw Kagura being dragged up on stage, squirming around wildly trying to break free. All he could do was wait for the perfect opportunity while trying to hold in his laughter.

"So, Blake, still remember me?" Adam kneeled down to be on eye-level with Blake.

"Yes, you're the asshole that cut off Yang's arm in Volume three." Blake said. "You're lucky this is a crossover."

"Ah! Spoilers!" Kagura rolled over, trying her best to cover her ears.

A White Fang member walked up to Sougo. He was big- really big- and carried what looked like a giant shield on his back.

"Hey, whose this little kid, someone's bastard child or something?" The big guy teased.

"Probably one of the lieutenants', they really do it when they have the chance." Said a smaller guy who was standing right beside him.

"I'm not a kid." Sougo said, letting out a small growl.

"Aww, he gonna bite us." The big guy pinched one of Sougo's fake dog ears and accidentally plucking it out. "Eh… Huh?" He turned back to face Sougo who now had a big sadistic grin on his face.

Back in the alleyway, everyone was waiting impatiently for the go signal.

"So… What's the Go signal?" Jaune asked.

"When the screaming starts." Gintoki responded.

And it was only a matter of seconds when they finally heard the screaming and shouting.

"That's the signal." Gintoki said and everyone rushed to the door.

Nora brought out her hammer and swung it with full force, breaking the locked door open. The group rushed their way inside, seeing Sougo going on a rampage against a bunch of unfortunate White Fang members. All of them charged at the White Fang, slashing and hacking their way through.

Qrow took note of Sougo's actions. His eyes were dead serious. Why would he go out of his own way to save someone he knew for only a month?

Gintoki was able to make it through the horde first, almost reaching the stage, but Adam stood in his path.

"Your charge ends here, human." Adam said.

"And your evil-ness ends here!" Gintoki said out as he drew his fist back and charged.

"Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora!" He shouted out as he threw a chain punch at Adam.

"That's not gonna stop me…!" Adam said "Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda!" He also shouted out as he returned a chain punch at Gintoki.

(The 'Ora Ora' and 'Muda Muda' are JoJos Bizarre Adventure references.)

The both of them were now engaged in a contest of chain punches.

Nora continued sweeping down rows of enemies with a single swing of her hammer. Jaune followed closely behind her, guarding her back of any incoming enemies. She stopped swinging her hammer when she saw Sougo fighting against Neo. Both of them were delivering attacks with the intent to kill, only to be parried, blocked or evaded.

"I'll make you pay for that UNO game!" Roman shouted as he engaged Katsura in battle.

"Why? UNO is a family and friend game, isn't that right Elizabeth?" Katsura asked.

Elizabeth used his sign to slap a goon right in the face, and raised it up: "Yeah!"

Nora and Jaune continued their charge, confident that Sougo and Katsura could handle them. They swept through more and more enemies until they saw Gintoki and Adam engaged in a close fight. Gintoki was actually losing this fight. Both of them rushed in to aid him, but a horde of opponents blocked them.

"Nora, boost me!" Jaune commanded his teammate.

Nora saluted and smashed the ground beneath him, causing a chunk of concrete rising up and launching him into the air.

He had a perfect aim to hit Adam. He pulled his shield arm back and threw his shield, sending it flying at Adam and hitting him directly in the face and causing him to stagger. Using this window of opportunity, Gintoki stored up all his power in this one last punch and gave him an uppercut.

"Shoryuken!" Gintoki shouted out while executing the uppercut. "Nice one, Jaune!" He gave him a thumbs up to commend him of his good work, but Jaune's shield that hit Adam bounced off a wall and hit Gintoki in the back of his head, causing him to faint.

"Aw crap…" Jaune said as he started to descend and roughly land on the stage. Upon impact, he bounced a few more meters before he finally stopped.

"Yo Jaune." Ruby chuckled.

"Hey Ruby." Jaune sighed.

"Ruby! We're here to save you!" Yang said as she punched down a row of enemies.

"Uncle Qrow is here too!" Qrow shouted from a distance, clearing a patch of opponents.

The two of them raced towards the stage, easily dispatching foes here and there, except for one White Fang lieutenant, who used one of the mechs that were in display to block their path.

Yang threw a punch, but the mech caught it right in it's metal hand and flung Yang right into a pillar.

Qrow commenced his attack and cut off one of it's arms, but it's other arm gave a devastating backfist that sent him flying meters back.

"Destroy them all!" Roman commanded the pilot of the mech. He was still engaged in a fight against Katsura.

Nora charged in and hammered the mech at it's side, causing it to stagger.

"Come on Jaune, can't you untie these ropes faster?!" Ruby hurried, she wanted to help out in fighting that mech.

"I'm trying!" Jaune said. He was already using his sword to cut the ropes at this point.

"You have no chance of winning against us!" Roman shouted at Katsura. "By now, Neo has already dealt with that kid!"

"You should guess again Roman, maybe it's the other way around." Katsura said with confidence. Sougo appeared as he jumped over Katsura.

"Wha-" He planted one of his feet into Roman's face and used him as a trampoline to boost his next jump, causing him to have longer airtime. He was launched directly at the mech, who was ready to block his attack, but Sougo flashed his sword quickly in a downward strike and landed right behind the mech. A few seconds later, the mech slowly split in half and set ablaze.

"Whaaaaat?!" Everyone in the warehouse screamed out at the unbelievable sight. Except for Gintoki and Adam, who were unconscious.

"Alright, I got you free!" Jaune said as he finally untied the three hostages.

"Retreat!" Katsura shouted out as he saw the hostages being freed. Everyone in the group ran like crazy in their escape. Kagura- instead of grabbing or dragging Gintoki- kicked him out of the warehouse instead.

Mission Accomplished.

* * *

"Is that so?" Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Ozpin, and we had to raid and sabotage everything while rescuing the three hostages. Luckily, nobody was injured from our side." Qrow said.

"Except one." Gintoki added. His head was covered in bandages because of that shield-strike from behind.

"I see, thank you for your efforts. May I rely on you two again to do more jobs like these in the future?" Ozpin asked.

"Sure, that's why we're called the Odd Jobs." Gintoki said. "Doing any odd job you give us."

"Thank you. You may go."

The two left the office without any other word to say.

"Hey, Gintoki." Qrow called.

"What?" Gintoki asked.

"That Sougo kid… He looked pretty serious when we were saving Ruby, Kagura and Blake from the White Fang. Like, his eyes were pretty damn dark and he was fighting way more serious than when he fought Pyrrha."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Why is he going so far just to save someone he only knew for a month? I know Kagura and Sougo are rivals, but Blake and Ruby? They barely know each other."

"Remember when you and Yang got mad at me because you two worried about Ruby's safety? Family bond, right?"

"Yep… Why?"

"He used to have an older sister who cared for him a lot, and he cared for her a lot. But it all went to shit for him right after his sister died from an incurable disease. I guess he didn't want to make you guys feel the same thing."

"Damn, I feel for the kid. Y'know, lost my sister too. But… for my family? Why would he do that? He ain't even part of my family."

"Qrow, come on, you should know this by now. Family isn't just about blood, it's about the people who you want in your life, and who wants you in their life."

"So he wants to be accepted like a family member, basically. Looks like that kid isn't that much of a sadist after all."

That was the end of another eventful day.

* * *

 _ **So... I may have rushed this chapter... a bit... Still, it's good enough I guess.**_

 ** _Also, there's this one review about the summary saying "Find out next episode / chapter is so stale." I understand what you're trying to say here, but there's no need to be salty about it. And I've only used that for the summary, nothing else. Remember the saying; 'Don't judge a book by it's cover'_**

 ** _And I might as well announce it now, but if I ever make any other crossovers in the future, just remember that every crossover is in the same universe, so they can be connected somehow._**

 ** _One last announcement; Review Plz. Don't Hate (That Much)._**


	11. Ch 11: Fridays Nights are sleepless

_**Chapter 11. Friday nights are sleepless**_

It was a Friday night, another weekend was just around the corner, but there was still one last obstacle before they could finally rest easy for the weekend. Everyone was already resting and fast asleep in their assigned dorms, except for three mischievous fellows who decided to give this Friday night a little scare.

At the end of the dormitory corridor on the first floor was the self-serving kitchen, where three figures stood in the dark with a candle as their source of light. Each of them were holding items, props, traps and real weapons that would be used to scare everyone.

"Are all the exits of the dormitory all locked?" Asked one of them.

"Yeah. And did you take all their weapons?" Said the second one, turning to face the third figure.

"Yep, I got all their weapons and hid them outside. No way they're gonna get it back without jumping off the roof or the windows at the fourth floor." Said the third. "Did you fix the lighting?"

"Yes." Replied the first one. "I even placed the fog machines, music boxes and CCTV cameras in well-hidden areas. Did you put the locks on this door?"

"I just did, they won't be able to enter here." Said a fourth one who just entered the room. He pushed a button that activated the CCTV cameras and fog machines all throughout the entire dormitory. "Let's get this show started."

* * *

"Hey, guys?" Yang rose up from her bed. It was already midnight and she was still awake.

"What is it Yang?" Weiss asked.

"Can you sleep?"

"No." Ruby responded.

"What about you Blake?"

"I'm reading a book right now." Blake replied.

"In the dark?"

"I have night vision remember. All Faunus have."

"Oh… Right…"

"Yang, why can't you sleep?" Ruby asked.

"Well, that's because…"

"I'm so excited for the weekend!" Yang and Ruby said in unison as they jumped out of bed.

"Well," Weiss sat up and turned on a lamp that was right beside her bed. "Ever since those people from Edo came, our weekends are never boring."

Blake also sat up and placed a bookmark in the page she was reading before she closed the book and set it aside. "I agree, they're an amusing bunch."

"Blake, don't you mean… a-mew-sing?"

"Ugh. Yang…"

"Say, you guys wanna stay up all night? I mean, none of us can sleep at all, right?" Ruby proposed.

"Oh my god, yes!" Yang hugged her little sister like a teddy bear.

"Well, why not?" Weiss said. "We can play some chess."

"Or play Monopoly." Blake added.

"What about UNO? Or Twister?" Yang recommended.

"Alright guys, let's decide which to play fi-" Ruby was interrupted when she noticed the lights on the lamp was flickering. "Weiss, is our lamp broken?"

"I'm pretty sure I changed the light bulb on that thing about a week ago…" Weiss said.

The lamp's light slowly grew weaker and weaker, until the room was dimly lit and they could barely see each other.

"Hold up, I'll get the flashlights." Yang walked over to a desk and pulled one of the drawers open and picked up four flashlights. She handed one to each of them.

"Let's use and share one flashlight at a time so we could save some battery power." Ruby said. "Let's use my flashlight first."

Team RWBY's heads snapped towards the door when they heard loud banging coming from it.

"Help! Guys!" Gintoki cried out as he continued banging on the door. "Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss cream! Let me in!"

"Hey!" Weiss shouted at him after hearing her new nickname.

"Ooh, he knows how to make puns." Yang said with a flirtatious voice. "Looks like we're gonna be a puntastic duo."

"Come on you gu- AAAAAHHHH!" Gintoki screamed loudly in horror. His scream probably woke up the entire dormitory. His voice faded away into the distance until it could no longer be heard, and instead they could hear a sinister laugh together with ominous sounds and eerie noises.

"Okay that is not a joke. This isn't good at all. If this is all a prank, I will kill him!" Weiss started to panic.

"Relax guys, let's go check it out." Ruby said as she reached her hand out for the doorknob.

"What? No. No way." Yang stood in between her little sister and the door. "You just heard what happened, I don't wanna know what's out there."

"But we need to find out if he's okay!" Ruby insisted. "...and where's Blake?"

The three of them turned to face a giant cardboard box that trembled. They peeked inside it, seeing Blake and Zwei shaking in fear.

"Oh come on you guys," Ruby said with disappointment. "It won't hurt to find out!"

"Ruby, have you heard of the saying 'curiosity kills the cat'?" Blake said.

"Oh, alright. We'll bring our weapo-" She tried to reach out for Crescent Rose in the usual spot she places it, only to realize it's no longer there.

"We're doomed." Yang squeaked.

There was a knock on the door, and it was enough for Team RWBY to huddle in the corner hugging each other and covering themselves with blankets.

"Wh-Who is it?" Ruby asked.

"It's just me, Jaune." Jaune said from the other side of the door.

The four of them let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you guys alright in there?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, we're fine."

"Great, you guys wanna come with us to find out what happened to Gintoki?"

"Uh, sure. Hold on a sec." Ruby walked towards the door to open it for Jaune, and Team JNPR flooded inside carrying pillows as their weapons. They were still in their pajamas, but it was a smart move, since whatever was out in the corridor could kill them while they changed clothes.

"Alright, grab every pillow you need and any book that you can use to tuck in your shirt." Jaune gave them advice.

"Alright, but… Why don't you change into your battle outfits?" Blake asked.

"Because whatever is out there creeping around could kill us while we changed clothes." Ren said.

"Did they take your weapons too?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, I received a text from Velvet that their weapons were gone. But after what happened to Gintoki, I lost signal." Pyrrha showed her scroll and pointed at the 'no signal' icon.

"Damn, so we can't call for help too…" Yang punched the wall in despair.

"We're thinking of going door to door and asking other teams to join us in searching for whatever is doing this and defeat it once and for all." Jaune proposed.

Another scream was heard as it echoed down the hallway. Team RWBY and Team JNPR grabbed all their pillows and books that would seem useful to them and rushed out of the room and followed the sound of the screaming. The hallway was dimly lit with some lights flickering on and off, some turned off and the rest all colored red. There was a thick fog that was all the way up to their thighs and there were splatters of blood on the wall. They stopped in the middle of the corridor to see a heavily injured Sougo, who was completely covered in blood. He was using an arm to cover the huge hole located in his gut.

"He...lp…" Sougo weakly called out as he raised an arm that was severed in half. Hands suddenly emerged from the darkness behind him, grabbed him and dragged him away.

"No!" Yang shouted out and tried to chase after him, but Nora grabbed her by the arm and shook her head.

"It's no use. He's gone now." Nora said with disappointment.

Jaune walked up to a door and knocked on it. "Who is it?" Said Coco's voice from the inside.

"It's Jaune, we're trying to gather people so we can group together and defeat what's causing this." Jaune replied.

"...you're not a mimic?"

"A what?"

"Mimic." Velvet said from the other side of the door. "There's a creature camping outside that can shapeshift into anyone."

"Uh… guys, why do we have two Weisses?" Ruby pointed at both of them, who were giving each other a glare.

"So… which is the real Weiss." Ren looked at both of them.

"I'm the real Weiss!" Said one of them

"No, I'm the real one!" Said the other.

"Hold on, I know how to handle this." Yang cleared her throat and walked towards them. "So, Weiss… now that there are two of you, does that make you… a twin popsicle?"

(It's an ice cream pun after the "Twin Pops" ice cream.)

Both Weisses cringed and gave a disgusting look at each other, then at Yang.

"Dammit. Didn't work." Yang punched the wall in despair again.

"Well Weiss, looks like we'll just have to take both of you. There's no other option, really." Ruby sighed.

"What?!" Screamed the first Weiss in disbelief. "I… I will not let this stupid mimicing creature ruin the Schnee name!" She drew back her fist and threw a punch that decked the other Weiss across the face. Weiss no. 2 fell down to the ground, instantly being covered by the thick fog.

"That's the Weiss we all know." Blake commented, Jaune nodded in agreement.

"We just dealt with it Coco, it's sa-" A scream of horror was heard from the other side of the door.

"Nora, door!" Jaune ordered.

"Got it!" Nora grasped her pillow with two hands tightly and swung it with a powerful force that it dislodged the door from it's hinges.

"Get back you mo-" Yang stopped as she saw Kagura hugging Sadaharu, while Sadaharu bit on Shinpachi's head.

"Uh… What are you guys doing here?"

"Hi Yang." Shinpachi said with blood trickling down his face.

Velvet and Coco waved at them. Yatsuhashi and Fox were just on their beds seated down and playing chess against one another.

"Yang!" Kagura gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry for you, you lost your arm!" She continued. "And Pyrrha too… she… she…" she bursted into tears with a raging river flowing down her face.

"What's wrong with her?" Blake asked her fellow Faunus, Velvet.

"We were watching RWBY Volume three together." Velvet said, her eyes sparkling with held-in tears.

"You guys do know what happened to your leader, right?"

"Yeah, we heard his scream." Shinpachi said. "But we don't really care about him. He doesn't give us our paychecks."

"What about Sougo?"

"I'm happy he's gone now. He won't hurt any of us anymore." Kagura said with a warm smile on her face.

"Wait, what happened to the mimic outside?" Coco pointed at the open doorway where the door was supposed to be.

"Weiss punched it! She was so cool, like, 'I won't let you destroy the Schnee name!' then ONE PUUUUUNCH!" Nora imitated the scene where Weiss punched the other Weiss.

"Then… what's that?" Coco pointed at a strange creature that now appeared by the doorway. It looked like an alien from Aliens vs. Predator, except it had a glowing visor and a spine that stuck out of the beast with a green tail. There was saliva dripping out of it's big jaw filled with jagged and serrated teeth. It didn't look happy.

"We're so dead." Jaune squeaked.

"You just had to punch it Weiss." Blake looked at Weiss, trying to guilt-trip her.

"What else was I supposed to do, keep it as a pet?!" Weiss shouted back at her.

The creature started to approach them, pushing them inwards and cornering them with the window just behind them. They could open the window and escape, but they were at the top floor of the dormitory and would just fall to their deaths.

"Crap, we've got nowhere to run!" Yang shouted out as she felt her back touching the window.

Kagura jumped on front of everyone, ready to engage this monster in a brutal life-or-death battle.

"Sadaharu, go!" She commanded as the giant white, furry dog appeared on front of the beast standing on two legs wearing boxer shorts and boxing gloves on it's paws. Sadaharu started delivering punch after punch to the hideous creature, making it a pitiful sight to see. Jab, right hook, left cross, right cross, a low blow to it's mid-section and another right hook. Combo after combo, Sadaharu never ceased throwing relentless powerful strikes at his opponent.

"Finish him, Sadaharu!" She shouted out. Her loyal dog obeyed and followed up with a right uppercut that sent the monster flying. The sound of the impact was loud enough that it caused the glass on the window to shake. That mimicing creature won't be waking up from that one.

"This has turned from horror scene to Hajime no Ippo." Shinpachi said.

"Good job Sadaharu." Kagura patted Sadaharu on the back. He huffed and let out a long exhale before he got out of the boxing attire and went back on all-fours.

"Hey, we should teach Zwei how to do that!" Yang said with excitement.

"Didn't Uncle Qrow say that he would teach Zwei how to break a build-" Ruby gasped. "Oh my god, Zwei! We left him back at the room!"

"That's who you're worried about?!" The boy in glasses cried out. "You're worried about a dog instead of your relative? Is you're uncle's life really that worthless?!"

"Don't get the wrong idea Shinpachi," Weiss said to him. "I've seen their uncle fight, and he's pretty strong. He can handle himself."

Ruby dashed off and left a bunch of red rose petals where she once stood. She raced down the corridor at such a speed that it temporarily cleared out the thick fog that covered the floor.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang chased after her, following the path of the fog clearing that Ruby left behind, with everyone else following behind her.

"Are you gonna come with us?" Jaune asked before he left Team CFVY's room.

"Oh, we'll be fine. We're gonna find a way on how to get out of here and call for help. You guys stay safe." Fox said as he picked up the fallen dislodged door and put it beside the open doorway.

"Alright, I'll see you then." Jaune ran off catching up with everyone else.

Ruby still continued to run down the hallway despite the eerie, ominous sounds and sinister laughs that she heard, the dim red lighting that would sometimes flicker, and the cold atmosphere that breezed through her when she ran. She braked as she approached her dorm room's door and her feet slid a few more meters before coming to a full stop, halting directly on front of the door. She hurriedly entered the room and glanced around searching for Zwei. She ran over to the cardboard box where Zwei was last seen, but he wasn't there.

And then a familiar bark echoed the hallway. It was Zwei's. She raced out of the room in a hurry, following the sound of Zwei's bark.

"Ruby, wait up!" Pyrrha tried to call out for her, but Ruby's mind was so fixated on finding her cute pet Corgi that she still continued to run.

Without knowing where she was stepping while she ran due to the thick fog, she stepped on something squishy and slipped. Ruby fell backwards and landed on her back. She could feel something liquid cushion her fall. When she fell, the thick fog around her cleared out and revealed her surroundings. She was sitting on a pool of blood with severed limbs and organs lying around everywhere, with what remained of Kondo just right beside her.

"Ruby!" Jaune called out as he arrived with everyone else. He looked like a real hero, standing on front of everyone and leading the charge through this hellhouse. He'd look way more cooler if it weren't for that ridiculous onesie he was wearing.

Weiss screamed at the sight of bloody murder.

"Oh no, they got the gorilla…" Kagura said.

Ren observed the pool of blood. He dipped his finger and took his time assessing it.

"The blood's still fresh." Ren said. "Whatever got him must still be nearby."

"Hey, what's that?" Nora pointed at one area of the hallway, where Katsura, Hijikata, Otae, Sacchan and Shimaru, with Zwei being carried in his hands, were running towards them with a horde of zombies following.

"Run!" Hijikata shouted. The command ringed in everyone's ears and they all started running the opposite way, away from the zombies. Their legs tried their best to carry them as far as possible.

There was a sharp turn right ahead, where a staircase was located to the right. Their strides went from wide to short, keeping a steady pace while they ran and easily turning right. Shinpachi was careless of where he stepped and accidetally missed a staircase, tumbling down and bumping into the others, causing them to tumble down as well.

"Ow… Dammit Pachi-boy. Watch where you're stepping!" Kagura scolded him.

"Do you think I can see where I'm stepping with this thick fog?!" Shinpachi talked back.

"At least we were able to outrun those zombies…" Hijikata stood up and patted away the dust on him.

"Why do I see a pattern here. From Aliens vs. Predator to Hajime no Ippo to The Walking Dead?" Shinpachi asked.

"The Walking Dead sounds like a nice show. Hey, you guys have a blu-ray dvd of it?" Blake asked.

"Yeah. Season one to season six." Hijikata replied. "You wanna borrow it?"

"Heck yeah!" Yang exclaimed.

"You guys, now's not the time!" Shinpachi shouted. "You won't be able to watch The Walking Dead if you're already dead!"

"Ah, I heard season seven is airing this month." Kagura said casually.

"Kagura!"

"Oh, Zwei! You're all right!" Ruby grabbed Zwei from Shimaru's arms and hugged him. Their reunion meant so much to them and they were willing to cherish this moment, even if they were surrounded by horrible stuff.

"Hey guys, I think we need to get moving now." Jaune reminded them. "Those zombies might come down those stairs any time now."

"No they won't." Hijikata said. "I don't hear any groaning noises."

"Maybe they got distracted…?" Pyrrha suggested.

"Uhm… Otae, was it?" Weiss asked.

"Yes?" Otae turned to face her.

"Where's that purple-haired ninja girl?"

"You mean Sarutobi or Sacchan?"

"Yeah."

Otae looked around for a second, then tried remembering what exactly happened to her. "Oh my…" She realized something and looked back at the stairs. "I may have… elbowed her right in the face by accident… and made her trip as well…"

"Oh my god, sis!" Shinpachi screamed. "You abandoned Sacchan?!"

"Well, not exactly Shin-chan. She fell on her own, and I was too focused on running away because I was too scared."

"That is basically abandoning her sis…"

"Oi, Toshi, Zura." Kagura called for them.

"My name's not Zura, it's Katsura." Katsura corrected her.

"Where's Elizabeth and Yamazaki?" Kagura asked.

"Oh, they sacrificed their lives to save us." Hijikata said.

"Why does that sound like such a half-assed lie…" Jaune was getting suspicious and glared at the two of them.

"We should really get moving you guys." Ren alerted everyone. "It won't be long until those zombies finish eating up the bait and start coming for us again."

"Did you just call Sacchan bait…?" Shinpachi eyed him.

"He's right, we should keep moving! Does anyone have anything we can use to fan away the thick fog?" Ruby asked.

"Well, Elizabeth gave me this before he sacrificed himself. I'm sure it'll come in handy." Katsura pulled out a sign that had Elizabeth's handwriting written in blood, saying: "Damn you Katsura! Why did you abandon me?!"

"You sacrificed your pal?!" Jaune shouted at him.

"Hey, I'm innocent here." Hijikata said. "Yamazaki really did sacrifice himself for us, isn't that right Shimaru?"

Shimaru pulled out a sketchbook with a few words written on it: "Yeah. He sacrificed himself for our sake."

"Come on guys, let's go!" Ruby pointed down the third floor hallway, where the lights were a bit dimmer and the fog was slightly thicker than the previous floor they were in. Katsura stayed on front of the group, standing right beside Jaune, using Elizabeth's sign as a hand fan to clear the fog.

Zwei hopped off of Ruby's arms and ran ahead deeper into the corridor. He must've seen, or heard, or felt something that was just up ahead.

"Zwei, wait!" Ruby cried out as she started chasing after the dog again.

"Again…?" Weiss sighed. Everyone started chasing after her.

Zwei stopped right behind Sun and Neptune, who were standing still in both shock and fear. Ruby arrived shortly afterwards and spotted the two.

"Sun? Neptune? Why are you guys standing there?" Ruby asked while picking up Zwei. "Is everything all right?"

Neptune slowly turned to face Ruby. His face was pale white with beads of sweat trickling down his face and an open jaw. He slowly raised his arm and unfolded his index finger, pointing at a big silhouette- probably taller than Yatsuhashi- staring down at them with one eye. The fog covered a lot of the silhouette's features and details. The only noticeable thing was it's only eye that slightly glowed and glared down at them.

Jaune and the others were able to catch up to Ruby. They stopped right behind her.

"Ruby, what's wrong?" Shinpachi asked. He was also able to see Sun and Neptune.

Ruby slowly turned to face the others. Her face was also pale white with beads of sweat trickling down her face, just like Neptune's. She pointed at the big silhouette that glared down at everyone with it's only eye.

Now everyone else was terrified.

The lights flickered for a few seconds before it finally died. The sound of a light bulb breaking and the sudden darkness was enough to scare them.

"Someone use their flashlight." Jaune ordered. Weiss pulled out her flashlight and turned it on, pointing it towards the area where the big silhouette once stood, but he was no longer there.

"Alright guys, let's huddle and stay close to each other and use four flashlights. Two on front, two at the back." He proposed. Everyone did as he said and formed a big group.

Hijikata and Sun were assigned to be the people holding the flashlights on the front of the group, while Kagura and Yang were assigned to the back. Katsura stood right in between Hijikata and Sun to continue fanning away the thick fog.

The group continued to press onwards through the third floor and they finally reached the next staircase. They advanced towards the second floor and stopped when Zwei started clawing at a door. On top of the door showed a sign that was labeled 'Janitor's Closet'.

"I think Zwei's trying to tell us something…" Yang suggested.

Hijikata stood on front of the group and opened the door. The room was completely dark and he pointed his flashlight inside, revealing a clown with ash gray skin wearing dull-colored clothing. His face was splattered with blood around it's eyes and mouth and even had a really wicked grin. Hijikata shut the door closed.

"What's wrong…?" Sun asked.

"Take a look…"

Sun walked up to the door and opened it and pointed his flashlight inside, only to see an empty room with a small television set that was turned on and dimly lit the darkness.

"Ruby, Yang, you might wanna see this…?" Sun said. Ruby and Yang peaked and stared down at the dark room. They averted their gaze towards the small television. It was broadcasting their uncle, blindfolded and tied up to a chair in an isolated room. The two siblings walked up to it and saw a microphone sitting right beside the television, together with a sticky note that said 'push me to talk'.

Ruby grabbed the microphone and pushed a button on it and spoke. "Uncle Qrow!"

"Ruby…?" Qrow responded. He looked around the room confusingly, trying to figure out where her voice came from. "Is that you?"

"Yes!" She responded.

"Ruby, look, I don't have time to explain, but you have to get out of here!"

"But what about-"

"Yang, take care of your sister." Then the television went dark.

A few moments after, the television broadcasted the same room again, only it was darker. The two sisters stared at the screen intently for a second waiting for something to happen, only to be jump-scared by the same clown that Hijikata saw earlier, and then the television shut down automatically.

"Yang, we need to find uncle Qrow!" Ruby insisted.

"Ruby, he's long gone by now." She replied.

"But… he's still alive!"

"Ruby…"

"Hey, uh, guys?" Shinpachi and Jaune interrupted at the same time. "I hate to ruin this drama, but the Walking Dead is here!"

"Really?!" Nora jumped in excitement.

"That's nothing to be happy about, look!" Shinpachi pointed at Hijikata, Sun, Katsura and Neptune, who were trying their best to push the zombies away by using their pillows as riot shields.

"Damn, if this keeps on, we're gonna be trapped here!" Sun grunted as he tried to push them back.

"Hey kid, you willing to sacrifice yourselves?" Hijikata asked.

"Hm, it seems that's the only way, isn't it Hijikata?" Katsura said.

"Wait, what are you getting at…?" Neptune said nervously.

"We're gonna sacrifice ourselves to save the lives of others, that's what!" Hijikata shouted out as he put all his energy and might into his push.

The four pushed and shoved, forcing the zombies to move back a few meters, but it wasn't enough to clear the way. Ren and Pyrrha joined their sacrifice as they gave one final push and shoved their way through the zombie horde, getting mobbed around by them and luring the zombie horde away from everyone else.

Twelve people remained. One Faunus, two dogs and the rest were humans.

Shimaru pulled out his sketchbook and turned to a page with words saying: "I'll never forget their sacrifice."

"We need to keep moving and live on for their sake. If we die here, then their sacrifice would be for nothing." Weiss said.

"Uh, we have another problem." Blake interrupted and pointed at the clown that blocked the doorway.

"It's the one from the television!" Ruby shouted out.

Shimaru stood on front of them, confronting the menacing clown. He pulled out his sketchbook which said: "Go, I'll handle this joker."

"Hey, he knows how to make puns too!" Yang exclaimed.

"Now's not the time!" Shinpachi shouted at him.

"Shimaru, are you sure…?" Otae asked.

Shimaru flipped to another page on his sketchbook: "If I didn't decide to do this, then I would be failing my job as a Shinsengumi officer and also failing the lives of other innocent people."

"Then at least let me help you." Blake walked up beside him.

"Ooh, Blakey, taking the first move?" Yang said. Her teammates were all staring at her with a sleazy look and were wiggling their eyebrows.

"For the last time, it's nothing like that!" She shouted back at them.

"Ah, look out!" Kagura cried out. Blake turned around and saw the clown now on front of her, ready to deliver a devastating punch. She tried to dodge but it was a bit too late, the fist was about to connect with her face, but Shimaru was able to react on time and delivered a flying kick, intercepting the attack.

The clown stumbled backwards at the impact of Shimaru's kick and vanished into the thick fog.

"That was so cool!" Ruby squealed.

"I know right?!" Nora responded. "He was like 'POW' and 'BAMF' with that flying kick!"

The clown walked back inside the room and transformed into another form. It looked a lot more like a human being now, with traits that seemed too familiar for the Gintama cast to realize.

"What the hell?!" Shinpachi screamed. "Why did you transform into Hisoka from Hunter X Hunter?!"

"It doesn't matter Shin-chan." His older sister said. "What's once was a clown, always is a clown."

The newly-emerged clown charged at Shimaru, sending a well-placed punch right into his gut, but he was barely able to block it. He returned a counter, together with the support of Blake's low-kick, to put that clown in the ground the second time.

"Amazing!" Kagura shouted out in awe.

But the clown stood back up once again, and transformed for the third time. "This isn't even my final form!" It shouted.

"You can talk?!" Shinpachi shouted in disbelief.

The clown, now in his third- and probably final- transformation, was dressed in complete black and wearing a white mask. The mask had a red smile and a lightning bolt striking through the right eye hole.

"Guys, you gotta go." Blake said. "Something tells me this form is a tough one…"

Sadaharu patted Blake and Shimaru's shoulders. The two turned around to see him standing on two legs once again. He let out a bark, and it was enough for them to understand that he would help them fight this clown.

Shimaru raised up his sketchbook again: "Just go already!"

"We…" Ruby sniffled. "We won't forget your sacrifices!" And the remaining ran off.

Nine people left.

"Ah, guys, hold up a sec…" Jaune stopped and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Cinder asked from the inside.

"It's Jaune, we're gonna escape from the dormitory. It's turned into a hellhouse. You guys wanna come too?"

"We'd like to… If only our entire room wasn't filled with bear traps all around the floor!"

"...good luck then."

They continued running down the hallway and finally reached the staircase. They advanced towards the first floor but stopped halfway when they saw Winter blocking their path.

"Yang!" Winter shouted. "Let's settle this here!"

"Ugh, seriously, while we're in the middle of a life-or-death situation?" Yang grunted.

"What matters most, other than this big joke of a scenario… Is my sister's pride!" Winter threw a punch at Yang's face, causing her to stagger back.

"Oh that does it… I don't care if you punch me, but you're trying to destroy Ruby's image!" She returned with a powerful hook to the face.

"You guys… I don't see how you're ruining your younger siblings' pride and image here…?" Jaune said.

The zombies' groans could be heard in the distance once again.

"Guys, come on let's go! The zombies will be here any moment!" Shinpachi screamed at the two, but they were too focused on the brawl to hear him say anything.

"Ruby is best sister!" Yang threw a punch.

"No, Weiss is best sister!" Winter returned with another.'

"Both of you are wrong!" Otae shouted.

"That's right boss lady, stop them!" Kagura cheered for her.

"Shin-chan is the best sibling ever!" She threw a devastating right cross, punching both Yang and Winter at the same time.

"You're not making it any better!" Jaune shouted at her.

Now the three of them were engaged in a free-for-all, to-the-death brawl. And now the zombies were visible from the top of the stairs as well.

"Quick, let's just run!" Weiss shouted.

The zombies advanced towards the three fighting older sisters, but none of them ever got close due to the intense storm of fists that was thrown around them. Anyone that approached would have their jaws shattered by one of their punches. And if not that, then maybe worse.

Out of fear of getting punched, the zombies decided to just leave the three alone and advance towards the group.

"Oh, come on!" Weiss screamed at the sight.

The remaining seven people were now dashing down the first floor corridor and have almost made it out. They just had to get past the kitchen doors and they were finally free. They stopped as they reached the door, only to see it surrounded by chains and different kinds of locks.

"What kind of joke is this?!" The remaining people shouted in unison. They all turned around to see the zombies less than five meters away from them. All hope was lost.

And just before the zombies were able to get their hands on the defenseless innocent lives, Glynda appeared before them and pushed them all away using her Semblance, assisted with a wave of her wand… crop… thing. The zombies' flesh peeled off, only to see Atlesian knights under it.

"What the…" Ruby said in astonishment.

She turned around to face the heavily-locked door and broke it down with the use of her Semblance, revealing a gagged, tied up and unconscious Kondo, Hijikata, Sacchan, Ren, Pyrrha, Shimaru, Blake, Sun, Neptune, Katsura, Elizabeth and a still brawling Winter, Yang and Otae, together with the masterminds behind the whole operation; Gintoki, Qrow, Sougo and Yamazaki.

"You four…" Glynda death-glared at the four stooges. "Are in serious trouble."

"Hey, we were just doing it for the laughs!" Gintoki shouted out. "Right Qrow, Sougo?" Both of them nodded.

"I wasn't doing it for the laughs!" Yamazaki cried out. "I wanted to instill fear into everyone, so that they would all know the true feeling of being powerless like me! Everyday, you're all showing off how cool you all are, and now you experience what I have to go through every da-" He was cut off when Gintoki delivered a karate chop to his neck, causing him to go unconscious.

"W-Well… You guys did good!" Ruby said with a cheerful voice, trying to lighten up the mood. "Especially with that transforming-clown guy and the one-eyed silhouette."

"Huh? Transforming-clown? One-eyed silhouette?" Qrow wondered. "Guys, did we plan that?"

"Nope. I don't remember putting any of that anywhere." Sougo said.

"Yeah, the only thing we actually did was place the fog machines, fix the lights, the zombies, fake blood, eerie music and the bear traps in Cinder's room." Gintoki added.

"Huh? So wait…" Yang stopped her brawl and asked. "You guys didn't plan the shapeshifting monster as well?"

"What shapeshifting monster?" Gintoki asked.

"Oh…" Jaune said.

"Crap." Shinpachi finished.

"That thing's still loose, isn't it…" Glynda looked at everyone, and they- the ones who were conscious- all nodded.

* * *

 ** _I can explain why I posted this kinda late... Because_**

 ** _1\. Whenever I thought about it, it gives me the creeps, especially in the night_**

 ** _2\. Responsibilities in school are piling up_**

 ** _3\. I was a bit lazy. Sorry._**

 ** _I might post the next chapter a bit later, but I'll add another Gintama cast into the story and I'll also try to post it as soon as possible._**

 ** _Also, if you haven't realized, the one-eyed silhouette and the third transformation of the clown are actually two upcoming crossovers. Not to sound like an English teacher, but this is a 'FORESHADOWING'. Their identities will be kept confidential for now._**

 ** _Finally, Review and Follow the story to stay updated._**


	12. Ch 12: Fights are stress-relieving

**_Chapter 12. Fights are stress-relieving_**

Another normal school day at Beacon, but the only difference was that there were no classes due to the loose shapeshifting monster and that all the teachers in Beacon- including Ironwood, Winter and some Atlesian military- would search and capture it. It was boring. Really boring. But that boredom was soon about to end when the Odd Jobs from Edo gathered some people for another event.

The event took place in the training arena, and the Odd Jobs were thinking that it was time for some action, especially since the author thought that the crossover was lacking on it.

"Alright, so you are all specially selected people for this event." Gintoki said, facing towards Sougo, Yamazaki, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Qrow and Katsura.. "And this event will be… boxing!"

Qrow raised his hand. "Just to be safe, did you assign who would be the judges and who would be the referee?"

"Yeah. You, me and Zura are the commentators."

"My name's not Zura, it's Katsura." Katsura corrected.

"And the referee…?" Qrow asked.

"It's Pachi-boy. He's got the ability to hide his presence even when he's in front of you." Gintoki replied.

"Boss, isn't that Yamazaki?" Sougo commented.

"Nah, Yamazaki's a lot more noticeable."

"So I'm basically nothing?!" Shinpachi cried out.

"Wait, what are the teams?" Yang asked.

"Here!" Kagura responded as she brought out a small whiteboard with decided teams.

Team 1 consisted of Nora and Jaune. Nora being coach, Jaune being boxer.

Team 2 had Sougo and Yamazaki, except Yamazaki was the boxer.

Team 3 was Yang and Kagura. It didn't matter who was the coach or who was the boxer, but it was obvious that they were unbeatable.

And finally, Team 4. It was kept a secret until further notice.

"Alright! We're gonna win this!" Yang high-fived Kagura.

"This is so one-sided." Yamazaki and Jaune said in unison.

"Alright, can the the boxers of Team 3 come up on stage?" Shinpachi announced.

"Eh-uh? We're not gonna fight against another team?" Yang wondered.

"No, you're going to fight against one another. Teams 3 and 4 are special, so they fight against their own teammate." Katsura said.

"Agreed. This chapter would have been very pointless if you two were to team up." Qrow added.

"By the way, where is everyone else?" Gintoki asked.

"They're all watching The Walking Dead. It sounds nice, but I totally don't wanna miss this event!" Nora said.

"Right, as I said, Team 3 come up on the stage." Shinpachi announced again.

Kagura went up on one side of the stage with red boxing gloves, and Yang went up on the other side of the stage with blue boxing gloves. Shinpachi stood in between them and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Same rules apply, just like in actual boxing." He said. "Since we're using a stage with no ropes, the person that falls out of the arena automatically loses." He gestured both fighters to come closer. "Now, touch glo-" Shinpachi stopped as he saw two gloves collide right on front of his face. It all happened too fast for him. Did they touch gloves and deliver a right straight from the start? He knew he had to back away, and so he did.

"Ooh, and the first round starts off with a powerful straight!" Katsura said, as the commentator.

The two boxers engaged each other with fast left jabs, but Kagura's jabs were faster and eventually won in the exchange. Her jab landed right into Yang's face and caused her to stumble back. Stunned by the amount of power that was delivered in that left jab but felt more like a left straight. Yang was too surprised at the power of that punch and wasn't able to get her rhythm back on time and caused herself to get trapped by Kagura's powerful rush.

"Ah, now she's trapped in the China girl's rush! Looks like she's in a tight situation!" Qrow said.

It was only twenty seconds into the first round and Yang was already having a difficult time. She tried her best to block the attacks, but every time a punch landed, the force would push her back by a few inches and eventually brought her by the end of the arena. She saw an opening in Kagura's right hook and ducked under it, returning with a right uppercut that caused Kagura to stagger backwards.

"Perfect comeback for Yang! Good one my little niece! Beat her up!" Qrow shouted out.

"Cheh, don't think so lowly of our Kagura. She's the strongest there is!" Gintoki growled.

"Oh, really?" Qrow replied teasingly.

"Yeah. Really."

Now this time it was Yang's turn to be on the offensive. Her punches weren't small, accurate and fast like her opponent's but just the sheer strength of her punches were enough to force Kagura to retreat backwards. She continued throwing wild punches with big swings and landing a lucky hit on Kagura's face. She thought she really got her that time, but was caught off-guard when she saw Kagura successfully blocking the attack and delivering a left hook to the body, possibly hurting Yang's liver. She dropped her guard at the pain and Kagura followed up with a right uppercut. The sound of the impact echoed throughout the training hall.

"Hah, told you Qrow!" Gintoki stood up from his seat and pointed at him.

"Oi! Do your jobs as commentators properly! You're more of an audience at this point!" Shinpachi shouted at them. "The only one whose doing his job properly is Katsura!"

"Actually, do we even need commentators? There's barely anyone around to watch the fight." Katsura said.

"Good point. Hey, let's just stay quiet now, alright?" Qrow added.

Kagura never stopped throwing punches at the stunned Yang. That uppercut was a direct, clean hit and affected her arms. She could barely raise them to block the China girl's attacks. And then the bell sounded, ending round one.

The two fighters walked to their corners and sat down. They glared at Gintoki and Qrow, eyeing them. Sending them a message through eye contact.

"Oi." Kagura said. "How come we don't have coaches?"

"Yeah." Yang agreed. "You two should be our coaches."

"Right…" Qrow said as she walked over to his niece's side and started mumbling a few battle strategies.

"Kay…" Gintoki walked over to Kagura's side and leaned down beside her. "So, what do you think?" He asked.

"I think I can put her down in the next round, but it may take three more rounds for me to finally KO her. She's got good leg strength." Kagura said.

"Right. Be aggressive and rush in first. Don't let her get the good of you." He advised.

"How's her punch?" Qrow asked.

"Damn, for a little girl like her, it's insane!" Yang cried out. "Especially that liver blow and uppercut combo. If she placed any more strength, then maybe I would've lost that round already. Even her jabs can kill!"

"Remember, don't forget to guard. Just be defensive this round!" Qrow replied.

The bell rang again and now it was the start of round two.

As soon as Yang stood up from her side, Kagura was already right on front of her, ready to deliver a right cross. She raised her guard just in time and expected the force that would come in contact with her guard, but it didn't come, and instead, her enemy's left fist found it's rightful place into her cheek. Kagura's feint worked. That left hook really did it's toll on Yang. She could barely regain her footing. And once she did, her face met Kagura's right fist, then back at the left, then the right again. Another Kagura rush- a Kagurush.

Her legs started shaking and her back slouched forward, trying her best to stay standing. She found an opening right after Kagura drew back her left fist and ducked under the right, followed by a well-timed punch in the gut, forcefully stopping her rush. Yang was now back on the offensive, her punch strength now stronger than ever thanks to her Semblance. It was only a matter of time when the round turned into a hitting match, where one would get hit and return with a punch.

The result was just like the previous round. Kagura won the hitting match and blew her opponent away with a one-two. She took haste and delivered a straight that broke through Yang's guard and easily punched her. The bell rang again, signaling the end of round two. If there were any seconds left, then Kagura's last punch would've probably KO'd Yang for sure.

The two fighters walked back to their corner, way more tired than the previous round.

"Yang! How's the damage!?" Qrow observed her hurriedly.

"Not good. The damage is building up and my legs are wobbly… Her attacks aren't dropping down by a single bit…" Yang said depressed.

"No, you're doing fine! Just hang in there and use your Semblance! The counterattack you just did really hurt her, look!" Qrow pointed at the other corner, where an exhausted Kagura sat down.

"Gin-chan… that counter really hurt…" Kagura gasped for air.

"Don't talk. Regain your breath. She's using her Semblance to fight you." Gintoki said as she wiped off some sweat on Kagura's face.

"And that is…?"

"The more damage she gets, the stronger her attacks. You need to finish her here and now."

The bell rang again. Round three is starting. Both boxers slowly walked to the center of the ring, observing each other's movements and waiting for the first one to strike.

This time, Yang pounced first and started doing combo after combo against her opponent, but Kagura did her best in guarding. She observed Yang's attacks, and found out a flaw in it. For every end of the combo was a large opening. She used this chance to damage her with blows to the body and go back to guarding. After taking so many of these, Yang's attacks started to slow down and eventually came to a stop.

Now was the chance.

Kagura pulled her fist back and threw one of her strongest punches right into Yang's skull, hoping that it really did KO her. She slowly drew her fist back in hopes to see her fall, but Yang threw a counter into Kagura's face with added power from her Semblance, sending her flying and spinning back to her corner and landed roughly on her back.

Kagura was downed.

Shinpachi ran over to her to start the count, but as soon as he got there, he waved his hands in the air, ending the match. Yang won the battle.

"Kagura!" Gintoki ran over to the downed China girl and picked her up.

"Gin-chan…" She opened her eyes weakly. "Did I…"

"You did your best." Gintoki said with a gentle smile and carried her to one of the chairs.

Everyone in the training arena applauded the fighters for their great performance and effort.

"Alright. Team 4 will be having the same match. Fighters, please come on stage!" Shinpachi announced.

A duck mascot- Elizabeth- emerged from one corner, and a giant white dog- Sadaharu- emerged from the other corner. The coach for the silent type duck was Shimaru, another silent type, and the coach for Sadaharu was Zwei, a fellow dog.

"Elizabeth?!" Katsura shouted out and rocketed from his seat. He couldn't believe his eyes. "You're fighting!?"

Elizabeth simply nodded at him.

Shinpachi put his hand down, signaling both fighters to start their battle.

Both boxers dashed towards one another, delivering a jab to both of their faces. They quickly returned their fist and delivered a hook at the same time, and then a cross, straight and finally an uppercut. Both were clean hits and both of them staggered backwards.

Elizabeth didn't waste any time regaining his balance and charged at Sadaharu, who barely dodged his opponent's punch. The dog could only dodge as much until he was starting to get bombarded by the heavy punches of Elizabeth. Without anything else to do, he was forced to guard and wait for an opening.

Elizabeth was relentless. His attack power wouldn't decrease and his speed wouldn't drop. Looks like Sadaharu had already lost this round.

The bell rang and both fighters went back to their corners.

Zwei started to bark orders into Sadaharu. Literally. While Shimaru gave hand signals to Elizabeth.

Shortly after, the bell rang again and both fighters dashed into the center of the stage. Elizabeth was the first to throw the punch, but Sadaharu simply knocked it away and delivered a body blow with his right. He dodged wild swings coming from Elizabeth and returned with even more body blows. He was weaving his body left and right, dodging the attacks like it was too predictable. He gave a cork-screw shot to the area where Elizabeth's heart was located and caused his opponent to stay still for a few seconds. Using this opportunity, Sadaharu charged up for his next punch and gave his mascot rival the one-two he would never forget.

Elizabeth coughed up some blood and tried to dodge the next attack, but was too slow. Sadaharu started giving his opponent jabs to ruin his composure and eventually delivered a liver blow that caused his opponent to lower his guard. Once again, Elizabeth was defenseless and was hit on the face with another one-two. Sadaharu never hesitated for a moment and continued throwing one-twos at his opponent, finally KO-ing him.

"Ah- One! Two!" Shinpachi started the count.

Elizabeth struggled to get up. His limbs were shaking and his vision was starting to get blurry.

"...Five! Six! Seven!" The count was still ongoing.

"Elizabeth! You can do it!" Katsura cried out. He released all the air in his lungs for that one shout, and that one shout revived Elizabeth. And then the bell rung again.

Now both corners were filled with tactics and bloodlust to finish off their enemy. Both boxers walked back to the center, except they had no gloves on.

"Uhm.. Your gloves…" Shinpachi reminded them, but Sadaharu and Elizabeth returned with a mean look in their faces, getting him to know the message. He stayed silent after seeing that.

The bell rang again, and now the two boxers weren't boxing anymore. It was a brawl to the death. They were grappling, kicking and doing some pro wrestling moves at each other. Sadaharu charged in at an attempt to tackle him down and get Elizabeth to an arm bar, but his enemy took the charge head on and grabbed Sadaharu by the head, trapping him in a head lock.

"It's turned into wrestling now!" Nora said cheerfully, applauding the two fighters.

Elizabeth changed his stance so his back was now facing Sadaharu. He was still tightly locking his enemy on the head and was about to do a head-bomb by dropping his head into the floor, but Sadaharu grabbed him by the waist and wrapped his arms tightly around him. He lifted Elizabeth inches from the floor, then meters, until he was now high above him.

"Ah! I know this move!" Gintoki shouted.

"Go Sadaharu! Break him!" Kagura cheered for the dog weakly, but she still continued despite her injuries.

Sadaharu flipped him over and bent his back backwards, smashing Elizabeth's head into the solid concrete together with a loud snapping sound during the impact. He let go of Elizabeth and rolled away, then watched his opponent fall to the ground unconscious with blank eyes and blood coming out of it's coffee-bean mouth.

"It was a German suplex!" Qrow cried out in horror. That move was really difficult to execute, even for pro wrestlers.

"E-Elizabeth!" Katsura jumped into the stage and stared at the near-lifeless body of his partner. He let out tears of sadness as he watched Elizabeth being brought away from the stage on a stretcher.

"Is he really a terrorist? He's more of an actor…" Yang said.

"Right, so for our third battle, we're having the fighters from Team 1 and Team 2 pit against each other." Shinpachi said as the boxers got on stage. "On the red corner, we have Yamazaki. And on the blue corner, we have Jaune."

"Jaune, break his legs!" Nora cheered for him.

"Yamazaki, show everyone how strong you are!" Sougo shouted.

"And.. Fight!"

Yamazaki dashed first and started throwing left jabs at Jaune, giving him barely any time to gain any composure and fight back. He continued throwing light jabs that ruined his opponent's pace and followed up with a right hook, but Jaune successfully blocked it and returned with a straight that stopped Yamazaki's advance.

Yamazaki had a difficult time regaining his balance after that straight. Jaune used this chance to start his advance by using jabs to keep him away and crosses, straights and hooks to damage him. His plan was working well, until Yamazaki was able to read through his attack pattern and weaved through a hook and returned with a body blow.

The battle was in favor of Yamazaki again. Jaune continued throwing jabs to keep him away while he retreated, but his opponent continued to rush on him by dodging his jabs in a figure-eight pattern. Once he got close enough, he sped up and started throwing punches while he did the figure-eight weave. It was a Dempsey roll. Jaune stopped jabbing and started to guard from the attacks, but each attack was fast and heavy. Heavy enough to break through his guard and fast enough to prevent him from strengthening his guard again.

One of the punches hit directly against Jaune's arm, forcing his guard to go down, and now Yamazaki's fists were greeting his face with a left-right hook. Right before he could KO Jaune with a smash, the bell sounded. Yamazaki turned away and walked back to his corner confidently while Jaune dragged his feet back to his corner.

"You're doing good. Keep up the pressure!" Sougo patted Yamazaki on the back.

"Jaune, what's wrong?! Why aren't you doing your best?!" Nora screamed at him.

"I am, it's just that I can't land a good hit on him!" Jaune replied back to his coach.

"I told you already, break his legs!"

"You know you can't hit anything below the belt in boxi- wait, legs?" He realized something. The bell rang again, signaling the start of round two. "Thanks coach!" Jaune thanked Nora as he dashed towards Yamazaki, catching him off guard and delivering a deadly one-two to his body.

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" Nora cheered.

Jaune rushed at Yamazaki again and gave off a few jabs and delivered another one-two to the face, followed by body blow and uppercut then right hook. Yamazaki stumbled to the side and regained his balance, but he was KOd with another right hook coming from Jaune. Yamazaki fell to the ground face first.

"One! Two! Three! Four!..." Shinpachi started the count.

Yamazaki hadn't fully recovered. He could barely hear the count and his vision was very blurry. His senses came back to him and it was already count eight. He quickly stood up on his feet and went back to his fighting stance. "I… I can still fight…" He said exhausted.

Jaune charged at Yamazaki again, but he stepped-in and clinched, preventing Jaune from moving around at all.

"Hey, fight like a man you wuss!" Yang shouted at him.

"No, that's a pretty good tactic." Qrow said.

"Other than the fact that he has to catch his breath, he can still throw a deadly punch." Gintoki added.

Yamazaki slipped one of his hands right on front of Jaune's gut. He twisted his whole body as he threw the punch, making Jaune bend over as he felt the full impact of Yamazaki's fist. His legs started to shake, and to finish Jaune off, he delivered a left-right hook combination to put Jaune down face-first into the ground.

Shinpachi ran over and observed the downed Jaune. Jaune was motionless on the ground, without even letting out a single twitch of a finger. Shinpachi raised his hands to the air and crossed his arms, ending the fight.

"The winner is Yamazaki!" Shinpachi declared. Yamazaki raised his hands and let out a war cry of victory.

"I did it… I finally proved… That I'm strong!" Yamazaki cried out with an exhausted expression.

"Good job Yamazaki. I knew you could do it." Sougo addressed to him with a thumbs up.

"You sure this event planned out Ginto-" Qrow turned around to face nothing. "Huh? Gintoki?" He looked at the ground to see Gintoki in a puddle of blood with a kunai in his forehead.

"Aaah! Bloody murder!" Yang screamed out.

"It's not bloody murder. It's just how I greet his stupidity." Said a woman standing at the entrance of the training arena.

Everyone from Edo had their eyes wide open, while the people of Remnant were just confused.

"Tsukky!" Kagura exclaimed in joy as she shot up from her seat.

* * *

 ** _Well, I'm done with my exams. Although I think I shouldn't have worked on this chapter during exam week..._**

 ** _Next Chapter: Even more characters from the Gintama cast!_**

 ** _Reviews plz._**

 ** _Oh, and thanks to all the people who faithfully followed RWBY Tama all the way up to now. You all deserve a 1UP!_**


	13. Ch 13: Alien Hunter

_**Chapter 13. Alien Hunter**_

"Oh… Abraham, why must you go too early?!" Hijikata cried helplessly as he rested his head on the table and pounded on it.

"Why Glenn… You had Maggie to take care of… You were the last Asian! Why must you part away now!?" Kondo said with regret as he sat in the corner.

"I don't want them to die!" Tears flowed out of Ruby's eyes like a waterfall.

"Hey, at least Daryl didn't die." Neptune said.

"Damn that Negan… I'll get him…" Blake said with anger.

"...what's wrong with them…?" Shinpachi asked.

"They watched the first episode of the new Walking Dead Season 7." Pyrrha answered.

"I don't wanna watch the Walking Dead anymore!" Weiss screamed as she covered her face with her hands. "So many good people died!"

"Ahahaha… Well… That's the Walking Dead for ya!" Said a tall man with shades and bushy brown hair.

Everyone turned to face the man with the awkward laugh. It was none other than Sakamoto. He continued letting out his infamous awkward laugh to lighten everyone up- even though it was no use- and was instantly stopped when Mutsu, his faithful poker-faced assistant, planted her feet into his face.

"How the hell could you still laugh after Glenn and Abraham's death? You scum…" Mutsu spat at his face.

"Hah! I don't care about their deaths. As long as my Gin-san is still breathing, I'll be fine!" Sacchan said with pride.

"You demon!" Everyone started kicking at her.

"Yamazaki." Jaune called him. "Good fight yesterday, you're pretty strong!"

"Thanks, you're strong as well!" He returned.

"Well, at least a few people are happy…" Yang said.

"My, Tsukuyo, you look pretty as ever!" Otae complemented.

"Thanks. You too." Tsukuyo replied.

"Oi, Pachi-boy, I didn't know you had an Edo-Winter…" Qrow whispered into his ear.

"Well… I guess you can call her that…" Shinpachi said.

"And you are…?" Pyrrha asked.

"Gengai Hiraga. Best inventor in Edo!" Gengai said proudly.

Suddenly, the door bursted open. Gintoki charged in with his wooden sword on his one hand and grabbed Gengai by the collar.

"Geezer! What did you do to my damn scooter?!" Gintoki shouted right at his face.

"Relax Ginnoji… I can explain."

"Then explain!"

"You see, I knew you weren't gonna pay and all, so I thought that Ishould teach you a lesson. I planted a device in your scooter so that you would be teleported to a random coordinate in space."

"So you were trying to kill me?!" Gintoki shouted in rage as he wrapped his hands around Gengai's neck to strangle him.

"Oh, but I had a device to teleport you back to my shop. But it was broken so… Luckily, you were here."

"So does that mean you can bring us back to Edo?!" Shinpachi said with excitement.

"Yeah. Right now if you want…" Gengai replied.

Gintoki turned to face the friends he made in the world of Remnant. He took his time remembering the twelve chapters worth of fun they had. "So… I guess, yeah… Bye."

"What, you're leaving already? Please, stay a bit longer!" Ruby pleaded.

Yang grabbed Ruby by the shoulder and shook her head. "They don't belong in this world remember Ruby…?"

"But…"

"Relax," Gintoki said with a calm voice and walked over to her to pat her on the head. "We'll come back one day. Or if you want, you can visit Earth."

"Really?!" Ruby raised her voice. Her mood was back to her happy, normal self.

"Yeah. But not today. Some other time." Gintoki turned to Gengai and nodded. "I'll see ya soon."

Gengai brought out the same device that he tried to use back in chapter one and pushed the button. They waited… and waited… and waited… but nothing happened. He pushed the button again, but nothing happened. Gengai started spamming the button until the device sparked and blew up.

"Oh well… It's broken again…" Gengai sighed.

"What the hell do you mean 'Oh well'?! Is this some kind of a joke?!" Hijikata grabbed him by the collar. "I've been missing almost an entire season of this soap opera I'm watching!"

"Well, looks like we're staying here a bit longer." Katsura said with a calm voice.

"Hear that? We're staying here longer Ruby!" Kagura ran at Ruby.

"Yay!" Ruby shrieked as she hugged Kagura in joy.

"Good thing I planned an activity today…" Gintoki said.

"Activity… UNO?!" Katsura raised his voice.

"Jenga?!" Sakamoto raised his voice.

"Making and eating mayonnaise?!" Hijikata raised his voice.

"Killing Hijikata?!" Sougo raised his voice.

"What the hell Sougo!" His superior shouted at him.

"No, dammit!" Gintoki shouted at them. "We're going Alien Hunting!"

"Alien Hunting…?" Everyone tilted their head.

"Y'know, the alien back at chapter eleven. Turns out that there's a bounty on it now and Ozpin's allowing us to hunt it."

"Eeehh… But we wanted to eat…" Kagura, Nora and Ruby said.

"I think we'll pass this one too." Sun and Neptune replied.

"I'll stay behind to prepare food for our hunters!" Otae said cheerfully.

"Y'know… I just really wanna rest for now." Shinpachi said as he rested his head against the table.

"Me and Weiss have to study…" Blake excused.

"I have to make pancakes for the three little pigs over there." Ren said as he pointed at Kagura, Nora and Ruby.

"Both of us are still recovering from our match yesterday." Jaune and Yamazaki said in unison.

"I have to watch over Elizabeth." Katsura said.

"I don't want to join in on your stupid shenanigans." Mutsu snarled.

"We just wanna rest. Right boys?" Kondo looked at the Shinsengumi, who all nodded in return.

"I also have to study too…" Pyrrha said.

"I'll go Gin-sa-" Sacchan was cut off when a kunai hit her right in the temple.

"I have to watch over this rowdy girl." Tsukuyo said.

"I have to repair this damned device." Gengai said.

Gintoki and Qrow looked at each other. They were probably the only ones willing to go, together with Yang and Sakamoto. Gintoki cleared his throat and raised his voice at his last statement. "I heard the alien's name was Negan too."

"Let's kill him!" Everyone- except Gengai- shouted out with an uproar as they rushed outside.

* * *

"About that Sakamoto guy…" Qrow said.

"What about him?" Gintoki questioned.

"He gives off a familiar feeling… Was he another close friend of yours during that Joui War in your world?"

"Yeah. But he left before the war ended."

"What happened?"

"You see, for us samurai, if our arm is mortally wounded, then we are no longer suitable to fight. That's what happened to him. He got a deep cut on the wrist and he could no longer hold a sword."

"He holds a gun nowadays instead, doesn't he…?"

"Yup."

"So he's just like Jimmy."

"You can say that."

Both of them sighed. Looks like their worlds had so much in common and at the same time had so much difference between the two.

"So… What's the alien look like?" Qrow asked.

"Well, it's a shapeshifter, so he can look like anyone. That's why we split everyone up into pairs or groups so that we could look around the entire town a lot easier and anyone we find without a partner is automatically the alien." Gintoki said. "We're also lucky since the citizens were told to stay indoors."

"So where should we look first?"

"The sweets shop!"

"Now you're talking!"

And the two supposed-to-be adults ran towards the nearest candy store they could find, with a stupid, childish grin on their faces. They grabbed the most nearby rock or half-pipe they could find and smashed it into the window of the closed store. They were living the life.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the harbor area of the town, Tsukuyo, Kagura, Ruby and Winter were walking as a group of four along the port.

"Ms. Tsukuyo?" Ruby asked as she took a good look on her.

Tsukuyo responded by looking at her with a questioned look on her face with an eyebrow raised. "What is it?"

"You look so pretty, I mean… You have those scars on your face yet you still look so beautiful! How do you do it? Do you have a technique?!" Ruby asked with her signature smile on her face.

"I don't." She replied.

"Oh come on, There must be some kind of technique! It's for a special someone isn't it?!"

"No…"

"Ruby…" Kagura gestured her to lean over. She covered her mouth and whispered something into Ruby's ear. Ruby's smile grew even bigger and looked back at Tsukuyo.

"You like Gintoki, don't you?" Ruby's grin turned into a smirk.

"W-Where did you get that messed up conclusion?!" Tsukuyo bursted out at them. Her face turning into a light shade of red.

"Oh come on Tsukky," Kagura said. "You and Gin-chan always fight like a married couple. And during the Aizenkou Arc, you were acting pretty weird around him."

"Well, do you?" Ruby asked again, expecting an answer from Tsukuyo.

"Of course not." Tsukuyo said with a stern voice. "Why would I fall in love with that lazy, drunk, no-good…" Her voice started to grow softer and softer and her face got redder and redder as she continued speaking. "...gambling...thieving...perverted...penny-less...idiot." She finally stopped and looked away to cover her bright-red face.

"What about you Winter? Gin-chan told me you like Qrow." Kagura asked.

"Yeah… I kinda see that happening too…" Ruby added.

"How did you finalize on such an outrageous idea?!" Winter shouted at them.

"Well… Your situation is kinda like Tsukuyo's…" Ruby said. Kagura nodded in agreement.

"Who cares about your druncle Qrow." Winter scoffed. "He's a poor, drunk everyday…" Now her voice started to grow softer and her face started to turn red as well, just like Tsukuyo. "Stupid...lame...good-for-nothing." She also stopped and looked away to cover her blushing face.

Kagura and Ruby silently giggled. They got some good news to tell.

* * *

Somewhere in the main square of the town, Elizabeth, Katsura, Sun and Neptune sat on front of a ramen stall that was set up right beside the road. The four of them were happily eating ramen that was prepared with all of Katsura's efforts.

"Mr. Kotarou, your ramen's good!" Neptune complemented him.

"No need for honorifics, and thank you." Katsura said.

"So Katsura, why do your friends call you Zura instead of your real name?" Sun asked while slurping his bowl of ramen.

"Well, it goes all the way back to the Joui War… Sakamoto started calling me Zura out in the open, and then everyone started calling me by that name as well."

"Sakamoto… That tall guy with the shades?" Neptune remembered him.

"Yes. Him."

"What does Zura even mean anyway?" Sun asked.

"In our country, Zura means Wig."

"Pretty reasonable. I mean, you have that long hair of yours. Makes people think you're a girl instead of a guy."

"Oh, please. You should hear Gintoki's nickname that was given by Sakamoto."

"And that is?"

"Kintoki."

"Which means?"

"Testicles."

Sun spat out all the soup that was stored in his mouth while Neptune started choking. That statement really caught them by surprise. And it was funny for them too.

"By the way," Neptune asked. "Why don't you cut your hair? Doesn't it get in the way of anything at all?"

"Well, no, uh…"

"Isn't it annoying? Don't you find it annoying to be called a girl?"

"Uhm…"

"And isn't it annoying to always put conditioner on hair like that?"

"Elizabeth… a little help?" Katsura asked with a nervous tone in his voice.

Elizabeth raised a sign: "Yeah Katsura, why don't you just cut your hair?"

"Oh, be quiet!" Katsura snapped. "What's wrong with having fabulous, long, straight, silky hair? Is it wrong for me to have one since I'm a guy?!"

"Well, no… I was just asking…" Neptune said with a soft voice.

"Shudduuuuuuppp!" Katsura cried out.

* * *

Located far off at the town border was another group of four, consisted of Yang, Blake, Sakamoto and Mutsu. Although only two of them were actually doing their jobs, the other two were busy telling and following up bad puns at one another. Must've sucked for Mutsu and Blake.

"What's the name of a specific shade of black?" Yang asked jokingly.

"What?" Sakamoto asked with a grin on his face and eyebrows raised.

"Blake." Yang let out a big smile, then laughed in unison together with her pun partner.

"Alright, my turn." Sakamoto inhaled a deep breath then exhaled. He had to calm down for his pun to work. "What do you call thin, fighting bodyguards?"

"What?" Yang asked.

"A staff member."

As he expected, the blondie bursted out laughing. She laughed so hard that she had to hold her stomach and had to take frequent deep breaths before she continued laughing.

"My turn again… Why do cows have hooves instead of feet?"

"Why?"

"Because they lactose."

"Now that's Legendairy!" Sakamoto cleared his throat for his next pun. "Did you know I used to be a banker?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I lost interest."

A moment of silence befell upon the group for a good few seconds, and then the two pun makers bursted out laughing again.

"Wait, I got another one." Sakamoto interrupted the laughter. "What are the elements in laughing gas?"

"What?" Yang asked.

"He, He, He" (He as in Helium)

"Pfft…"

And then the two laughed even louder than before. Their laugh could probably be heard all the way to the other side of town.

Following behind them were Mutsu and Blake, trying their best to endure the bad puns and resisting the urge to beat them up.

"Do you have to always endure something like this?" Blake asked.

"Yup." Mutsu replied.

"Same."

"We should really stop them."

"You know how to?"

"Yup." Mutsu increased her pace and caught up to the two. She brought out her pistol and pointed it at the back of Sakamoto's head in point-blank range. "Get to work you piece of filth." She snarled.

"O-Okay… Calm down Mutsu… I'm searching for the alien now, see?" Sakamoto dropped his puns and now looked around in search for the alien now. "But can I say one last pun?"

"Fine." Mutsu lowered her gun.

"Who made King Arthur's Round Table?"

"Who?" Yang asked.

"Just say it already." Mutsu lightly growled.

"Sir Cumference." Sakamoto sheepishly smiled. But the smile only lasted for a short while when Mutsu gave him the sucker punch of his life.

"Thank God that wasn't m-" Yang tried to finish her sentence, but she was interrupted when Blake pointed her weapon- Gambol Shroud in gun form- right at the back of her head.

"You too. Work." Blake growled.

Yang sighed. She started searching for the alien as well.

"Thanks for the solution. Really helpful." Blake whispered. She was really grateful that she met someone who was almost exactly like her and the fact that she found out how to tame Yang.

"No problem." Mutsu silently responded.

Another friendship was formed.

* * *

"Dammit… Where did Kondo go?" Hijikata looked around desperately to find the Shinsengumi chief.

"Dunno. Maybe he used this chance to stalk Shinpachi's older sister again." Sougo said bluntly.

"Cheh. If only Yamazaki wasn't paired up with that Jaune kid, we wouldn't need to out this much effort into finding Kondo."

"And Shimaru too. He got paired up with Ren."

"So, you two want to help us find our gorilla chief?" Hijikata asked their two group mates; Pyrrha and Nora.

"Sure, it won't be that much of a problem… Right?" Pyrrha said nervously.

"I'm with Pyrrha!" Nora exclaimed.

"Right, let's go find Kondo."

Not far away from the group, Otae and Sacchan were approaching them.

"Hey look, it's Otae and Monkey girl!" Nora alarmed everyone to notify them that the two were heading their way.

"Who are you calling a monkey?!" Sacchan shouted out in rage.

"Well… Otae told me to call you monkey since that's what your name meant."

"You bitch…" Sacchan grabbed Otae by the collar. "You looking for a fight?!"

"Some other time Sarutobi." Otae said with a calm smile on her face, but the expression on her voice obviously meant hostility towards her. Sacchan knew that she had to step back, so she did. "So, what are you guys doing here?" Otae asked.

"You see, Kondo just seemed to vanish, so we're trying to find him." Hijikata replied.

"Kondo? Oh, yeah. I saw him."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, he was stalking me as always, so I beat the crap out of him."

"As expected of our chief." Sougo added.

"So that's where you guys were! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Kondo shouted out as he approached the group.

"We should be the ones saying that." Hijikata muttered.

"Kondo, are you looking for another beatdown." Otae glared at him.

"N-No! I was just looking for a toilet! I couldn't hold it in anymore!" Kondo protested.

"Wait, if you got beat up, why doesn't it look like you're injured?" Sougo asked.

"Ah, you're right. That doesn't make sense." Pyrrha added.

And then the Jaune and Yamazaki pair approached the group just in time.

"You guys! That's not the real Kondo!" Jaune shouted out.

"The real chief is beat up in an alleyway!" Yamazaki added.

"Yeah, we know you annoying kids." Sacchan said.

"Huh..? How?"

"Because Otae beat him up."

"So wait… If the real Kondo is beaten up, then whose this Kondo…?" Pyrrha and the whole group looked at the Kondo that was with them at the moment. They slowly formed a circle around him so that they could fence him in. The Kondo did not respond or react. Instead, he started twitching violently and transformed into his real form- the alien.

"Oh crap." Jaune squeaked.

* * *

"So, where do you wanna go next Qrow?" Gintoki asked.

"Dunno. The arcade?" Qrow replied.

"Sure. Lead the way pal."

"Oh, no. You two are not gonna go anywhere." Winter and Tsukuyo said in unison. They suddenly appeared right behind their backs.

Qrow and Gintoki jumped into the air and screamed like little girls when they heard their voices. They finally calmed down when they finally saw their faces.

"Geez, it's just you two… Don't scare us like that!" Gintoki scowled at them.

"Yeah, and we're gonna go to the arcade. You can't stop us!" Qrow huffed.

"Like we said, you two will not go anywhere." Tsukuyo brought out her kunais, ready to throw it at both of them.

"That's unfair!" Gintoki cried out.

"How so?" Winter raised an eyebrow.

"That!" He pointed at the shopping bags that Tsukuyo and Winter were holding. It really was unfair for Gintoki and Qrow. They aren't allowed to go to the arcade but the two girls can go shopping? Very unfair.

"W-What are you talking about? What's what?" Tsukuyo and Winter hid their bags behind them and tried their best to not let a single inch of it be seen.

"This." Qrow appeared behind both of them and ripped the shopping bags out of their fingers. "Now explain."

"An old lady passing by gave us second-hand clothing in a shopping bag." Winter said bluntly. She tried her best to cover the fact that it was a lie.

"Bullshit." Qrow eyed her.

"They bought it themselves." Kagura said out loud.

The two ladies with shopping bags looked at the China girl and gave her a mean look. She just had to say it.

"I knew it…" Gintoki sighed. "But, why buy clothes now when we're busy?"

"No reason." Tsukuyo said.

"Don't give me that crap. There's always a reason for everything."

"True that Gintoki." Qrow commented.

Ruby walked up to Gintoki and told him to lean over. She covered his ears and whispered a message. Gintoki looked back at them with his normal, expressionless face.

"What's the reason?" Qrow asked.

Gintoki passed Ruby's message to him in a silent whisper. Now it was Qrow's turn to look back at them with his very own expressionless face.

"I see…" Qrow smirked.

"Ruby, what did you tell them…" Winter's voice had a hint of anger.

"Nothing." Ruby squeaked.

"Tell us!" Winter shouted.

"Hey, back off. She doesn't have to. She has reasons." Qrow defended.

"And that is?"

"...it's complicated." Ruby said with an almost completely silent voice.

"Fine. But you will tell me right away after this is all over." Winter gave her a glare to make sure Ruby got the message.

"Well, now that we're here as a group anyway, who wants lunch?" Gintoki asked.

"Me! I want sushi!" Kagura waved her hand in the air in excitement.

"I'll go with whatever Kagura picks." Ruby added.

"We're fine with anything." Winter spoke on behalf of Tsukuyo.

"Alright, so it's sushi then." Gintoki concluded. "Qrow, could you be a kind guy and pay for us?"

"Why me?!" Qrow shouted. "I haven't even received my paycheck yet!"

"Because." Gintoki accused. "Us Edo people are visitors of your world. And you're the only guy at the moment."

"What the hell do you mean exactly…"

"What I mean is, aren't you a gentleman? You're supposed to be the one paying for your guests!"

"He's right. It makes so much sense." Winter added.

"Yeah Uncle Qrow! Show us how gentlemanly you are!" Ruby cheered.

Qrow had no choice. Sure, he could be a disrespectful asshole on front of these people under normal circumstances, but his precious niece Ruby was here too, and he didn't want to ruin his image and pride.

"Fine, just point out where you guys wanna eat." Qrow let out a sigh of defeat as he brought out his wallet.

Everyone pointed towards a fancy-looking restaurant that had a giant label of 'sushi' and a bunch of lights around it that caused it to glow even under the sunlight.

"Hell no!" Qrow threw his wallet down into the ground in frustration.

"Dude, have you forgotten? Nobody's supposed to be in town today." Gintoki reminded.

"Yeah but how do we even enter locked doors?"

"We don't enter through doors. We enter through the window."

"But what if there is no food prepared?" Ruby asked.

"Relax, sushi is always prepared beforehand. They just store it inside a refrigerator." Kagura answered.

"You know, I'm starting to think this chapter should've been called 'Sushi' instead of 'Alien Hunter'." Tsukuyo commented.

"Geez, fine. You know what, let's hunt that alien first, get the reward money, come back here and eat legally like normal citizens. You happy now you kill joys?" Gintoki said in anger.

"Yup. I'm fine with that!" Qrow said with a smile and gave a thumbs up.

"Right so where do we start?" Ruby asked.

"May I recommend we look here?" Winter pulled out her scroll and opened a map of Beacon. She pointed at the center of the town where she suggested where they look first.

"But aren't other groups already looking in that area?" Kagura asked.

"Yes, I know, but I heard some commotion on the way here. Might as well check it out."

"Right let's go then… What the heck?" Ruby awkwardly said as she pointed at the group of people running towards their direction.

It was the Shinsengumi- not including Kondo- Team JNPR, Sun, Neptune, Otae, Sacchan, Katsura and Elizabeth. It was hard to tell what they were doing at first, but once they got closer, it was easy to tell that they were running away from something by the looks of their faces. Shortly after, another form appeared behind them. It was only a statue of darkness but it then started to reveal it's features until they could easily tell who it was. The alien.

"Gintoki, run!" Katsura cried out as he sprinted. "The alien can shoot missiles!"

"Hey, did you hear that?" Tsukuyo looked at the running group with a confused face.

"Yeah… shoot missiles?" Ruby was also confused.

"There's no way that an alien like that could shoot missi-" Gintoki was proven wrong when a missile landed just inches away from him. It took Gintoki's group five seconds to realize that they should really start running. "What the hell? How did he get a rocket launcher?!"

"Oh, boss. I kinda dropped it when we were running and he fused with it…" Sougo said bluntly.

"So it was your fault!" Neptune shrieked. "No wonder it just started shooting missiles out of the blue!"

"Hey, get away from us dammit!" Qrow shouted at the other group. "You guys are the one he wants and you dragged us into it!"

"We can't help it!" Jaune shouted. "The thing's damn relentless!"

The group continued running down the street despite how tired they already were and the risked the chance of getting hit by a missile.

"Alright. Let's split up in three… two…" Hijikata was just about to say the number one but a missile found it's way and marked itself right in the center of the group, causing a huge smokescreen to engulf the group and each of them ran in a random direction blindly, causing the group to disperse.

* * *

While all that was going on, Shinpachi and Weiss sat down on a bench to discuss where they should look for next. They held a map of the entire city, where they marked the spots where they had already checked with a big red 'X'.

"So the last part we haven't checked yet is the residential area." Weiss pointed at an open spot in the map where no letter 'X' could be seen.

"Yeah, but I want to re-check the harbor just to be sure." Shinpachi added.

While the two serious-minded people of the entire RWBY Tama cast discussed their next plan, the two punny people were hiding in a bush not far from the bench where Weiss and Shinpachi sat on.

"Hehehe… We're gonna sell so much money with this…" Yang smirked as she took countless pictures of them.

"Welcome to the business world." Sakamoto silently cackled.

And then the two responsible watchdogs bashed their heads with their elbow.

"W-What was that for Mutsu?!" Sakamoto cried out as a tear was about to roll down his face.

"Yeah Blake, what was that for?!" Yang rubbed her head in pain.

Both Mutsu and Blake pointed their weapon directly in between their eyes. "Get to work." Both of them said. Their voices almost overlapped and made one demonic voice.

"O-Okay…" Yang whimpered.

"Hey, look!" Sakamoto pointed at the bench.

Hijikata, covered in blood from head to toe, walked over to Weiss and Shinpachi and sat in between them.

"Hijikata!" Shinpachi shot up from his seat as he saw Hijikata's state.

"Wait, Shinpachi!" Weiss halted him. "It might be the alien!"

"What are you talking about? It's me. Hijikata Toshirou." Hijikata said calmly as he brought out a firecracker and placed it on his mouth. He pulled out his lighter and attempted to light the firecracker.

"No. It's Hijikata alright. His smoking habit and idiocy confirmed it." Shinpachi said with a dull voice. "And where did you get the firework…?"

Hijikata ignored the glasses boy's statement. He continued lighting the firecracker and successfully lit up the rope. The fire slowly advanced towards the mini-explosives.

"Uh… Are you alright…?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, I am." Hijikata said calmly as the firecracker started to spark.

"No you're not!" Shinpachi screamed. "You lost so much blood in your head that you can't even tell if you're smoking a cigarette or not! Gimme that…" He grabbed the firecracker from the mayonnaise prince's mouth and threw it at the bush where Sakamoto's group was hiding. Mid-way in the air, it started crackling.

"Oh shit, run!" Sakamoto screamed as his group turned tail to run away from the incoming explosive. Just in time, they jumped out of the way when the firecracker started exploding, but incidentally they revealed themselves to Weiss and Shinpachi.

"Uh… Hi Weiss?" Yang waved at her.

"You were spying on us?!" Weiss shot up from her seat and screamed at the top of her lungs to the point that her ears turned red.

"Oh come on, you two would make a good couple, right Yang?" Sakamoto commented.

"Yeah, right Blake?" Yang added.

Blake gave it a thought and her face turned into a very bright shade of red. Now that she thought about it, Sakamoto was right, they really would make a good couple, being the serious and responsible people after all. "Y-Yeah… I guess… right Mutsu?"

"Whatever." Mutsu blurted out.

"But Hijikata, what happened to ya? Howd'cha get that much blood?" Sakamoto asked as he stood up and patted the dirt off of his clothing.

"Long story short…" HIjikata summarized what had happened from earlier back all the way up till now. "...and that's what happened."

"So the alien can be one of us now… That's just great." Mutsu turned and faced Sakamoto and she kicked him where it hurts. "Damn it Sakamoto, if you weren't making puns and messing around with Yang, then maybe we could've prevented this. Stupid piece of…"

"Ah, Gin-san!" Shinpachi waved at the natural permed man.

"Wait, Shinpachi, he might be the alien…" HIjikata inhaled a lot of air and shouted out. "Oi, silver curly, your cat food is shit!"

Gintoki replied by shouting back. "And so is your dog food you mayonnaise garbage!"

"...Yup, it's him." He concluded.

* * *

"Kagura, I think we lost the alien." Ruby gasped for air as she continued to groggily chase after Kagura.

"We already did, it's just that I want to find Gin-chan as soon as possible!" Kagura said as she continued to dash down the street.

"C-Can we at least take some transportation with us?" Ruby suggested.

Kagura stopped and looked at a nearby taxi that was parked right across the road. She ran over to the taxi and ripped the door from it's hinges. "Quick, get in!"

"Do you know how to drive?" Ruby asked as she sat down at the back row passenger seat.

"It's easy!" Kagura sat down on the driver's seat and pushed random buttons, luckily turning the engine on. She floored the pedal and the taxi shot from it's stale motion to the speed of a rocket. The taxi drifted around corners and even did a few stunts and wheelies along the way. They turned another corner and braked the car, allowing it to stop right before it ran over Qrow.

"How did you find me?" Qrow asked.

"Skills." Kagura put on shades that made her look MLG.

"Actually, we were just lucky to find you coincidentally…" Ruby sat up from her seat with frizzy hair and rolling eyes. Looks like Kagura's transportation service can even make the most energetic of people dizzy, and possibly lose their meal.

Qrow opened the door and sat right beside Ruby. "So… what next?" He asked.

"We're gonna find Gin-chan!" The China girl driver floored the pedal once again, boosting into speeds that the taxi wasn't even supposed to. They drifted around corners and even passed by Otae and Sacchan, who simply waved back at them. They were approaching the park- where Sakamoto's group, the Shinpachi-Weiss pair, Gintoki and Hijikata were located- at full speed. They drew closer and closer, and the taxi simply accelerated instead of decelerated.

"Uncle Qrow…" Ruby said nervously with a green face.

"Brake! Brake now!" Qrow screamed as he held onto his chair.

Kagura turned the taxi sideways and braked, causing the taxi to flip sideways and roll and bounce violently. It came to a stop when the taxi landed on it's four wheels just right beside Gintoki. Shinpachi, Weiss, Blake and Yang were simply shocked when the taxi just landed inches away from the silver-haired samurai. Sakamoto and Hijikata on the other hand were used to near-death, out-of-this-world situations.

"Gin-chan!" Kagura stuck her head out of the door- or where it used to be. "Let's go!"

"Huh? Where are you guys going?" Weiss asked.

Gintoki opened the door and sat down on the shotgun's seat. "Where else? We're gonna hunt down that alien once and for all!"

"I see, I guess they're mad because of how much trouble the alien caused…" Shinpachi concluded.

Ruby, Qrow, Gintoki and Kagura screamed out in unison. "Surrender already and give us the reward money, damn alien!" The driver floored the pedal again and they bursted out of the park.

"That's what their mad about?!" Weiss and Shinpachi screamed out in unison.

"Pfft… See, perfect couple." Yang muttered.

"I know, I know." Sakamoto agreed.

"Shut up!" The two shouted at the pun duo.

The taxi continued drifting around and turning corners at unimaginable speeds to the point that the wheels started to smoke.

"Gintoki, you know how to use this?" Qrow asked and showed him one of Katsura's timebomb.

"Where'd you get that?" He asked.

"Zura said that you know how to operate one of these, so he gave one of it to me and… kinda got bombarded?" Qrow said.

"Yeah, gimme that." Gintoki grabbed the device off of Qrow's hands and stored it away, until it was the right time to use it.

They turned another corner and now the alien was in their sights, and it was chasing Yamazaki, Jaune, Sun and Neptune to the ends of earth- or Remnant in this case.

"Aw dammit, we're so unlucky!" Yamazaki cried out as tears rolled off his face.

"Of all the people he could chase, why us?!" Neptune screamed.

"Dude, I think they just want to chase Yamazaki and Jaune…" Sun suggested.

Sun and Neptune then turned a sharp corner and separated themselves from Yamazaki and Jaune. Sun was right, the alien really did want to chase those two down.

"Seriously?!" Jaune's pace increased now that the alien really was targeting for the both of them.

Not far behind was the Kagu-taxi.

"Eat this, damn alien!" Kagura hopped out of the driver's seat and stood on top of the roof of the taxi. She brought out her umbrella and started hailing bullets on it.

"You idiot! Don't let go of the wheel!" Gintoki grabbed the wheel and transferred to the driver's seat.

"Give us the money already!" Ruby stuck her head out of the window and used Crescent Rose to help Kagura shoot the alien.

Qrow transferred to the shotgun seat. Because, who doesn't want to sit right next to the driver and be right on front of the windshield?

The alien cringed as bullets found itself right into it's back. It stopped pursuing the two unlucky boys and decided to make a run for it.

"Die!" Kagura and Ruby screamed as they continued shooting away at it.

The alien ran down an alleyway and Gintoki didn't hesitate and turned the taxi suddenly without warning, causing Kagura to fly off the roof. The alleyway was so narrow that the taxi was already scratching it's sides against the wall, and this caused Ruby to lose Crescent Rose since she wasn't able to pull it back inside on time.

"Ah, we have to go back!" Ruby cried out. "We have to pick up Crescent Rose and Kagura!"

"There's no time," Qrow replied. "If we went back now, we'd lose pursuit of the alien."

They were all out of options and weapons that could attack from long-range, so they had the only choice to run over the alien and hopefully kill it in one go. But they were barely closing the distance between them and the alien and the taxi was just about to run out of gas.

"Cheh, looks like we got no choice. Qrow, hold the steering wheel for a bit." Gintoki said as he reclined his seat and pulled up his legs. He kicked the roof causing it to bend upwards and open a huge space. He stood on top of his seat and brought out his wooden sword. "Qrow, pitch it!"

"Pitch what?"

"The timebomb, dammit!"

"Oh, right… It's this button here to activate it right?"

"Yes!"

Qrow pushed the button and the timer activated. Ten seconds, then nine… eight…

"Hurry, pitch it Uncle Qrow!" Ruby cheered.

Seven… six…

Qrow tossed it upwards to Gintoki's eye level, which was enough for Gintoki to hit it spot on and launch the timebomb far away.

Five…

Gintoki batted the timebomb and it flew far, even further than the alien.

Four…

"What the hell Gintoki! You missed!" Qrow screamed at him. Their only chance was put to waste.

"Just shuddup and watch!"

Three…

The bomb started it's descent by the time it was directly above the alien's head.

Two…

It quickly descended and was now directly on front of the alien's face.

One… Boom.

A direct hit. The alien's face was close enough to the bomb that it's head blew up into little pieces. Some parts even flying into the taxi's windshield.

"Eewwww…" Ruby commented and stuck her tongue out in disgust as she saw a chunk of alien brain land on the windshield.

"We did it!" Gintoki and Qrow cheered and high-fixed each other. "Now we can get the reward money and eat at that sushi place!"

"Not so fast…" Glynda said, suddenly appearing beside them.

"Geh- When did you get here?!" Qrow pointed at her.

"I was monitoring your hunt the whole time. I say, you did a good job hunting that alien. But…" Glynda fixed her glasses back to it's proper position on her face. "The reward money would be used as reparations to repair the damages done today."

And just when they thought they could eat at that expensive sushi place, their plans crashed and burned to the ground.

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: A Special Interlude! It will contain announcements. Lots of announcements.**_

 _ **^^^It's probably gonna be finished within the weak, probably...^^^**_

 _ **Rate Plz. And don't forget to Follow if you really like this crossover.**_


	14. Announcement 1

**_Announcement 1_**

The Odd Jobs trio- Gintoki, Kagura and Shinpachi- walked into what seemed to be a stage wearing tuxedos.

"So, we'll just do a short announcement. Won't take much of your time." Gintoki said.

"Yeah! It'll only waste thirty minutes of your life! Or maybe even less…" Kagura added.

"May we call on Qrow to speak on behalf of the author and the RWBY Tama cast."

Qrow entered the stage, also wearing a tuxedo.

"So…" Qrow cleared his throat before making the announcement. "If there are any people out there who are unsatisfied by the work of RWBY Tama, we are really sorry. The author had also promised that if he received a bunch of bad feedbacks one day, he'd drink bleach."

"Uh, Qrow…" Gintoki interrupted. "That's no longer in the script. Were you even paying attention?"

"Well, SORRY. I was drinking beer as ALWAYS."

"Whatever, just continue the damn script."

"The next chapter for RWBY Tama, Chapter 14, will be a special chapter that will signify a celebration to the end of Halloween. Also, we'd like to announce…" Qrow cleared his throat again. "That the author has finalized his decision of making a Berserk / Akame ga Kill and One Pun Man crossover. Although, the One Pun Man series still hasn't been decided which series to crossover with."

"God dammit Qrow, it's One PUNCH Man, not One PUN Man."

"Geez, sorry… May we call on Ruby to invite our important guests?"

Ruby entered the stage wearing a long red dress, with two people following right behind her. One boy that looked like a cyborg, one girl.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Genos." Said the cyborg boy.

"Akame." Said the girl.

"Uh… Ruby, where's the volunteer for Berserk?" Shinpachi asked.

"I couldn't do it!" Ruby said. "I couldn't find a single one of them, but I did meet this big guy in complete black armor with a giant sword. I wanted to invite him but he's just so scary!"

"Oh, you mean Guts…" Shinpachi shivered. "Yeah, I'll admit, I'm afraid of him too. Wait- Is this still RWBY Tama?"

"So, how does it feel now that the author has finalized a decision of making a crossover for your series?" Qrow asked.

"Well, knowing sensei, I think he would be happy to meet new people and possibly finding an opponent that would be on par against him. So I hope that the crossover we'd get will be pretty good." Genos answered.

"Good what about yo...u…?" Qrow stared at Akame who was eating all the cookies at the table. Those cookies were meant for everyone, yes, but she was hogging it all.

"My cookies!" Ruby grabbed her by the collar. "Give them back!"

"Uh, miss, could you please take this seriously and… Oh who gives a crap, I've had enough." Qrow grabbed his necktie and threw it on the ground. He picked up his flask and sipped whatever alcoholic beverage was in it.

"Qrow, you idiot!" Gintoki screamed at him. "You're not supposed to drink alcohol on front of the camera!"

"Gin-chan, look!" Kagura held a can of bug spray and a lit candle. She used both of them like a flamethrower and played around with it.

"You idiot, put that down!" Gintoki screamed at her as the fire alarm sounded off and the sprinklers activated.

"Does this happen every time?"

Shinpachi sighed. "Yes."

* * *

Gintoki picked up the remote and turned off the television. He stood up from the couch and looked at Qrow with disgrace. "This is all your fault dammit!" He shouted.

"MY fault?" Qrow shouted back. "Nobody informed me that any of that would happen!"

"We did dumbass! You were just completely drunk! It even said that you weren't allowed to drink alcoholic beverages in the studio but you're head's goddamn thick to understand a single rule!"

"Woah, chill, not like anything bad will happen."

Gintoki snapped. "Chill?! After this, the author won't even care about RWBY Tama anymore!"

"Oh, he will, he will. He even promised us that he'd finish Chapter 14 halfway before his semestrial break ended."

"...Actually, yeah, he did say that."

"Heck, he's even considering making a RWBY Tama sequel."

"Whatever, let's hope for the best."

A moment of silence.

"But at least I didn't do collateral damage. Kagura did." Qrow interrupted the silence.

"Good point." Gintoki acknowledged.

* * *

 _ **Okay, as the author of RWBY Tama and the upcoming One Punch Man and Berserk x Akame ga Kill crossover, I'd like to say a bunch of things.**_

 _ **1\. The next chapter for RWBY Tama will signal the end of Halloween. You can think of it as a special one.**_

 _ **2\. About what Gintoki said that I wouldn't care about RWBY Tama... That's false, I'd really complete this crossover all the way to the end.**_

 _ **3\. Yes, I really am considering making a RWBY Tama sequel.**_

 _ **4\. I read all reviews. When I see a bad feedback, I don't drink bleach, I really fix it.**_

 _ **5\. I'm open to any ideas, whether it's for RWBY Tama or another crossover or about LIFE.**_

 _ **6\. I really, REALLY, need help thinking of what series to crossover with One Punch Man.**_


	15. Ch 14: Happy Halloween

**_Chapter 14. Happy Halloween_**

The season of fright nights and trick or treats was about to be over, and the Beacon Academy Halloween Party was just right around the corner. Only a day remained before the Halloween Party and everyone was already doing their final preparations for the event. Some people were putting up decorations in the amphitheater for the event, and others were making their costumes. While our favorite Odd Jobs crew, as always, was doing the one and only thing they were good at. Slacking off.

The leader of the Odd Jobs sat on his makeshift throne made of cardboard boxes like a king with a comic book on one hand and a carton of strawberry milk on the other. The China girl sat in her her makeshift cave, also made of cardboard boxes, eating a stockpile of dried mangoes. While the poor, poor Glasses rack was left to do all the hard labor in their place.

"This Deadpool guy is pretty hilarious." Gintoki chuckled as he took a sip from the carton of strawberry milk.

"Gin-chan, I ran out of dried mangoes. Go buy some more!" Kagura threw an empty plastic wrapping labeled 'Dried Mangoes' at her leader.

Shinpachi suddenly stopped his work and looked at the two with a dark look on his face.

"Hey, get back to work Pachi-boy." Gintoki scolded him and took another sip from the carton of milk.

"Look whose talking, dammit!" He shouted back at him. "You two aren't even supposed to be eating and drinking those, they're for the Halloween Party tomorrow!"

"Well, I didn't read anything like a sign saying 'for the Halloween Party' on them." Gintoki objected.

"Ms. Goodwitch already told us countless times! Were you even paying attention?!"

"Maybe… Dunno…"

"Why you…"

"Kagura!" Ruby cried out as she ran towards the Odd Jobs group.

"Ruby!" Kagura returned as she got out of her cave and ran towards her.

They high-fived each other when they got in reach and shouted out together in a melodic tune. "Cookies!"

Qrow suddenly erupted from under a pile of cardboard boxes.

"So that's where you were… Did you drink too much again and fall asleep under all those boxes and that you woke up because you heard Ruby's voice?" Gintoki asked.

Qrow sighed. "You're starting to memorize everything about me by heart, huh?"

"Cookies!" The two girls cried out in a melodic tune again.

"...And what's with this 'Cookies' thing?" Qrow asked.

"Oh, you see…" Gintoki stood up from his cardboard box throne and walked towards Qrow. "Kagura accidentally saw me watching 'Cookies' by NSP, and ever since, she's been following them on YouTube up until now. She probably introduced NSP to Ruby."

"What the heck is NSP?"

Gintoki leaned towards him and whispered. "Ninja Sex Party. They ain't half bad, they're a pretty good music band."

Qrow grew even more curious and decided to check NSP out. He pulled out his scroll and searched up one of NSP's songs and listened to it. And what he thought would be a short music tryout ended up becoming binge listening. He was already listening to five songs before he knew it. He finally stopped and put his scroll back in his pocket then turned to look at Gintoki with a contented expression on his face.

"I really like their 'Cool Patrol' song." Qrow said with a smile.

"Told you they were good." Gintoki replied.

"You guys, work already! There's only a day left before the party and we barely finished anything!" Shinpachi scolded them.

"The boy is right, get to work you slackers." Glynda suddenly appeared behind the boy in glasses, agreeing to his last statement with a demonic look on her face.

"Y-Yes ma'am…" Gintoki and Qrow said quietly as they pushed away all the boxes to the side of the room.

Time seemed to move so fast for Gintoki and Qrow, but they were wrong. What they thought would have been hours already were only twenty minutes. Time moved differently for these two, who weren't used to hard labor.

"Alright, break time." Qrow pulled out his flask filled with whatever alcohol was in it. He uncapped his flask and was about to take a swig, but Glynda swiped it from his hands and put the cap back.

"No alcohol while you're working." Glynda tossed the flask into a trash can.

"Oh God… Someone… Please end our suffering!" Qrow cried out as he got on all-fours and cried rivers.

"Save us…" Gintoki softly muttered as he crawled on the floor pushing another box away.

"We'd gladly end your suffering." Tsukuyo said as she and Winter pointed the heel of their stiletto high-heels into one of their eye sockets.

"Nope, no need. We're fine now, right Qrow?" Gintoki stood up.

"Yeah." Qrow also stood up and started arranging a few flowers and putting them into a glass vase.

"Gin-san," Shinpachi walked towards him. "I need you to tie this banner up there." He pointed towards the stage where two tall pillars stood. "At the very top of it okay?" He handed them the banner and left off to continue helping a few others carving faces into pumpkins.

"That's high up…" Qrow said. "We're gonna need a ladder."

"Idiot, you think there's one available? Look around you." Gintoki opened his palm and waved it around at the entire amphitheater. He was right, all ladders were being used.

"Yup. This is a problem."

"Never fear," Gengai shouted out heroically as he walked towards them pulling a wagon filled with different kinds of equipment and gadgets. "The universe's best inventor is here!"

"Oh great, what amazing invention are you going to introduce to us today." Gintoki said sarcastically.

"Amazing? Is it really that cool?" Qrow asked.

Gintoki grabbed his wooden sword from his waist and held it in one hand and his other hand rested at the bottom of the hilt. He pushed the button of the hilt and soy sauce squirted out at the tip of the wooden sword.

"Oh…" Qrow said with a low voice. He was expecting something a bit more flashier and cooler than a soy-sauce dispensing sword.

"No, no, nothing like that. Today, I bring you inventions that will help lighten up the weight of your labor!" Gengai grabbed what looked like a grenade launcher from his wagon and held it up high with pride. "This here is the Insta-Banner Launcher. Just roll up the banner and put it in the barrel, point it at the area you want it to be and shoot!"

"Gimme that." Qrow grabbed the Insta-Banner Launcher and rolled up the banner. He placed it into the barrel and pointed it at the space in-between the two pillars and pulled the trigger. The banner launched and unfolded by itself with hooks that coiled around and wrapped itself around the pillars. The banner was neatly placed at the intended spot.

"Not a bad invention for once, geezer." Gintoki complemented.

Shinpachi ran over to them and looked at their work. "Wow, you guys did it so quickly and it looks so perfect too. Now that you're done, could you post these flyers around the campus?" He handed them a box filled with posters for the Halloween Party.

"Perfect timing!" Gengai said. "I can introduce another one of my inventions with this too. Follow me boys!" He pulled his wagon out of the doorway with the two grown men walking beside him. They walked towards the dormitory and stopped right outside the door. The inventor from Edo grabbed another one of his inventions that looked like a plasma gun and held it up high with pride.

"This here is the Posting Gun. Just like the Insta-Banner, load it up with a poster, point and shoot!"

Gintoki stared at it and questioned its existence. "How the hell do you load it up exactly… I mean, the posters are bigger than the gun itself, so how does it work?"

Gengai opened the box and picked up one of the posters and folded it four times. He grabbed four more posters and also folded it four times. He picked up the gun and pulled the barrel which revealed a small loading chamber and there he put the folded posters. He pushed the loading chamber back into the barrel, pointed at the wall right beside the entrance of the dormitory and pulled the trigger, the posters slamming right into the wall perfectly placed. "Any other questions?" He asked.

"Actually, yeah." Qrow said. "What if it's far away? Like, if you want to post a poster over there from here." He pointed at the main building where the faculty room, classrooms and other facilities such as the science lab were located.

"That's where the Posterzooka comes in." Gengai pulled out a rocket launcher from the wagon. "Functions just like the Posting Gun, except no need to fold." He handed it over to Gintoki for him to try it out.

Gintoki picked up a few posters and loaded it into the bazooka. He aimed at the wall of the main building and steadied his aim. His breathing slowed and his concentration reached it's peak. He let out an exhale and pulled the trigger, causing the Posterzooka to blast violently and accurately plant the posters into the wall. But there was a cost to that.

Gintoki's arm motionlessly dropped from the handle of the bazooka and he dropped the device. He looked at Gengai with a serious face and it shortly turned into the face of anger. "Why the hell didn't you warn me about the kickback?!" He grabbed Gengai by the collar with his good arm. "I just dislocated my shoulder, dammit!"

"Oh, right. My fault. Still need to do something about that." Gengai said calmly as he grabbed Gintoki's arm and shoulder and forcefully relocated it, causing the silver curly man to scream in pain.

"There you guys are." Glynda walked over to the three holding a receipt. "I want you to go pick up an order from this address."

"But we still have to finish putting these posters everywhere…" Qrow complained.

"There is no need for that. Others are doing it already." She handed the receipt to them. "Once you're done picking up the order, just leave it at the amphitheater. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am…" Gintoki and Qrow saluted her.

* * *

The two stood outside of an appliance store standing right beside two giant cardboard boxes.

"I blame Glynda for not telling us what the order was." Qrow said. "Who knew it would be two large speakers."

"A while back, I thought we could carry it all the way back to Beacon." Gintoki sighed. "Good thing I called Kagura to come over and help."

"She can carry these?"

"Yeah. She lifted a giant boulder before, so I guess she can."

A speeding taxi ran down the street and did a few spins until it parallel parked right on front of them. The window rolled down to reveal the driver, and it was Kagura wearing shades.

"You called?" Kagura smirked.

"Hi Uncle Qrow!" Ruby tilted her head for her to be able to be seen through the window. She was also wearing shades.

"We're doomed." Qrow squeaked.

"Who cares. It's better than nothing." Gintoki pushed the two giant boxes onto the top of the taxi and tied it into place. He opened the door and sat at the backseat together with Qrow.

"Where to boss?" Kagura said in a Indian accent.

"Stop acting like a New York city taxi driver. We're going to Beacon." Gintoki said.

"Ooh, that's gonna cost you mister…" Ruby held up a calculator and started pushing down random buttons.

"Come on Ruby, we still have to pay? Aren't we family?" Qrow asked.

"The only family a taxi driver has is the taxi itself."

"Fine, take my wallet." He pulled out his wallet and tossed it at Ruby.

Kagura floored the pedal and the parked taxi was expected to blast into full speed, but it didn't move an inch.

"Huh? Why aren't we moving…?" Qrow peeped from behind the driver's seat and stared at the China girl.

"Kagura, you idiot! The hand brakes!" Gintoki shouted.

"Oh, right." The China girl pushed down the hand brakes and the taxi boosted with a rough head start. The tires screeched as the vehicle turned corners and the car bounced for every bump in the road they hit. And worse part is, they had forgotten to put on their seat belts.

The taxi turned another detour with too much speed that it almost tipped over. It continued racing down the open street and even zoomed through a traffic light that was lit with the color red.

"You idiot! You just zoomed past a red light!" Gintoki screamed at his fellow crew member.

"So? What does that mean?" Kagura looked at him with a confused look.

"It's a red light crossing, you just violated traffic regulations! And keep your eyes on the road!" He forced the driver girl's head to face front.

"Hey, look, traffic… Now we don't need to worry about this reckless drivi-" Qrow muttered.

"Tch. Traffic." Kagura steered the taxi into the sidewalk where it charged down like a rampaging bull in an attempt to run over anything and anyone in it's path. Everyone jumped out of the way or either jumped over to evade the taxi.

"Are you insane?!" Gintoki locked Kagura in a headlock from behind her seat.

"We're just doing our job, giving you quality service. And in order to do that, we're trying to get you to Beacon in the fastest way possible!" Ruby said while she counted the amount of money inside Qrow's wallet.

"Haven't you two heard that two out of five people suffer heart attacks due to reckless driving…?" Gintoki asked.

"Yeah, but that means the other three enjoy it." Ruby said with a smile.

"Please. No more." Qrow clapped his hands together and started praying.

"Alright, we're here!" Ruby shouted out as Kagura did another car stunt that tilted it sideways and do a side-wheelie. It spun and parked right on front of the amphitheater. Qrow kicked the door open and ran to the nearest bush to vomit. He already felt like vomiting thanks to all the alcohol he drank, and the high-quality transportation service finished him off.

Gintoki slowly opened the door and put his feet out slowly. He stood up using the door as a support, still trying to regain balance. Once he did, he untied the two giant cardboard boxes and dragged them into the amphitheater, opened it and pulled out the large speakers and set them aside for the technical crew to do the rest.

"M-Mission Accomplished…" Gintoki gave Glynda a thumbs up as he leaned on a table to support his shaky legs.

* * *

A day past, and it was dusk when the amphitheater doors had opened and people started to dress up as monsters or fictional characters. The first to arrive was Ruby, excited as ever. She decided to go with a basic Little Red Riding Hood cosplay, since it was the easiest thing for her to cosplay as and it barely costed her a fortune. She stood on front of the amphitheater and watched countless people approach dressed up as many different monsters and characters. She looked around a bit more and it only took her a few seconds to spot her sister approaching her at high speed. Yang was dressed up as Supergirl. Heck, she has the same hair color and probably has the same strength. That's probably why she chose Supergirl...

"Ruby, you look so cute as ever!" Yang grappled her younger sister into a tight bear hug.

"Yang, you look… super!" Ruby barely spoke due to the bear hug. "So, do I call you Yang or Supergirl?"

"Please, call me… Super-Yang." The elder sister smirked.

Next to arrive from the group of the RWBY Tama cast was Katsura dressed up as Lupin the Third. Or in this case, Zura the Third. And Elizabeth dressed up as himself.

"Z-Zura? Is that you?" Ruby and Yang squinted their eyes to observe him.

"My name's not Zura. It's Zura the Third." Katsura said as he brought out a pellet gun that was identical to that of Lupin's. Next thing Katsura realized, both of his hands were in a handcuff.

"Finally caught you, Zura." Said a voice from behind.

"Z-Zenigata?! Is that you?!" Katsura said in shock.

"No, it's Barney."

"Barne- Wait, whose Barney?"

"Oh stop joking around Sougo," Yang pushed Katsura aside to reveal Sougo who was hiding behind him. "Who're you supposed to be?" She stared at the sadist who was properly dressed like a Schnee manor butler.

"Sebastian from Black Butler." He said with a grin and bowed. "After all, I'm devilishly talented in the arts. You can call me Sougostian."

"Ah, Kagura!" Ruby waved at the incoming China girl.

Kagura waved back at her. Instead of wearing her usual red Chinese dress, it was colored blue.

"And… Who're you supposed to be?" Yang looked at Kagura confused.

"Chun Li from Street Fighter." She put on her best fighting pose with one leg raised. "You can call me, Kagu Ra."

Soon after, more people from the RWBY Tama cast started to flood into the scene.

Hijikata was dressed up as Roronoa Zoro from One Piece, all because they have the same voice actors, while Weiss was dressed up as Snow White and Shimaru as Kakashi Hatake from Naruto. Jaune, Yamazaki, Nora and Ren decided to clad themselves in armor made of cardboard and metal sheets with toy weapons while they had a showdown against Sun and Neptune who were dressed up as a wyvern from Monster Hunter, to be specific, a Glavenus. Otae and Sacchan decided to go as Asuka and Rei from Neon Genesis Evangelion. Ironwood was also invited to the Halloween Party. He dressed up as Iron Man and went together with his assistant, Winter who was dressed up as Black Widow. Tsukuyo was unable to think of anything settling for her so she decided to go to the party dressed up as a Gardevoir from Pokemon. Gengai decided to be Frankenstein, an actual monster out of every one of the RWBY Tama cast. Pyrrha dressed up as an Eevee from Pokemon. Finally, Sakamoto and Mutsu arrived at the scene dressed up as the infamous cat and mouse duo, Tom and Jerry.

"Looks like everyone's here!" Jaune said cheerfully as he swung around his toy sword.

"Well, almost everyone." Ren corrected. "Qrow and Gintoki aren't here yet, and so is Blake, Kondo and Shinpachi."

"Oh, Kondo will be coming late. He's still making his costume." Hijikata said.

"Hey, Blake's over there!" Otae pointed at the cat girl, who dressed up as Catgirl from the Batman-verse. "Blakey, over here!"

"Woah, you guys did so good on your costumes." Blake complemented.

"Thanks!" Ruby replied.

"And there's Pachi-boy!" Kagura pointed at the glasses boy dressed up as a vampire.

"S-Sorry to make you wait…" Shinpachi said nervously.

"It's fine, you aren't the last one here." Yang said. "Uncle Qrow and Gintoki ain't here yet."

"And Kondo." Sougo added.

"There they are now… Except the gorilla chief…" Yamazaki alerted.

"Gin-san! Over he- uh?" Sacchan paused and looked at the two leaders.

Qrow dressed up as a normal hunter, covered in a brown cloak with dark green attire underneath with a longbow on his hand. Gintoki was dressed up as a hero, a bald one, with a yellow jumpsuit, white cape, red boots and red gloves.

"Oh my god, Gin-chan! You're bald! It's the end of the world!" Kagura panicked and ran around in circles.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Weiss looked at Shinpachi confused.

"Gin-san has more hair than the average person, and it's impossible for him to be bald… But if he's bald… then it's the end!" Now Shinpachi started to sweat nervously.

"Geez, relax guys. It's just a bald cap." Gintoki removed the cap and revealed his silver curly hair. "See? No harm at all."

"Oh thank God, for once I thought you actually turned into Saitama…" Shinpachi let out a sigh of relief.

"But… you look so uncool…" Yang giggled, then chuckled, then laughed out loud. "Are you supposed to be a hero or something?"

"Hey, shut up blondie!" Gintoki snarled back at her. "Cool looks don't make you a hero, but what you are and what you do makes you one!"

"And what are you supposed to be Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked.

"Well, remember in the story 'Little Red Riding Hood', a hunter kills the bad wolf to save Little Red?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well, I'm dressed up as him."

"Isn't that cute Qrow." Ironwood said with a sheepish grin.

"What the- who invited Morning Wood to the party?!" Qrow cried out in disbelief.

"Excuse me…?" Ironwood looked at him with a concerned look. He didn't hear the whole statement, but he knew it wasn't nice. "It was Ozpin, and I would like to hear that statement one more time."

"Sure thing, Morning W-"

"Now now, calm down you two." Ozpin appeared on front of the huge group dressed up as Dumbledore from Harry Potter. "The party is about to start. You all should come inside the amphitheater."

The huge group entered the venue, and the party had started.

* * *

It was lively inside the amphitheater, filled with trippy lights of different colors, people dressed up as many different monsters or other people and a self-serving bar that Kagura hogged on. Everything was going smoothly as how the teachers had planned the party to be, and it was only a matter of time before someone unsuspecting arrived.

The entire room suddenly went dark, and the stage lights turned on, revealing a man in a gorilla costume standing in the center.

"Hey, its me, Harambe!" The man in the gorilla costume cried out.

The room did not respond.

"Uh… Guys…?"

Still no response.

"Oh come on, Toshi, Sougo, you know me right?"

"Nope, we do not know this man." They both said.

"Seriously? It's me, Kondo Isa-" He was cut off with a loud bang and he motionlessly fell to the floor of the stage. The crowd divided into two revealing Otae holding a rifle that was aimed at the stage.

"What, it was Harambe." She said as an excuse. "It was his fate to get shot."

"She does have a point…" Glynda whispered to Ozpin.

"Everyone, this is not a huge problem. You may all resume to what you were all doing." Ozpin said to the crowd, and they all continued partying.

In the center of the room was Yamazaki, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Sun and Neptune, who were roleplaying a fight between four hunters fighting a wyvern known as a Glavenus. Yamazaki and Jaune charged in with their toy swords, but their attacks were deflected by the Glavenus' tail and threw them off. Nora followed up with an uppercut and then a downward strike to the wyvern's head, stunning it. To finish it, Ren mounted the wyvern and started stabbing it with his toy daggers, but the Sun-Neptune wyvern threw him off at Nora and collided against one another. They were powerless.

"Dammit… Can we not defeat this monster?!" Jaune cried out.

Suddenly, a man in a yellow jumpsuit with a white cape, wearing red boots and red gloves and had a bald shiny head appeared before them. The Glavenus charged at him and the man did not flinch. He simply drew his fist back and unleashed it onto the wyvern, defeating it in one punch.

"W-Who are you…?" Yamazaki asked.

"Just a hero for fun." Gintoki said.

And with that, the four hunters stood up and the two people playing as the wyvern got out of their Glavenus costume and together with Gintoki, they bowed at the crowd and cheers rained upon them.

"Woah, there's an actual monster outside!" Said a man in the crowd. His cry broke the party a second time that night.

Everyone shifted to the windows and stared outside, watching an actual Glavenus roaming around in circles.

"How did that get here?!" Shinpachi screamed in terror.

"Oh, you see… This Nora kid asked me to make one for their role play…" Gengai said.

"Nora!" Jaune and Ren shouted at her.

"Hee hee… Uh… I forgot to tell him to cancel that order…" Nora said nervously.

"So it's a robot…" Sakamoto said he was interested in the fact that he could sell stuff like these to other worlds so that he could earn a fortune. "Hey, Mutsu, you think we can-"

Mutsu elbowed him right in the gut before he could finish. "Shut up Tom."

"Okay Jerry…"

"Well, doesn't that make this interesting, right Ironwood?" Ozpin approached the front door.

"What the hell do you mean by that Ozpin. That's an actual monster." Ironwood glared back at him.

"It's good to say farewell to the Halloween season with a monster hunt. Don't you think?" Ozpin pushed the door open and the Glavenus glanced at the open door.

Qrow popped out of the door and unsheathed his weapon and pointed it at the robot wyvern. "The hunt is on!" He shouted out like a war cry, causing every student to also unsheathe their weapons and charge at the wyvern, while the people of Edo just stood back to watch.

"Don't you guys want to join?" Ozpin looked at them.

"We'll join in when things get out of hand, right Gintoki, Sakamoto?" Katsura looked at them with an eyebrow raised.

"Sure, it'll just be like the old times!" Sakamoto said cheerfully

"What, aw hell. Fine. But this isn't for the nostalgic feeling." Gintoki growled silently as he took off his bald cap.

Everyone was attacking the Glavenus crazily in an attempt to down the beast, but the wyvern simply just swatted people away with it's tail or simply breathed fire to scare them away. Whether they got hit or not, they were already out of commission, except for Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Qrow, Ironwood and Winter. They fought all the way to their death beds.

"Pyrrvee- I mean, Pyrrha, shield throw!" Jaune stuttered a command. He was confused to call Pyrrha by her name or Pyrrvee due to her costume being quite similar to her battle attire.

Pyrrha threw her shield at the Glavenus' tail that prevented it from doing a tail whip. Nora followed up with a hammer to the head and Ren ran around it to distract it. Qrow, Ruby, Winter and Weiss attacked it at the legs in deadly close range to prevent it from moving a single inch while Ironwood and Blake rained bullets on the wyvern. Yang threw a one-two at the Glavenus' face, causing it to stagger backwards. But even with all that, it wasn't enough. The wyvern let out it's lava-hot breath and poured fire onto them, the area of the fire was too big for them to evade and the attack completely depleted their aura. And just in time, they moved out of the way to evade the tail smash.

"This guy's tough! Tougher than Ironwood!" Qrow gasped for air.

"Hey!" Ironwood glared at him.

"As in the Ironwood tree, dumbass!" He shouted at him.

"Well, we're dead. Looks like nobody can stop this Glavenus-thing." Yang said with a low voice.

"No, look!" Ruby pointed at three figures standing on front of the towering Glavenus.

"Will they be alright?" Ozpin asked, concerned.

"Yes. If it's those three, then everything's fine." Shinpachi said confidentially.

Gintoki- no longer wearing a bald cap, Katsura and Sakamoto stood on front of the Glavenus. They observed the fight earlier and saw an opening in the robot wyvern's mouth, which they had suspected to be the weak point. And they were going to aim for that. Sakamoto pulled out his pistol and fired a few rounds. A lucky bullet found it's rightful place in it's mechanisms, causing the robot wyvern to function a lot more slower. The Glavenus roared and Katsura used this chance to toss a timebomb into the air, and with the help of Gintoki, who batted the timebomb, they launched it right into the wyvern's mouth, but it bounced off as it missed an inch.

"Crap! We missed!" Sakamoto quickly loaded his pistol with special rounds in case Plan A had failed.

"Gintoki, I'll toss another one…" Katsura looked at Gintoki with shock as he threw his wooden sword like a boomerang. It connected with the timebomb and forced it into the mecha wyvern's mouth and in a matter of seconds, it blew up together with the Glavenus' jaw.

Everyone's eyes focused on the exploding Mecha Glavenus, but a few noticeable people stared at Gintoki with awe. What he said earlier was right. Cool looks don't make you a hero, but what makes you a hero is your actions and who you are. And as that event marked the end of the Halloween Party, it also ended the season for Halloween.

* * *

 _ **Okay so I think I may have rushed this... But I'm pretty sure I didn't. I was just really sleepy when I worked on it.**_

 ** _There were a couple of things I forgot to say in the announcement:_**

 ** _1\. The Darker than Black crossover is currently in planning. Probably another RWBY crossover since they basically have the same concept._**

 ** _2\. Thank You to all the people who faithfully followed and read RWBY Tama since Chapter 1. Here's a cookie!_**

 ** _And now for the Random Part of my Author's Comments:_**

 ** _Berserk is pretty much like Pokemon. Why? Here's why:_**

 ** _Guts is sacrificed and forced to live in constant hell 24/7._**

 ** _Giratina is banished to the distortion world and stay there 24/7._**

 ** _Still don't get it? Another explanation:_**

 ** _Giratina = Guts_**

 ** _Arceus = Griffith_**

 ** _Other Legendary Pokemon = "The New Band of the Hawk"_**

 ** _Common Pokemon = Unlucky people at the wrong place at the wrong time._**

 ** _Damn, this should be a crossover..._**

 ** _And has anyone else, other than me, ever think that Darkrai is the Batman Pokemon?_**

 ** _By the way, I might post the next chapter a bit later. So hang in there and have patience. Reviews Plz._**


	16. Ch 15: Reason

_**Chapter 15. Reason**_

Ruby was one of the few lucky people who got to witness Gintoki and his glorious act. To her eyes, he looked like a hero from the storybooks. The hero that gathers allies, becomes stronger, and defeats the villain at the end of the story. The hero that Ruby had always wanted to be.

She became a huntsman for that reason alone and nothing else, but the sight of the silver samurai in action forced her to rethink about her reason or something more, and if it really was just to be like a hero from the storybooks- which was obviously too shallow, she knew that there was another reason with a lot more meaning behind it. Ruby just couldn't lay a finger on what exactly that reason was.

That night, while the rest of her team was fast asleep, Ruby lay down on her bed still wide awake and tightly hugging a pillow as she deeply reflected on her reason of why she became a huntsman. It wasn't because she had to take revenge against the Grimm for all the troubles they had caused. And it definitely wasn't for fortune or fame. Was it because her mother was a huntsman? Whatever it was, she couldn't get the answer that easily.

The sun rose up and the following day arrived. Ruby jumped off of her bed and quickly changed out of her pajamas and rushed outside to the cafeteria so that she could be first in line. She opened the door and saw nobody else except for Gintoki standing behind the counter. It was his turn to serve food for today.

"Oh, Ruby…" Gintoki faced her wearing an apron with a picture of a strawberry in the middle and pink mittens. "Your personal batch of cookies isn't ready yet, could you wait for a few more minutes."

"It's fine!" Ruby said with a smile as she picked up a tray and lined up. "Uhm… Ginto-"

"It's Mr. Sakata."

"Huh? But Why?"

"Because," Gintoki removed his apron and put it aside. "I'm currently in charge of the cafeteria, and that's basically a teacher's job."

"Oh. Right." Ruby cleared her throat. "Mr. Sakata?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you fight? Not that it's a bad thing, but I just want to know your reason."

"Well, Ruby, why do you want to become a huntsman?" Gintoki asked.

"Uh… Because I want to be like the heroes in the storybooks…?"

Awkward silence.

"Okay, I know!" Ruby admitted. "It might sound stupid, but it's just that they look so cool!"

"Is that all?"

"Well, I'm not sure myself, so… I guess?"

Another moment of awkward silence.

"Protect everyone."

"Huh?"

"Protect everyone. That's what my teacher said before he was taken away."

"Is that your reason why you fight?"

Gintoki nodded.

"I get it, but how do you know if there's another deeper meaning behind it?"

"You don't. You end up realizing it later on."

"Uh… What?"

"Alright, I'll explain. After the war, I lost everything that I was supposed to protect, until I met Shinpachi and Kagura. I saved them one day from a band of space pirates, and that's when I realized that I once again had something to protect."

"Oh, I see. So I just realize it later on?"

"Yeah. It just takes time. Lots of time."

An alarm coming from the oven sounded off. Gintoki walked over to it and opened the oven, pulling out a freshly baked batch of cookies. "Here you go." He handed them over to the cookie maniac.

"Thanks." Ruby replied.

The door of the cafeteria flung wide open revealing the China girl. "Ah! Gin-chan!" She screamed. "Don't let Ruby have my pickled seaweed!"

Followed by the purple-haired stalker. "Gin-san! I want you for breakfast!"

Who was followed by the demonic vice-chief. "Mayonnaise please."

And then followed by the boss lady. "Gin-san, can you please let me serve my special egg dishes?"

Then finally followed by a Joui radical. "Gintoki, I would like some soba."

"Shut up!" He shouted back at all of them. "One at a time!"

Ruby giggled at the sight. Because of Gintoki's actions, supported by his reason, he was able to gather lots of friends that helped him along the way. And because of this, she was able to find a deeper meaning behind her reason on why she decided to become a huntsman. To be a hero that protected everyone.

* * *

 _ **Okay so this chapter is REALLY short for a reason, because a small arguement between two of my friends really caught my attention and I decided to at least preach some words out so that it wouldn't happen to you guys.**_

 ** _I won't really specify the details between my two friends, but I'll just say that they both had a reason (one of the reasons being 'no reason') and it was because of that it all started._**

 ** _Everyone, please, remember that there is no answer such as 'I did it for no reason at all', or because 'my reason is better than his/her's'. You need to respect each other's reason, even if it conflicts against one another. Hear the other guy's story, don't jump to conclusions or assume anything and try to understand him._**

 ** _And always remember: There is a reason for everything._**

 ** _Yeah, I know, I think I haven't explained this properly, but you get the point._**

* * *

 _ **Now for the Announcements.**_

 ** _Announcement 1: So to make up for this short chapter, the next chapter will focus on the bad guys for once. And that means more characters from the Gintama cast will be appearing._**

 ** _Announcement 2: I actually posted a Berserk/Akame ga Kill crossover a few days back, but I decided to remove the story for now because I couldn't get Guts' character and personality right and because my ideas are jumbled up. So until then, I'll have to reorganize my ideas and start back from scratch._**

 ** _Announcement 3: It's decided! One Punch Man will crossover with... Don't know if it's good or bad to you guys... I hope not... 'POKÉMON'! You can trust me guys, I got this. Probably._**

 ** _Announcement 4: Currently in the planning is a Trigun crossover. Most likely will crossover with Undertale. Who knows._**

 ** _FINAL ANNOUNCEMENT FOR THIS CHAPTER: Many crossovers that I've read have many Follows and Favorites, but RWBY Tama can beat most of them in terms of the 'Number of Reviews'. So keep sending reviews please._**

 ** _And thanks for 50+ Followers. That's actually an achievement for me._**


	17. Ch 16: It's Good to be Bad

_**Chapter 16. It's Good to be Bad**_

The villains of the RWBY-verse; Roman, Neo, Cinder, Mercury and Emerald all sat inside a room having a meeting. Due to their lack of funds to buy proper furniture, they had to make do with a few things. Their table was simply a giant slab of stone, their chairs were cardboard boxes and their blackboard was just a piece of wood where they use pencils to write on it.

Neo sat on one side of the the stone slab eating a vanilla-strawberry-chocolate ice cream combo. Mercury and Emerald sat on the other side playing a fighting game on their scrolls. Cinder and Roman stood right on front of their makeshift blackboard trying to come up with a new evil plan that could at least get them some money.

"No matter what kind of evil plan we think, I just see ourselves getting beat up by those Edo people!" Roman said frustrated as he furiously erased the pencil writings using an eraser. "How the hell do we beat them?!"

Neo raised up a sign: "This is all your fault Roman, if you didn't have so much cards during that UNO game, then we would've had Katsura by our side and everything else would be a walk in the park, you stupid talking candle."

"Oh, so it's my fault?" Roman snarled at his partner-in-crime. "That wouldn't have happened if you'd just taken that 'Draw' train instead of passing it onto me! You almost won but you can't even speak!"

"Well, technically both of you are at fault. You two were a team, and you should fail as a team." Emerald corrected them.

"Yeah, us villains should treat each other like family and support one another. We all got the same goal after all. Now go say sorry to one another." Mercury added.

"Neo? Family? Hah! She's just a bowl of ice cream who mutated into a human being. That's why she can't speak!" Roman shouted out.

Mercury and Emerald glared at him and gave him a look of disappointment. Roman turned around to see a crying Neo with tears flowing down her face like a raging waterfall.

"Oh god, I'm sorry! I didn't mean any of that! Look, I'll make it up to you, just stop crying!" Roman begged.

Neo raised up another sign: "But you don't want to accept me as family…"

"No!" Roman hugged her. "I do want to accept you as family, and I'm very sorry for calling you a bowl of ice cream!" He said, tears starting to flow down his face.

Neo hugged Roman as well and raised another sign: "I'm sorry too, for blaming everything on you and for calling you a talking candle!"

"Neo!"

Neo's sign: "Roman!"

The door swung wide open and Adam casually entered with earphones plugged in his ears.

"Oh, great. The problem child is here." Mercury muttered.

"Didn't you just say that us villains should treat each other like family?" Emerald said with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, but Adam's different, he's one big asshole!"

"At least he's cooperative."

"Adam, have you thought of a solution that could help us with our financial problem?" Cinder asked.

No response. Adam couldn't hear anything due to his earphones and tapped his feet.

"Adam."

No response. Adam was too captivated by the music that he started whistling.

"Hey, Adam."

No response. Adam is just like a dead corpse.

Cinder ripped the earphones off of his ear, grabbed his MP3 player and threw it on the ground, then started stomping on it to the point that it was in a state beyond repair.

"Hey, you know that we have a financial crisis right?" Adam asked. "Why the hell did you break something that was expensive…?"

"I'll say it one more time." Cinder stomped on the MP3 player again. "Have you found a solution that could help us?" She emphasized her statement with another stomp.

"...I'll get back to work." Adam walked backwards and closed the door on his way out. He turned around and jumped in shock when a buff White Fang lieutenant that towered over him stood right on front of him at a very, very close and uncomfortable range.

"Oh, Bill, it's just you." He let out a sigh of relief. "What is it?"

"Uh, sir, we have a problem. A distress signal is coming from one of our recruitment outposts." Said Bill the White Fang lieutenant.

Adam facepalmed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Is it another Atlesian military attack?"

"Well, no sir." Bill replied.

"Then what is it?"

"It's just a group of humans saying that they want to have negotiations."

"And what's the problem with that?"

"They defeated seventy-five percent of our stationed men, sir. Including the veterans."

Adam stared at his lieutenant for a few seconds. "Just a group of humans?"

"Yes sir."

"Prepare a Bullhead for departure."

The White Fang lieutenant nodded and ran off to carry out his order. Adam stood tall, and looked around the compound, watching countless White Fang members running about, moving equipment or training, while waiting for his transportation to be ready.

* * *

The Bullhead that Adam was riding on landed in a White Fang-controlled area in the harbor. Adam hopped off of the helicopter-type transportation and walked down the

street then passed through an alleyway which led him to an Asian-style building with the door open. He looked at two unconscious White Fang members who served as bouncers then stared back into the open door.

He entered the building and observed the room, shouts and cries of pain filled the room with lots of injured White Fang goons and very few dead, with the bartender of the place and a few other people- who were still capable to move around- doing their best to treat the mortally wounded.

"Where are they?" Adam asked.

"Who sir?" Asked the bartender as he helped someone get up and sit on a chair.

The White Fang leader facepalmed. "The group of humans, who else."

"Oh, upstairs sir, they're at the room at the very end of the corridor."

Adam walked over to the stairs and stomped for every step on his way up to the second floor. The noises of his footsteps echoed throughout the first floor that silenced the cries of pain of the injured White Fang. He got up to the second floor, walked down the corridor and stopped right on front of the room at the very end of the corridor. He rested his hand on the hilt of his blade, ready to be unsheathed and attack in case anything happened, and slowly opened the door with his other hand.

Inside the room, there was a man in a purple kimono with golden butterflies imprinted into it who sat on the window sill smoking a tobacco pipe. Then there were three other humans who sat at the corner around a table, one girl and two guys, with a female White Fang soldier explaining something to them.

"Hey, who the hell are you?!" The human girl shot up, pulled out two similar revolvers and pointed it at Adam.

"I should be asking you that question." Adam said calmly as he unsheathed his weapon.

"Oh, Mister Taurus sir," Interrupted the female White Fang member. "It's good to see you."

"Did they hurt you?" He asked.

"Well, no sir."

"Then what about all those injured people downstairs?"

"They got into a bar fight sir…"

"I see…" Adam sheathed his weapon back into it's scabbard.

"Matako, you can put those away now." Said the man in the purple kimono.

"But Shinsuke-" The human girl insisted.

"Put those away."

"Yes sir." The human girl obeyed and put away the revolvers.

The man in purple hopped off the window sill and walked towards Adam. After seeing that Adam was way taller than he was, he still stood there unfazed.

"Takasugi Shinsuke," Said the man in purple. "And these are my comrades."

"Kijima Matako, Kiheitai's top gunner." Said the girl.

"Kawakami Bansai, high-ranking officer." Said a man who had shades and headphones.

"Takechi Henpeita, the strategist." Said an older-looking man.

"Adam Taurus, high-ranking officer of the White Fang." Adam introduced himself and let his hand out for a handshake.

Takasugi put away his tobacco pipe and accepted the handshake. "Your humble subordinate told us about your situation here in Remnant."

Adam looked at the White Fang girl, who innocently smiled and waved at him in return.

"Could you leave the room?" He asked the girl politely, trying his best to

"Yes sir!" The White Fang girl saluted and scurried off to the exit.

"Ah, Miss, wait!" Takechi tried to reach for her with his fingers wiggling in a perverse manner. "I still need to understand more about Grimm!"

"Go to hell, pedophile!" Matako slapped the old man's hands away.

"I'm not a pedophile, I'm a feminist." He corrected.

Takasugi let out a gentle cough that automatically ceased their argument. He barely moved an inch and hadn't even said anything, but his comrades knew that they should leave the room. So they did as they were supposed to as silently and orderly as possible.

Adam faced Takasugi again. "How much do you know about the Faunus' situation."

"A lot." The Kiheitai leader responded.

"Now you're gonna treat us like crap, just like every other human on this world aren't you?"

"The complete opposite of that."

"So you'll help us."

"You can say that. Your situation is the same in our world as well."

"You're from Edo then?"

Takasugi nodded. "Except, it's the aliens who overrule humans."

Jackpot. Adam just found an answer to their problems.

"Where do we start?" He asked.

* * *

Neo and Roman spent the remaining portion of the day doing groceries. It was Roman's treat, after making Neo cry he promised that he would buy anything that Neo wanted as a 'sorry' gift.

"So Neo, which ice cream flavor do you want?" Roman asked his partner-in-crime.

Neo pulled out one of her signs: "I want all of them!"

"N-Neo, you know I don't have that much money."

Neo raised another sign: "But you promised that you would buy anything that I asked for!" She pouted.

"Y-Yeah, I did say that…" Roman stuttered. He should've thought twice before making a promise like this, especially to Neo. "But buying every single flavor? That's too much, even my bank account will get dried out."

Neo's sign: "I'm going to cry again if you don't keep your promise!"

"Alright, alright!" Roman pulled out his wallet and started counting how much money he had on him. "Get whatever you want…" He said with despair. He was defeated by Neo's reasoning, and possibly also because of her impossible-to-resist cuteness.

Neo ran off and returned shortly after with a shopping cart and a big smile on her face. She grabbed a tub of ice cream of every flavor until the cart was filled with almost twenty flavors or more, and possibly had all the ice cream flavors listed in the entire world.

"Is that… all…?" Roman asked.

Neo ran off again and arrived with a bunch of baking ingredients and a waffle maker. She dumped it into the cart and raised a sign: "Yup. That's all."

Roman walked over to the cart and counted the items in total. Thirty-three items. Two-thirds of it being ice cream of many flavors, and it was an expensive brand as well.

"Neo, please," Roman got on his knees and begged. "Have mercy on my wallet. All of this is too expensive…" He said as he was on the verge of crying.

Neo looked at him. Her face showed signs of pity. She looked at the cart filled with whatever she wanted then back at the almost-crying Roman. She let out a silent sigh, walked over to the cart and removed half of the total amount of ice cream.

Roman counted the amount of items left- nineteen- and estimated the price. Still expensive, but it was a lot cheaper than before. He sighed, pulled out his credit card from his wallet and handed it over to Neo.

She swiped it off of Roman's hands and ran to the top of a huge pile of apples and raised the credit card up high and raised a sign that boasted about how happy she was. But her moment of joy and Roman's sadness ended disruptively when they heard two familiar voices that go all the way back to the frustrating UNO game.

"Gin-chan, look!" Kagura cried out. Her voice was on the opposite column from where Neo and Roman were currently at. "The eggs are on a good discount! And the pickled seaweed has a 'Buy One, Take One' deal! Can we buy them?"

"Alright," Gintoki's voice can also be heard on the opposite column. "Just don't buy too many, we aren't rich you know."

Roman and Neo looked at each other with sweat trickling down their face. At the wrong time, and at the wrong place, they encountered their enemies. Luckily, Gintoki and Kagura still hadn't found out that they were there, which gave Roman and Neo the upper hand in this situation. Especially if they were to conduct an ambush or some sort of surprise attack, then they would've defeated them here and now.

The two villains crawled all the way to the end of the shelf and waited. They could hear the volume of the Odd Jobs' voices getting louder as they got closer and closer.

"Gin-chan, look, ice cream!" Kagura pointed at a freezer at the end of the corridor.

"You can get one, just not the really expensive ones okay?" Gintoki warned her.

"Okay!" The China girl ran ahead.

"Ah, and get the strawberry-flavored one." He reminded.

Just before Kagura could reach the freezer at the end of the corridor, Roman and Neo jumped out of their cover and stood on front of Kagura then started saying a chant.

"Prepare for trouble," Roman said.

Neo followed up with a sign: "And make that double!"

"To protect the world from devastation,"

Neo's sign: "To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

Neo's sign: "To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Roman,"

Neo's sign: "Neo,"

Roman said in unison with Neo's sign: "White Fang blast off at the speed of light, surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Wow, that was lame!" Kagura concluded their chant and sarcastically clapped for them.

"Eh… Huh? What? But we did it so perfectly!" Roman protested.

"Yeah, you did it perfectly all right, but you can never be as good as Team Rocket's Jessie and James! They're leagues better than you in all aspects!" Kagura said. "Now move aside, I need to get some strawberry ice cream."

Roman and Neo took a step back and moved to the side, clearing way for the China girl to pass through. Kagura walked over to the freezer, opened it and started her search for the strawberry-flavored ice cream.

"Oh, it's the talking candle and the walking ice cream from the UNO game." Gintoki bluntly said as he approached the two villains while pushing a small cart filled with actual proper groceries instead of ice cream and waffle-making ingredients.

"Great, what does the silver natural perm want with us?" Roman scoffed.

Neo raised up a sign: "Back off mister!"

"Hey, no need for hostilities here, we're in the supermarket. Everyone is a shopper, whether they would be enemies, friends, Faunus or Amanto." Gintoki said.

"What on earth are you trying to getting at?" Roman snarled.

"Take it like this; imagine you and me stuck in a stranded island, and we have to do everything together."

The anger and hostility that rested in Roman and Neo was completely neutralized at that statement. He was right, there was a time and place for everything, and right now, they were just simple shoppers who just met other shoppers whom they knew by coincidence.

"Gin-chan!" Kagura came running back to Gintoki holding a tub of ice cream. "I got it!" She dunked it into the cart.

"Well, we're done here." Gintoki ripped his grocery list into shreds of paper. "I'll see you two some other time."

The two Odd Jobs walked over to the counter with their small cart. Roman and Neo could only do nothing but watch until they left the supermarket. Were they really fighting on par against someone who was a crazy idiot, or were they losing a war against a prophet?

Neo tapped Roman on the shoulder, bringing him back to the real world from his mind. She gestured a hand movement that demanded that Roman should give his credit card. He sighed and handed over his credit card, pushed the cart filled with Neo's desires to the counter and paid, then left the supermarket with something to think about.

* * *

Somewhere in Vale, with its exact location being confidential, was a small bar that held underground mini-tournament in a hidden fight club that were hosted every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday starting from 6 - 10p.m. Not surprisingly, Yang frequently attended those said fights.

She arrived in the usual location on her motorbike- Bumblebee- and parked it right outside of the entrance. She took off her helmet and placed it on top of her motorbike and entered the bar.

"Yo, William." Yang walked over to the counter where the bartender was cleaning the table.

"Well well, look who's here, it's the Blazing Boxer." Said William the bartender. "Been a while since the last time you were here. It's awfully lonely without you around."

"Aww, Will," Yang appreciated the 'welcome back' greeting. "Did you miss me that much? Or are you just trying to hit on me again."

"Shucks, I'm way too old for you younglin'." Will cleared his throat. "Anyway, you got what'cha wanted."

"Free beer?"

"Hell naw, you're too young for those. But I got something better, follow me." Will removed a few books from a shelf and pulled a lever hidden inside it causing a hidden trapdoor to open.

The two entered the trap door and they advanced down a narrow staircase that led to the underground fight club. The place was packed with both humans and Faunus alike, and their cheers were loud as every attack either connected, got blocked or evaded.

"Your opponent's fightin' next." Will said.

Yang stared into the ring as she saw a red-orange haired boy wearing an Asian-style outfit, followed by a bigger and way more muscular-looking Faunus with a rhino horn on his forehead.

"So, which one? Is it the Faunus guy?" Yang asked.

"The Strongarm Terminator, the red-orange haired boy." Will responded.

"What? No way."

"Look at the scoreboard missy."

Yang averted her gaze towards a giant blackboard that was hanged on a wall. It had the boy's given title- Strongarm Terminator- written in all caps with the number fifteen written beside it.

"No… Way…"

"I know, hard to believe. It's still his first day here, but he's already defeated fifteen of our strongest and achieved a title. You need to see his fights to be convinced, missy."

Yang looked back at the ring. The bell had sounded and both the rhino Faunus and the boy dashed towards the center of the ring.

The Faunus made the first move as he threw a punch at the boy, only for it to be parried away with a kick. He followed up with another punch, and then another, but all were parried with more kicks. The Faunus pushed the boy away into the side of the ring and charged in hopes of his rhino horn impaling him, but the boy threw a punch directly at it's horn. Sure, he got injured a bit and his hand was bleeding, but the rhino Faunus was in even more pain than the boy since his horn broke off. The Strongarm Terminator finished off his opponent with a left straight right into the body, the impact being so loud that it was heard throughout the arena. And with that, the rhino Faunus fell to the ground coughing up tons of blood.

"He's strong, ain't he?" Will looked at Yang, only to see her face filled with determination.

"Say, Will, when do I get to fight him?" She asked.

"Well, not now of course, it's almost closing time… But you can meet him backstage if you want."

Yang raced down another narrow staircase that led backstage, where she saw the boy and an older-looking man who was wearing the same outfit.

"Captain, you know Takasugi is searching for us by now…" said the older-looking man.

"Come on, at least let me have some fun." The boy asked.

"Ah, hey, someone's here." The boy's companion pointed at Yang.

"Ah, Kamui…" Will said as he walked to Yang's side. "This is the person I've been talking about; the Blazing Boxer."

"Hey, name's Yang." She let out a hand for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you, my name's Kamui, that guy over there is Abuto." Kamui said as he shook Yang's hand with his bloody hand.

"Yo." Abuto said.

Yang stared at his bloody hand. "Some good fight you had out there."

"Yeah, but the guy's horn was tougher than I thought." Kamui replied. He wrapped his hand around in fresh bandages and stretched. "Well, gotta get going now. See ya some other time."

Kamui and Abuto walked towards the exit and grabbed umbrellas that looked almost as identical as Kagura's umbrella. They vanished into the darkness of the night as they took a few more steps away from the venue.

"Good attitude, good sportsmanship, good fighting style and techniques. He's probably gonna become a challenging opponent, eh?" Will asked.

"Totally." Yang replied with a determined smile

* * *

 _ **Finally finished it before the week ended... And time to work on the next chapter, but like I said, I might submit it a lot later than usual since I've got training and I've only got only a few weeks left until Christmas Break- and that means that I can update regularly when it's Christmas Break.**_

 _ **I always think that I've rushed a chapter right before I submit it... Is that a bad thing?**_

 _ **By the way, due to training every Monday-Wednesday-Friday and upcoming tests, I barely have enough time to reorganize my thoughts and ideas of the next chapters that it's all jumbled up and some of the ideas are even lost. So I need all your help of coming up with ideas for the next chapters.**_

 ** _Just say your ideas in the reviews._**


	18. Ch 17: Machines&Trannies are Genderless

_**Chapter 17. Machines and Trannies are gender-less**_

Another normal day at Remnant- by normal, I meant the completely normal normal. Poor RWBY-verse barely got to take a breather, sit down and relax ever since the Gintama cast arrived in their world. Basically, ever since this crossover started- and the two most irresponsible, frequently getting hangovers, laziest bums of this crossover, and yet still interesting as ever, Gintoki and Qrow were at an outdoor noodle shop challenging the legendary 'Three-Minute Noodle Master'. Rumors say that not a single living human being has ever defeated the challenge and lived to tell it's tale. And even if they did, they would get diarrhea the next day. Nobody has accomplished such a feat and not suffer diarrhea. But on this normal day, two heroes rise up to the call to defeat this challenge.

Now, what's a 'Three-Minute Noodle Master'? Let me explain: The Three-Minute Noodle Master is a speed test that requires you to eat a galaxy-sized bowl (it's just an extra large bowl) in three minutes or less, and that you have to finish the entire thing and make the bowl completely empty and clean. If the task is completed within the time limit, the food is free. But if the challenger fails to accomplish the task, then he or she has to pay twice the original price.

"Qrow, you ready for the challenge?" Gintoki asked as he grabbed a pair of wooden chopsticks and a soup spoon.

"Hell yeah, I haven't eaten dinner last night and breakfast earlier this morning. All this empty space in my stomach is saved up for this very moment!" His partner boasted.

"Hah! Then I guess I've been fasting way longer than you!" The silver samurai also boasted.

"How long?"

"Three days."

"Bullshit." Qrow called. "I read the previous chapter, and you and Kagura were at the supermarket buying groceries."

"That was all for Kagura." Gintoki denied his argument. "She was craving for rice and she couldn't stop bugging me. I had no choice."

"Good morning dear customers," Said an employee who approached the two men. "What would you like to have today?" He asked, giving them a menu.

"We're taking the Three Minute Noodle Master challenge. Both of us." Gintoki replied.

"Are you sure about that Gintoki? You might end up getting diarrhea, just like everyone else who dared to take on this challenge." The employee asked again.

"How the hell did you know my name…" The natural perm looked up and saw a man with long hair- Katsura- standing right before him. "Zura?!"

"My name's not Zura, it's Waiter." Katsura corrected.

"Mister Waiter, can I have some dumplings as a side-dish?" The dusty old Qrow asked.

"My name's not Mister Waiter, it's Katsura." Katsura corrected again, while listing down their orders. "Chef, order's here." He placed their list of orders on a small counter behind him.

A man with bright red-orange hair approached the counter and picked up the order. "Okay, waiter." He said.

Qrow slammed his hands against the table and pointed at the chef. "What the hell are you doing here, Roman?!"

"I'm working. Neo ended up making me spend a lot of money in the previous chapter." Roman the chef said. "And my name's not Roman, it's the Chef."

Qrow stood up and readied his fists. "I demand a fight! You'll pay for what you did to dear little Ruby in Volume Two, you pedophile!"

"I'd like to, but a wise man taught me a valuable lesson." The talking candle looked at Gintoki. "And I'm not a pedophile, I'm a chef."

The alcoholic grabbed the man of sweets by the collar and lifted him up from the floor. "What the hell did you tell him?!"

"I thought you read the previous chapter! You should know!" Gintoki shouted back.

Roman silently walked away towards the kitchen in hopes of avoiding the heated argument, and also because he had to start making their order.

"Ah, by the way, have you seen Ruby?" Qrow asked.

"No, but Kagura did say that she and Pachi-boy were gonna go to the mall with her." Gintoki replied.

"Ruby? Yeah I did see her pass by." Katsura said. "She was with Shinpachi, Leader and another boy."

"You mean her boyfriend, Jaune." Gintoki said.

Qrow punched Gintoki straight in the face out of his fatherly instinct.

"Okay, maybe not Jaune, but I guess it's Sun." Gintoki said with a black eye.

Qrow picked up a beer glass and smashed it into Gintoki's head.

"It's not Sun? Then I guess it's Sougo." Gintoki said with glass shards on his head.

Qrow grabbed him by the hair and bashed his face into the wooden table.

"Alright, I get it now. It's Shimaru! The 'Z' guy!" Gintoki said with a bleeding head.

Qrow picked up his stool and raised it high in the air, ready to strike Gintoki, but the natural perm stood up and grabbed the stool, preventing Qrow from doing any more violent actions.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Gintoki shouted at him.

"Ruby would never have a boyfriend! Not at her current age!" Qrow shouted back.

"Well too bad, she has one already."

"Who?!"

"Her weapon."

"Oh, right. That makes sense. She always sleeps with Crescent Rose and hugs it tightly like a teddy bear and even talks to it someti- are you telling me that Ruby is a loner?!"

"Qrow, I'll be honest here. She kinda is."

"You bastard!" Qrow pulled out his weapon, ready to attack.

"Now come on you two, get along." Katsura tried to calm them down. "In an eatery or restaraunt or buffet, we need to set aside our differences as enemies, become friends and enjoy our meal. Isn't that right Jerry?"

Jerry- the old man in RWBY who appeared countless of times as a shop owner or manager of countless stores. It's amazing that for an old guy, he still has that much energy to maintain multiple shops all alone. Looks like old age, arthritis and possibly even death won't stop this man- simply nodded in agreement as he washed some plates.

Gintoki and Qrow still looked at each other with discontented looks on their faces, but they let go of it with a sigh and the two sat back down on their chairs.

After minutes of waiting, their order finally arrived on the table right on front of them. Two freakishly huge bowls that was about as big as their chests, two glasses of water and a plate of dumplings that Qrow ordered as a side-dish.

"The bowl's big…" Qrow helplessly stared at it. "I was expecting it to be at least the size of my head and I was confident. But looking at it now, it kinda feels hopeless."

"Don't give up Qrow." Gintoki said. "With a clear mind, an iron stomach and an unsatisfied hunger, we can win this."

Katsura pulled out a stopwatch from his pocket. "Are you two ready?"

The two picked up their chopsticks and soup spoons and nodded in response.

Katsura pushed a button on the stopwatch, causing it to let out a loud beeping noise. And with that, the battle was underway.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in another part of the city, Kagura, Ruby, Shinpachi and Jaune were roaming around visiting shops and buying things that they wanted with the money that Ruby and Kagura totally did not steal from their father figures: Gintoki and Qrow.

The two girls had just walked out of a clothing store with a joyous look on their faces as they happily skipped their way across the road towards an entertainment store carelessly and dodging cars at full speed. The two boys went out of the store shortly afterwards carrying a ton of shopping bags- obviously not theirs- with an exhausted look on their faces.

"Hey, Shinpachi, why did we come here with them in the first place?" Jaune asked.

"Because Kagura threatened that she'd beat the crap out of us and put our balls in a blender if we didn't go." Shinpachi replied.

The two boys sighed. They stood at the edge of the sidewalk and looked left and right to watch out for any incoming cars, then cautiously crossed the road all the way to the front of the entertainment store.

Inside the store, somewhere within the multiple columns of shelves filled with different kinds of music singles and albums and a bunch of movies-for-rent, were the two girls-each wearing a headphone set and listening to music.

Kagura took off her headphones and said. "Wow Ruby, your opening theme song is really good!"

Ruby also took off her headphones. "Which one?"

"The first one."

"Oh, the 'This Will be The Day'. Well, your ending themes are also good!"

"Which one?"

"First and second."

"Oh, 'Fuusen Gum' and 'Mr. Raindrop'. I also liked the first one."

They each took a copy of the said songs and walked over to the counter where Jerry- yes, the same old man back from the noodle shop. Seriously, how does he appear in different places in such a short amount of time?- was single-handedly manning the cash register, while calculating sales, while looking at live CCTV camera feeds, and while watching his favorite soap opera on a separate television.

"Oh, Ruby." Jerry said, turning off the television. "Here to add more music to your collection?"

"Yes please." Ruby said politely as she placed the songs and money on the counter.

Jerry took the money, returned exact change and put the songs on a small paper bag. "See you next time." He said and waved them goodbye.

The two girls advanced their way towards the exit, where they expected Shinpachi and Jaune to be waiting for them. They stepped on front of the automatic doors and it slid open. The two stepped outside and looked to their right, seeing not only Shinpachi and Jaune with a facial expression of either disgusted, exhausted, shocked, terrified, maybe all, or maybe none, and with two familiar cyborg friends of theirs.

"Tama!" Kagura cried out.

"Penny!" Ruby shouted.

The two robots turned around and looked at them.

"Kagura, it's good to see you here." Tama said.

"Hello Ruby." Penny said with a low, raspy and very manly voice. She was starting to grow a beard right at her chin and her physique looked a lot more buffer than before.

Ruby stared at her with a blank expression on her face for an entire minute.

"Is there something wrong?" Penny asked again. Her masculine voice- or macho man accent, if you'd like to call it that way- echoed around the Little Red's ears.

Ruby's senses grew dull. Her eyesight started to grow blurry, Penny's voice was slowly fading away, and she was having a hard time breathing.

"Are you alright, best friend?" Penny asked one last time.

Then Ruby fainted.

* * *

Ruby has been unconscious for quite a while now, but she at least knew that she was transported from the concrete floor to some kind of hard, kinda cold, and stoney surface.

"Ruby…" a voice called out to her.

"Ruby… wake up!" The voice called out again. This time, she could recognize the voice as Kagura's.

"Kagura, wait for a sec." Said another, deeper voice. It wasn't as deep as Penny's new macho voice, so Ruby thought it was Gintoki. "Use this."

At first, all she could hear was a loud screech, then it started to grow silent until it was now a low buzzing noise, then it went down even further until it was completely silent for a moment. Then the silence was broken when Kagura shouted with a really loud voice.

"Ruby, wake up!" Kagura screamed through a megaphone, her loud voice being amplified to a higher volume.

Little Red's eyes shot wide open at the China girl's loud scream. She covered her ears and rolled off the hard surface then the scream died down right after.

Ruby sat up to see herself inside a workshop. She looked to her left to see a bed made of stone- probably what she slept on when she was unconscious- then she looked around, seeing the Odd Jobs trio, Edo's best inventor, the two cyborgs, Jaune and her Uncle Qrow.

"Ruby, you're finally awake!" Kagura screamed through the megaphone again, causing everyone to cover their ears.

"Kagura! Stop shouting into the megaphone!" Gintoki shouted out, trying to stop the loudmouth from screaming into the megaphone again. "You're gonna make us deaf!"

"Huh? What was that?" Kagura shouted into the megaphone again.

Gintoki swiped the megaphone from her hands, faced it towards her and shouted. "Are you deaf?! Stop shouting into the megaphone!"

Then Kagura snatched it back from the natural perm's hands, pointed the megaphone towards him and shouted. "Gin-chan, stop being a hypocrite! You're the one shouting, you bastard!"

Then he grabbed it back from the China girl and shouted again. "Are you stupid?! You were the one who was shouting in the first place!"

Shinpachi intervened and grabbed the megaphone from his leader's hands, pointed the megaphone at both of them and shouted. "Cut it out, you two! Both of you are shouting!"

"Shut up, Glasses! You're too damn loud!" Both of them shouted back at Pachi-boy without the use of the megaphone.

Qrow took the megaphone from Shinpachi when he least expected it. He took a deep breath, and shouted with his loudest voice through the megaphone in hopes of being heard over the sound of the Odd Jobs arguing against one another.

"Will every one of you just shut up already?!" He shouted through the megaphone. "All of you are being so loud!"

"But Uncle Qrow, you're the loudest one of all…" Ruby muttered, her hands covering her ears.

"Yeah Uncle Qrow." Gintoki said with blood dripping out of his ears. "Don't be a hypocrite, that's very bad."

"Gintoki, I swear, you're starting to get on my nerves. If this goes on, I'll really beat the crap out of you." Qrow growled.

"Hey, no need to be hostile. We both lost the Three Minute Noodle Master. Be happy that you weren't the only one who lost." Gintoki said.

Qrow sighed. "I guess you're right…"

"Although, we could've won... if you didn't buy that side-dish!" The silver natural perm shouted.

"I didn't know that buying a side-dish would also be part of the challenge!" He shouted back at him.

"Now, now, get along. We have something important to deal with." Gengai entered the room pushing a cart that held strange machines.

"Uh, Mister Hiraga," Ruby asked. "Where are we?"

"You're in my workshop back at Beacon. Your friends brought you here while you were unconscious." The inventor pulled out a cable and plugged it into a socket in Penny's neck. He booted up a small machine that was connected to the cable, causing randomly placed numbers to appear on the screen.

Ruby looked at Penny's new figure curiously. "So… What's wrong with her?"

"We don't know yet, that's why we went to him. He's the only person we know who can create and fix lots of things concerning machinery." Shinpachi said.

"So… You're saying that his inventions are better than Jimmy and Elsa's Atlas tech?" Qrow asked.

"Wait, hold up a sec here Qrow. Nobody named Elsa has been introduced yet. Who the hell is she?" Gintoki asked.

"Gin-san, I think when he said Elsa, he meant Winter…" Shinpachi corrected.

"We are not saying that Gengai's works are better than this Atlas tech," Tama intervened. "But Gengai is a trustworthy and hardworking man. I, too, experienced a similar problem, and he was the one who fixed me back to normal."

"Now I know what the problem is." Gengai said out loud. Everyone turned to face him. "It's just the same as Tama's situation; an unknown virus. Due to this virus's abilities to alter and change a machine's physical, mental and emotional characteristics, I've decided to call this virus the Tranny virus."

"I understand about how serious this virus is, but uh, why does the name have to be 'Tranny'?" Jaune asked.

"Because," Gengai replied. "Your friend Penny is slowly turning into a gender-less old man dressed as a woman. Basically, a tranny."

"So Penny's going to lose her gender?!" Ruby cried out, concerned for her cyborg friend like the close friend she was.

"Uh, Ruby, machines never had a gender to begin with." Qrow tried to correct her.

"Not in this case, pops. Unlike other machines, Tama and Penny have genders!" Kagura said confidently.

"Wait, did you just call me 'pops'?" Qrow tried to recall Kagura's last statement.

"Geezer, how're you gonna cure this virus?" Gintoki asked.

"Oh, the same way how we cured Tama from the Tapir virus, Ginnoji." Gengai opened a chest and pulled out a familiar mallet that goes all the way back to the Tama Quest Arc. Yes, the shrinking hammer that disperses soy sauce.

"Kagura, Shinpachi! Run!" Gintoki screamed as the Odd Jobs made a break for it towards the door.

"Saburou!" Gengai shouted out, ordering a huge robot invention- which looked like a giant tin can that grew arms and legs and had another smaller tin can stacked on top of it- to block the doorway and trap them inside. Edo's best inventor pulled out a blast shield that hid beneath a carpet and shielded himself, Tama and their patient; Penny. The huge robot named Saburou then opened its chest, revealing a cannon that was pointed at anyone in the room who wasn't protected by the blast shield.

"Why is it aiming the cannon at us…?" Jaune asked anxiously.

Saburou fired the cannon, releasing a hydro pump-like attack, except it was soy sauce instead of water. Everyone closed their eyes, bracing themselves for the impact. The attack directly hit everyone in the room that wasn't behind the shield, causing the victims of the attack to shrink down into the size of an ant.

The people opened their eyes, only to see the world at a much larger scale. Only for them to realize that they were shrunken down.

"Oh god, not again. Not again!" Shinpachi gripped portions of his hair tightly and started to panic.

Gintoki slapped him right across the face to bring him back to reality. "Snap out of it, Pachi-boy! We'll survive a second time!"

"Hey, Gin-chan," Kagura scooped up some soy sauce with her hands and drank it. "Look at all this soy sauce! Quick, let's collect some so that they won't go to waste!"

"Kagura, there's a time and place for everything, and now is not a good time!" Shinpachi scolded her.

Jaune, Ruby and Qrow were curious to why the Odd Jobs were acting kinda funny. All that happened so far was that they were doused using a soy sauce cannon and they shrunk. What else could go wrong?

"Hey, Gengai, was it?" Qrow asked. "Mind telling us why you shrunk us?"

"You see, I'm going to have you guys destroy the virus from the inside." The inventor replied.

"Wait, hold up." Jaune interrupted. "So you're telling us to destroy the virus inside Penny?"

Gengai nodded. "The weapons you have now won't work on the Tranny virus, but that's why I had prepared special equipment." He put down what looked like a 1/1000 scale model of the Millennium Falcon and placed it down on the ground where the group was at.

"Geezer, why does that look like the Millennium Falcon? Are you trying to get us arrested for copyright?" Gintoki raised his voice at the inventor.

"Ginnoji, it may look like the Millennium Falcon, but it's actually the Millennia Tama." Gengai corrected.

"Ah, so the name is Million Balls?" Kagura added.

"Kagura! There are innocent people reading!" Shinpachi warned her.

"I guess you can say that, missy." Gengai agreed with her. "After all, it does have this as it's main gun." The legendary weapon that was renown throughout the entire series of Gintama- The Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon (in this case, a 1/1000 scale model)- appeared on top of the Millennia Tama.

"That's the main gun? So cool! Can I touch it?!" Ruby begged.

"Ruby, No!" Qrow stopped her. "If you touch that thing, you're going to ruin your cuteness, your reputation, your life, everything!"

"Come on Uncle Qrow, it's just a gun." Ruby said as an excuse.

"Just a gu- That's more of a sorry excuse than a gun, it's a dirty joke!"

"So… Is that all our equipment?" Jaune asked.

"Of course not, sonny! Step inside, the rest of your equipment is in there." Gengai said. He pushed a button that opened a door at the side of the Millennia Tama. The group entered, and the first thing they saw was their armor sets- which were actually Jedi robes.

"Woah, we're gonna become Star Wars characters!" Kagura exclaimed. She grabbed a cloak and wore it like a cape.

"I wanna be Luke Skywalker!" Ruby cried out, grabbing a robe and wearing it underneath her red cloak.

"Star Wars? What's that." Qrow asked.

"Holy crap, Qrow." Gintoki interrupted. "You're like, four times older than Ruby, and you don't know what Star Wars is? Get a life." He said as he put on a Jedi robe, only putting one of his arms through a sleeve and leaving his other arm free.

"I'm not that old." Qrow corrected him. "I'm in my late thirties." He put on the robe as a cloth that wrapped around his waist, then stuffing it with different kinds of alcoholic beverages.

"Gin-san, Fifteen multiplied by four is sixty…" Shinpachi added as he and Jaune put on the Jedi robes like how they were supposed to be worn.

"So wait, doesn't that mean that your friend Taiyang had…"

"Yep." Qrow answered.

A droid with a sign on it saying 'protocol droid' approached them, pushing a small cart filled with three metal baton-looking things, two small and basic rifles and one futuristic revolver, with a note on top of the pile saying: 'take one'.

"What's this, some kind of weapon that we're gonna use?" Qrow asked, picking up one of the metal batons. "How the hell does this even work?"

"Uncle Qrow, that's a lightsaber." Ruby answered. "You activate it by pushing this button here." She pushed a button on the lightsaber causing a blue laser to appear. "See?"

"And that's not all!" Kagura added, activating her lightsaber as well. "It looks even cooler when you wave it around!" She wildly swung her lightsaber, accidentally shaving a small portion of Gintoki's hair and slicing the protocol droid in half from the mid-section.

"Uh… Did I forget to tell you that lightsabers can cut through most metals like butter…?" Ruby added.

"Stop waving that damn thing around, you're gonna hurt someone!" Gintoki scolded as he picked up the futuristic revolver. "Apologize to the protocol droid! Apologize to my hair!"

"But wait, there's more!" Kagura intervened. "Lightsabers can even deflect lasers! Hit me, Johnny!"

"It's Jaune." He corrected. "And okay…" He picked up a rifle and shot at Kagura, who deflected it with her lightsaber, sending the laser right into the head of the droid.

"Neat." Qrow commented.

The droid twisted and turned uncomfortably, coughing out oil and making painful scratching noises against the floor as it crawled around, until it finally came to a stop.

"For a robot, I actually pity it." Shinpachi said.

Then a buzzing noise echoed around the Milllennia Tama, followed by a voice. "You kiddos done playing around? It's time for the launch. Head over to the room to your right." Gengai said.

"This one…?" Jaune pushed a button, opening a sliding door that revealed a small room with a windshield, filled with four to six seats with the walls surrounded by different kinds of buttons.

"Good, now to activate the Millennia Tama, push the big blue button and pull the lever beside it down to 150 SS."

"What does 'SS' even mean?" Shinpachi asked.

"Soy sauce. It's the Millennia Tama's energy." Gengai replied.

"So you are playing with us! We're basically sardines in a can filled with soy sauce in here!" Gintoki said outraged. He pushed the button and accidentally pulled the lever all the way to 650 SS.

The ship started to make weird energy noises, the sound that you hear when the Kamehameha is being charged up, then a yellow button lit up on the other side of the room.

"Ooh, this must be the one that powers up the thrusters!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Wait, no! Don't touch th-" Gengai warned them, but too late.

Kagura had pushed the yellow button. The energy noises stopped, followed by silence, then followed a large explosion. They all thought that the engine blew up, until they found out that the Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon fired a shot at Tranny Penny's face.

"This is just really wrong." Jaune commented.

* * *

 ** _This arc will be continued after the Christmas / New Year chapter._**

 ** _I told you guys that I wouldn't update in a long time. But never fear! It's almost Christmas Break for me!_**

 ** _Heck, all that time of not updating actually gave me a bunch of new fresh ideas for the next year._**

 ** _Look forward to it- The Christmas/New Year chapter (yeah it's gonna be one in total. It's filled with references.)_**


	19. Announcement 2

It's me, again. I wasn't able to submit the special chapter on time as promised. It's almost February too, and I barely got work done. Why? I got REALLY busy. And a bit lazy. But I'll try to submit the special chapter as soon as possible, and possibly follow up with another one shortly after.

Extra Note: On holidays like Christmas and probably Summer, don't expect RWBY Tama to update regularly. I take breaks too y'know. I eat, sleep, play, study, and even take a dump every now and then. Plus, there's varsity to attend regularly. And club too.

But don't worry. I haven't given up on RWBY Tama. Not one bit.

Y'know what Mercy from Overwatch says; "Heroes Never Die!" But in this case, it's RWBY Tama.


	20. Ch 18: Fathers

**_Chapter 18. Fathers_**

Umibouzu, the strongest man in the universe, loving father of Kagura, artist for a hair commercial, and currently a man on a mission, sat in the middle of a storage room surrounded by wooden crates with a lamp, pen and notebook. He put down his pen and stared at the notebook, looking at a long letter that he just finished writing down.

This was what he wrote down on his notebook:

Journal Entry No. 789

It has been a long time since I have last wrote something on this notebook. So why am I doing this now? No reason. The author wants me to fill in as much space as possible. Right now, me and my two earthling companions and two alien companion are currently in a small cargo ship headed for this world called Remnant. Next question, why Remnant? What made it so important for me to get out of my alien hunting habit? You see, I was planning to go visit Kagura for the Christmas holiday, but when I arrived at Earth, she was nowhere to be found. Luckily, I was able to find an eye-witness who saw what happened to her and another person who was willing to help, together with an alien companion, accompanied by the other alien, who wanted to visit Remnant for their so-called 'unique' animals called Grimm. Which then led me to my current situation. It is only a matter of time before we arrive at Remnant, and by then, be able to reunite with Kagura and celebrate Christmas with her and her Earth family.

P.S- My companions are pretty weird. One of the aliens seem to come from royalty, and the other his butler, while one of the earthling companions is gender-fluid, and the other being some kind of worthless old man- a Madao he calls himself. He even said a phrase saying 'after all, I am one devilishly useless Madao'. What has the universe become?

Umibouzu closed his notebook and slipped it underneath his cloak. He picked up the lamp and walked towards his four companions who were all seated at another area of the room.

"Hey, Kyuubei, wasn't it?" Umibouzu asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Kyuubei responded.

"How long before our arrival in Remnant?"

"Not long now. I just asked the personnel, they said that we were already landing." She said. "We're lucky. Any longer, and maybe Madao and Idiot would've gotten into a brawl." She pointed at Hasegawa, and the plump purple alien, Prince Hata.

"Damn you, Hasegawa!" The prince screamed at him. "I haven't forgotten those evil things you've done to me. Your current unfortunate state is divine punishment! You deserve it!"

"Oh yeah?!" The Madao shouted back at him. "None of this would've happened if you didn't have that messed up over-the-top habit of caring for animals!"

"Hey, Idiot, what kind of evil things did he do to you anyway?" Kyuubei asked.

"Oh, you know, he did this, and that…" Prince Hata replied. "Wait, did you just call me an idiot?"

"Stop!" Umibouzu intervened. "What do you mean by 'this' and 'that'? It sounds wrong! Really wrong!"

"I apologize for that, Mister Umibouzu." Prince Hata's nameless butler said. "After all, the prince is an idiot."

(Might not be nameless anymore until someone helps me find out his actual name.)

"Hey, geezer, you called me an idiot just now, didn't you?" The prince glared at him.

"He did not say such a word. Do not be so assuming, my idiot prince." Kyuubei said.

"I clearly heard 'idiot prince' right there. I know I did."

"You must be hearing wrong, Prince Idiot." Umibouzu said.

"Hey, my name isn't Idiot. Don't call me Prince Idiot!" The prince shouted.

"Woah, okay, you need to calm down my idiot pig." Hasegawa said.

"Pig?! Did you just call me a pig because of how fat I am?! On top of that, you still added 'Idiot'! I demand you all to stop this at once!"

"Okay, idiot." Umibouzu commented.

"Whatever, pig." Kyuubei added.

"Hey, old man, tell them to stop already!" Prince Hata ordered his butler.

"Sorry, my idiot prince, but I do not understand what you just said, your royal pig-ness." The butler replied.

"Enough already!" The prince screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Taiyang, professor, caring father of Ruby and Yang, member of Team STRQ, and a two-timer, sat in a hotel room by the desk, writing down on his notebook with a label on it written as 'Journal'.

On this journal of his, he recently wrote this:

Hello Journal, it's me, your friendly neighborhood Taiyang. Continuing from where we left off at 'Journey to Beacon', I am currently at a hotel just nearby the campus. Man, I can't wait to spend the Christmas holiday with my two daughters and my best friend Qrow! I even heard that some strange people from this land called 'Edo' arrived at Beacon, and are currently staying there. Makes the trip even worth it. I should really host a Christmas party when I get there, maybe even play a few games, how about Kick the Can? Yeah, I guess Kick the Can would be good, I mean, who hasn't played it before? Okay, there's one person- the author of this crossover. Back to the topic. I still can't decide what gift I should get Ruby and Yang for Christmas, I mean, they've got a long list of things they want, and I'm not rich enough to buy all of it for them in one Christmas holiday. Maybe I should get Ruby a new attachment for her Crescent Rose, and Yang a new set of clothes, I guess? Oh heck, I still remember the time when both of them asked for a younger sibling. That was several years ago, they were still pretty small. Well, now that I know what I'm getting the kids this Christmas, let's just hope that I still have enough money to buy food for a day or two.

P.S- Lately, I've been getting these chills on my back for no reason at all. It feels like a message saying 'Yang had another boyfriend and just recently broke up with him, and a few of his bones as well'. Seriously, she's still too young to be in a relationship, I mean, what if she does 'that'? I don't want to be a grandparent yet! On another note, I decided not to get Qrow a gift this Christmas. He was probably spreading bad rumors and ranting about how bad I am, even to those people from Edo… I'm not that bad, right?

Then he closed his journal, packed all of his stuff inside a small duffel bag, exited his hotel room, walked over to the counter in the lobby to check out, exited the hotel and stood at the edge of the sidewalk with his hands raised in an attempt to hail a taxi.

Shortly after, a taxi arrived. Taiyang opened the door of the rear row and sat down at the center, which gave him enough room to see the driver's dead fish eyes through the mirror and his silver curly hair.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"To Beacon." Taiyang replied.

"Beacon... Are you a new teacher or just a creepy stalker?"

"No, what makes you think that?"

"Well…" The driver glared at him through the mirror. "I haven't seen your face around Beacon at all."

"Okay, now that is the act of a stalker."

"No, it's the act of an observer." The driver corrected. "So what made you come here to Beacon?"

"For the Christmas holiday. Gonna celebrate it with my kids who study at Beacon."

"Oh? What are their names?"

"Ruby and Yang."

"...Uh… Mister, what's your name?"

"Taiyang."

"As in.. Taiyang Xiao Long?"

"Yep, that's me."

The driver kicked his door open, got out of the taxi and ran away, screaming.

Taiyang hastily opened the door and started chasing after the runaway driver, and soon catching up to him.

"Why the hell are you running?!" Taiyang asked.

"A friend told me you were a bad man!" The driver replied.

"I'm not that bad! Come on, just take me to Beacon!"

"Drive yourself to Beacon then!"

"But I don't have a driver's license!"

"What the- you're already in your thirties or forties and you still don't know how to drive?!"

"I never had the talent for it anyway…" Taiyang muttered. "Okay, if you don't want to take me there, then at least tell me your name? Isn't it proper for someone to tell their name once the other says theirs?"

"Hell, no!" The driver shouted at him. "You're probably gonna write my name on some kind of Death Note!"

"What the hell is a Death Note?!"

"Oh, a Death Note is a notebook where you write down people's names and they die. You can also write down when they die and how they will die, but if it's just their name, then they die of a heart attack after forty seconds."

"Oh gee, that's pretty cool. Where can I get one?"

"Just talk to Sougo, he knows where to find one… Wait, why the hell am I telling you this?!"

Suddenly, a man dressed up in a Shinsengumi uniform appeared after turning around the corner at the end of the sidewalk and accidentally bumping into the silver-haired driver. "Hey, watch where you're go… Oh, it's just you boss." Said the man in the Shinsengumi uniform.

"Geh- Sougo?!"

"Hey, boss, whose that following right behind you?" Sougo pointed at Taiyang. "Is he another friend of yours? Is he S or M? Is he another stalker? Why is he wearing shorts when it's so cold?"

"God damn you ask too many questio…" The driver stopped when he felt a hand pat him on the back. He slowly turned around to see Taiyang wave his wallet right on front of his face.

"You dropped your wallet, Mister Sakata." Taiyang grinned.

Gintoki swiped his wallet back from his hands and opened it. "You looked through my wallet, didn't you?" He said as he counted his money.

"Of course, who wouldn't put their driver's license in their wallet?"

"Zura."

Then a long-haired man from the other side of the road screamed out. "My name's not Zura, it's Katsura!"

"You, I heard your name was Sougo?" Taiyang looked at the boy.

The Shinsengumi officer faced him. "Yeah, that's me, whaddaya need?"

"I heard I could get a Death Note from you?"

"Oh, sorry mister. You're a bit too late for that now, but you could join my raffle for a Strange Silver Bot-Killer Rocket Launcher in Team Fortress 2."

"Oh damn, how do I join?"

"Just put your name here." Sougo pulled out a pen and a piece of paper with a long list of names on it. "The winner will be decided by New Year's Eve."

Taiyang picked up the pen and wrote his name at the bottom of the list.

"Oi, I didn't know you played TF2, Sougo… Lemme join in on that raffle." Gintoki took the pen from Taiyang and wrote his name down.

"Wait, is this the paper that I tore off from the Death Note…?"

The two men grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him inches off the ground, and together, they both shouted into his ears. "Are you trying to kill us?!"

"Oh, no, never mind. I just remembered that I threw away that paper a long time ago."

Taiyang and Gintoki let go of his shirt and put him back down with a sigh of relief. They got to live to see the days ahead of them.

"So, boss, who is this guy?" The super sadist asked.

"It's Ruby and Yang's dad." Gintoki replied.

"You mean Taiyang Xiao Long?"

"Yeah."

Sougo stared at Taiyang, then breathed in deep and shouted out. "You scrub!"

"You cheating scrub!" Gintoki added and flicked the middle finger at the blonde man.

"You two-timing scrub!"

"You thieving scrub!"

"Can you guys stop calling me that…?" Taiyang asked. "Why the hell are you even calling me a scrub?"

"Because Qrow told me about how sad he was when you stole his one true love and even complained to me about how much of a scrub you are, you scrub." Gintoki bluntly said with a straight face.

"I told you to stop calling me that, didn't I…" He snarled. "Also, you can't trust Qrow on whatever he tells you. Seriously, when he promised that he would help raise Ruby and Yang, he spent half his time drinking! Hell, he even helped Ruby become a Huntress, even when her mother was against the idea of being one! He's spoiling the kids!"

"Open your eyes, dammit!" The silver-haired samurai punched him right across the face. "What Qrow is doing is simply being a good parent! Except the part where he drinks half the time."

"How is he being a good parent? He's spoiling them!" Taiyang protested, returning with another punch to Gintoki's face. "What a good parent does is to help educate their children so that they can grow up to become proper adults, because the parent knows what's best for their kid, and that's exactly what I'm doing."

"You're not wrong," Gintoki commented. "But it's also the parent's job to help the child to grow up happy and have a nice childhood. And it's not the parent's job to make decisions for the kid. It's their life, not yours, and you can't do anything about it. The least you can do is to support them all the way."

"Okay, let's end it right here." Sougo intervened. "I don't want this to get any worse, to the point that the police are involved. Boss, let's go for a walk."

"Fine, but this flame war still ain't over." Gintoki spat out some blood at the floor.

"Wait, who the hell's gonna drive me to Beacon?" Taiyang asked.

"If you can chase me around half the city, then just walk." Gintoki answered.

"Boss, you wanna go for some parfait?" Sougo asked.

"Your treat?"

"Yep."

"Okay then, let's go."

* * *

"Alright gang, we were assigned to make the cookies for the Christmas Party!" Ruby addressed to her teammates. "Now, each of you take an apron, a pair of mittens, and a Santa hat."

"Question." Weiss raised her hand.

"What is it, comrade?"

"Why do we even need a Santa hat?" The ice queen asked.

"To get into the Christmassy feel, duh." She said while putting on one of the hats and an apron. "I'll now assign everyone their roles. Blake, you're in charge of shaping the cookies. Yang, you'll be the one manning the oven. Weiss, you will be decorating. As for me, I will make the cookie batter. Now everyone, to your stations!"

The kitchen was divided into four areas with the use of red tape to put as borders, with each area labeled with their respective station. Each of them went to their stations and got to work as soon as possible. And it didn't take long before Ruby started to nag at her teammates and even went Gordon Ramsey on them.

"Blake, what is this?" Ruby said with a stern voice instead of her usual cheery-ish attitude. She picked up one of the cookies shaped like that of a cat and glared at it menacingly.

"U-Uhm… It's a cat cookie…" Blake replied with a shaky voice. She could feel Ruby's hostility in the air.

"What season is it right now?"

"Christmas…"

"What are we supposed to be doing?"

"Making Christmas-themed cookies…"

"And does a cat look Christmassy at all?!"

"N-No… I'm sorry…"

"Fix this."

A tear rolled down Blake's cheek as she started reshaping the cat cookies into other things, such as snowmen, christmas trees and all the like.

Ruby moved onwards to Yang's station, which was filled with burnt and poorly-baked cookies, with only a single well-baked cookie on a plate on a separate table.

Yang had just pulled out another 'fresh' batch of cookies from the oven and evaluated the cookies, singling out two perfectly-made cookies and dumping the rest onto the pile of rejected cookies.

"Oh, hey sis!" Yang greeted her.

Ruby stared in shock at the unexplainable pile of rejected cookies. "Yang… what did I tell you?"

"Uh… nothing?"

"I told you… Fifteen minutes per batch at medium temperature… How did you forget that?!"

"Oh… is that what you said? All I heard was 'burn it'."

"Yang, it's either you redo all this, or you're going to have to eat all… this." She pointed at the pile of reject cookies. Some of them were probably inedible. Just the sight of it even made Yang sick, seeing completely burnt cookies mix with cookie batter, creating what looked like shit. Actual shit.

Ruby then moved on to Weiss' station, which was completely blank. "Weiss, where are the cookies?" She asked.

"They're right here."

"Where?"

"Here." Weiss picked up a cookie out of nowhere and raised it up. The cookie was pure white on both sides.

"What the- Weiss!" Ruby shouted at her.

"What?!" Weiss shouted back.

"Why are they white?!"

"Because you said it was supposed to be Christmassy, and I thought of snow, so I made it white as snow!"

"Christmas colors are red and green! Look, it's so white it even camouflages with the table!" Ruby facepalmed at all these failed attempts. "Okay, you know what- let me do everything."

* * *

It was time for the Christmas Party, and everyone who was invited was already at the venue. The party took place at night in one of the classrooms. Not many were invited due to the limited food that they could serve to everyone. And because of the limited invitations and the possible jealousy, hate and saltiness from those who were not invited, Penny and Tama were assigned as bouncers who guarded the entrance.

Team CRDL approached the entrance, but the two cyborgs stepped on front of them, blocking their way to the door.

"Hey, the hell gives?!" Cardin demanded an explanation.

"Please show us your invitation." Tama said calmly.

"Invitation? Right, here." He pulled out a white envelope from his pocket.

The cyborgs shook their head. "That is not the invitation." Penny said. "It says here on the list that your invitation is supposed to be a pile of horse shit."

Cardin's teammates snickered behind his back. "Shut the hell up!" He shouted at them. "How come everyone gets a proper invitation but not me?!"

"Sir, please calm down. Everyone has received a somewhat similar treatment as you." Penny justified.

Dove Bronzewing, one of Cardin's teammates, stepped forward and faced Tama.

"Invitation please." She asked.

Dove presented a dove in a cage to the robot gatekeeper.

"...You may enter." The two cyborgs stepped aside, giving Dove passage to the entrance.

"What the hell? You traitor!" Cardin growled.

"Cardin… every one of us received an invitation." Sky Lark, another member of Team CRDL, presented a piece of cotton labeled as a 'cloud'. He was also given the permission to enter.

"But I didn't even receive my invitation!" Cardin went on a tantrum.

"Dude, chill…" Russel Thrush, also another member, tried to comfort him. "You did receive your invitation."

"Then where is it?" He asked.

"Remember that huge crap you saw in the toilet and flushed down? Yeah, that was the invitation." Russel presented a dead bush, and was also given passage.

After the three entered, the two guardian robots closed the door and stood on front of Cardin, blocking him once more. "This is unfair, dammit!" He screamed and stomped away in frustration.

Cardin marched out of the building and detoured to the left. He approached a window and took a peek. Inside, he spotted a chocolate fountain with different kinds of sweets located at the center of the room, at the left side of the room was the 'adult section', where people could get as much beer as they want, while the right side had tables filled with cake-sized cookies, cookie-sized cakes, orange juice, apple juice, grape juice, milk, pizza, fried chicken, and barbecue.

On one corner of the room there was an UNO tournament hosted by Katsura, the referee being his partner-in-crime Elizabeth, on another corner of the room was the arm-wrestling club, where Kagura was undefeated.

"You fools!" Matsudaira, Head Chief of the Shinsengumi and the shogun's right-hand man, threw a bottle of beer at the wall. "You're all a hundred years too early to fight me in a drink-off!" He shouted while stomping on a drunk, unconscious Sakamoto.

"I'll take you on, old man!" Qrow stood on front of him, holding a bottle between each of his fingers.

The two glared at one another, each holding a bottle at head level and waiting for the go signal. Someone from the UNO corner shouted out "UNO!", and the two started chugging down their beers.

At the arm-wrestling corner, Kagura had just defeated Ren. She stood up from her seat and raised her hands high into the air victoriously as she smiled wickedly and looked down on the people who were on the floor crying and wailing in agony as they held their injured, sprained, or probably broken arms.

"Why?!" Jaune complained, holding his right arm as it hanged motionlessly. "We told you to go easy on us!"

"In any competition, no matter what the situation is, you must never underestimate your opponent. Gin-chan told me so. Isn't that right my servant?" Kagura gestured Shinpachi to move closer.

"Y-Yes… Lady Kagura…" Shinpachi sighed as he served her a glass of milk topped with chocolate syrup.

Suddenly, the door flew open and a gorilla wearing a Santa Claus attire entered. "Hey everyone, look whose got prese-" The gorilla tried to say, but was instantly shot down by Otae, who was holding a hunting rifle.

"Wait, that voice…" Yamazaki's facial expression went from serious to shocked. "Chief?!"

"What?!" Hijikata jumped up in shock.

The Shinsengumi ran over to the shot gorilla and pulled out his mask, revealing a concussed Kondo Isao.

"Medic! We need a medic!" Yamazaki cried out as Mutsu walked over to them carrying a first aid kit.

"Look at all of them…" Cardin muttered to himself, gritting his teeth and pounding his fist against the wall. "All happy without me… I'll show them not to mes-"

Suddenly, Umibouzu and Taiyang crashed through the windows that were right beside Cardin. Out of shock and fear, he probably shit himself.

"Kagura! Daddy's here!" Umibouzu shouted

"Yang! Where are you my princess?!" Taiyang cried out.

"Papi… I'm right here." Kagura said with a blank face, standing right on front of him.

"Dad… Please don't call me that here…" Yang covered her face in embarrassment.

"Kagura… I was so worried… Are you safe?"

"Papi, you can stop treating me like a little kid."

"Uh… Aren't you one yourself…?" Jaune reminded.

"Kagura, is this your dad?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, and he's the universe's strongest!" Kagura proudly said.

"Nice to meet you, Mister Umibouzu, universe's strongest, father of Kagura, I'm Ruby and it's nice to-"

"Ruby…" Umibouzu kneeled down and took off his cap, revealing his bald head. "Thank you for taking care of my dear Kagura."

"Pff…" Ruby tried to hold in her laughter, and ended up letting out a small giggle.

"What's wrong?" Umibouzu asked.

"It's just that… Your head is so shiny…" She smiled.

"So what if I'm bald you little shit? You want some?!" The universe's strongest raised his fist at her.

"Hey, you, the hell did you just call my daughter?!" Taiyang, triggered and offended, stepped in between Ruby and Umibouzu and raised his voice. "What if I called your daughter an accident, huh?!"

"Accident? My daughter is not an accident! Do you want to have a go?!" Umibouzu rolled his sleeve up.

"Bring it on, I can take you and your crusty ass old man!" Taiyang aggressively commented.

"I may be old, but I've been kicking ass ever since you were a sperm in your daddy's ballsack!" Umibouzu returned.

Because of their raising voices, the entire room focused their attention to the center, watching the two fathers argue on whose daughter is the best.

"Unlike you, I've received proper education, you filthy barbarian."

"Unlike you, I'm renown throughout the universe as the strongest, you swamp-crawling turd."

"This is getting out of hand… Gin-san, do something before it gets any worse!" Shinpachi pleaded.

"Alright, I'll try…" Gintoki stepped forward. "Hey, you two, wanna know something that both of you share?"

"What?!" The two shouted back at him in unison.

"Both of your wives died."

Their facial expression quickly shifted from angry, to blank, then to sad. Tears started to flow down their cheeks. The two hugged one another as their cries echoed around the room.

"Boy, your name was Taiyang, yes?" Umibouzu patted him on the back as a river flowed down his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you lost your wife too…"

"Me too, old man… And just to correct you, I lost both wives…" Taiyang confessed.

"You had two wives? Oh you son of a-!" The baldy let out a long sigh. It took him ten seconds before he could finally calm down. "Who cares… Let's just enjoy the party our daughters prepared."

"Agreed." The blondie shook his hand.

The entire room was filled with applause at the sight of the two fathers shaking each other's hands. Somewhere within the crowd, someone blurted out "Baldy" in the midst of all the applause.

"Who the hell said that?!" Umibouzu shouted out in anger.

Yamazaki and Jaune looked at each other, then they turned around to look at Sougo, who was whistling and trying to look innocent.

Umibouzu marched up towards Sougo and grabbed him by the collar. "So it was you! You've been harassing my daughter ever since the first season of Gintama, and today you've gone too far! It's time you learned your lesson!"

"Boss, help me…" Sougo blandly called out for Gintoki.

"Sorry Sougo, but I can't help you. I can't go against Big Daddy."

"Harassed…? Kagura, you got ra-" Nora was silenced when Shinpachi covered her mouth.

"No no no, it's nothing like that at all!" Shinpachi covered up.

"What?!" Matsudaira suddenly shouted out. "Kuriko? Raped?! Why that damned baldy..."

"What is wrong with you? Nobody got raped!" Shinpachi shouted at him.

"Who called me baldy?!" Umibouzu stopped his punch from connecting to Sougo's face when he heard the word 'baldy'.

"Nobody's calling you baldy!" Yamazaki also shouted at him.

"Oh… Kumiko… It's too early! Why?!" Matsudaira wailed.

"For the love of… Nothing bad happened to her!" Weiss reminded him. "Now be quiet, you oaf!"

"What's the meaning of this…?" Glynda entered the party room, staring at what once used to be a party, now a mess.

"I'm sorry, Gintoki-sama, she got past me…" Tama apologized.

"Oh, this? It's a Christmas Party. Right Qrow?" Gintoki looked at Qrow

"Yeah, right Taiyang?" Qrow looked at Taiyang

"Yeah, right Umibouzu?" Taiyang looked at Umibouzu

"Yes, right Kagura?" Umibouzu looked at his daughter.

"Yeah, isn't that right, boss lady?" Kagura looked at Otae.

"Of course, right Kondo?" Otae looked at the half-dead Kondo.

"Yeah…" Kondo coughed.

Glynda facepalmed and shook her head. "Do you guys even know what month it is right now?"

"It's December… Right?" Ruby answered, unsure.

Glynda took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's already the middle of March."

"Wait… so doesn't that mean…" Weiss looked at her teammates.

"...That our effort preparing for all this was worthless." Blake added.

"Good work, Odd Jobs. Now what're you gonna do." Hijikata sarcastically said.

"I'd like to see you try doing something, dumbass." Gintoki barked back. "Anyway… I got just the idea. Everyone, on three."

"One… Two…" Everyone shouted altogether. "Happy Merry New Christmas Valentine's Year!"

"And Happy Belated Birthday to our favorite author!" Kondo said, filled with life and joy.

"Woah, someone was revived…" Nora stared at him with a big smile on her face.

Meanwhile, outside of the building were Cardin and Prince Hata, who sat beside each other on a bench.

"So you were left out as well, huh?" The prince said, sipping from a Pepsi can.

"Yeah…" Cardin slumped.

"It's fine, you'll get used to it after three seasons." Hata patted him on the back.

* * *

 _ **Okay, I'll admit. The last part was kinda rushed. KINDA.**_

 _ **So yeah, VERY VERY Late. I know. Actually, I shouldn't even be posting a chapter during my exam week. Never fear, I'll start working on the next one after Wednesday.**_

 _ **Also, sorry if some of our lovable characters didn't pop up. They'll make an appearance in the Tranny Penny Arc, which is the next chapter.**_

 _ **By the way, all those possible crossovers I thought of? Scratch that- I'll focus on this one first.**_


End file.
